


Re:Noblesse

by foggywizard, scribensdracones



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Development, Closure, Dark, Eventual Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, RP logs after chapter 20, Torture, Worldbuilding, i promise frankenstein will be okay, rewrites the last 150 chapters of Noblesse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 75,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggywizard/pseuds/foggywizard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribensdracones/pseuds/scribensdracones
Summary: A story of a battle lost, but a war still to be won. Of missing friends, and strengthening bonds. Of intrigues and alliances, of hope and despair. The twists and turns of fate and coincidences can be as cruel as they can be beautiful. A story of growth, cooperation and the quest for peace and closure.Completely alternative, in-depth storyline for Noblesse starting at the werewolf invasion.





	1. Frankenstein I  - Muzaka I - M-21 I - Raizel I

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a large, long fanfic, because, ambitiously, I decided I want to rewrite everything starting at the beginning of the werewolf Invasion. The characters deserve growth, development, depth, closure, and I am going to give them just that.  
> Some chapters will be darker than others, and will contain content warnings at the beginning. Each chapter also receives a summary of the previous chapter to go with it.
> 
> edit: be prepared for about 50-80 chapters. This is going to take a while because the authors really did a sloppy job with canon tbh. The plot is fully outlined, the current chapter number of 65 is a rough estimate based on progress so far

### Frankenstein I – Werewolf Island, 24th October 2012, 22:13

This fight was not theirs – if the Lord of werewolves lost his head and turned to genocide, then so be it. After what felt like an eternity of separation, Frankenstein had no compassion to spare for the woes of others if it put his Master's life at risk. Yet while he could turn a blind eye on the plight of strangers... he could not let them have someone close to him. For violence they called, violence they would get. Now that Dark Spear has tasted blood, it screamed for more and it had found its next target. He would know no peace until his dark mistress drank the soul of the little wretch that hoped to run from him.

The rabbit may be fast, but the eagle was faster. Charging forward, he leapt up and cut off the snake's escape route. Ignes recoiled and the terror in her eyes fueled his desire to see her bleeding out, impaled on the Dark Spear.

“Where do you think you're going? _Our playtime just started_ -”  
“Frankenstein, listen -” Defensively, she raised her remaining hand and took a step back to the side. He did the same. “... Wait!”  
“You don't really think you can talk your way out of this, do you?!”  
“.... just... let me go... and no one will ever see me again. I'll disappear. Never to be heard of again. Never to do anything. And... you can have all my data. Too. You hear that?”  
His eyelid twitched. Dark Spear was screaming in hunger, an enraged animal. Like the cat that cornered the mouse, he found a sick delight in seeing her dangling on a last thread.  
“You heard right. Centuries worth of data and research. Of the Union. The werewolves. Mine. You can have it all. _Just let me go_ and forget about me -”

 _The nerve_ , to think he would ever accept the foul deal of a snake! The nerve to think that the werewolves' data meant anything to him! “You fucking _bitch_. Now I just want to kill you even more – _**die**_ , _Ignes_. Dark Spear screams for your soul.”

With a roar, he charged forward, the spear at the ready – yet the darkness did not sink into flesh, but instead, the blow was deflected by a powerful blow that had enough energy to knock him back. Frankenstein staggered back in surprise as the dust and dirt he'd swirled up settled. This man... his energy... _This must be the current Lord of the Werewolves_. The Lord shoved Ignes back behind him roughly, knocking her over into the dirt a few feet behind them. Out of Dark Spear's reach. This sudden turn of events grounded him almost immediately, lifted the fog of bloodthirsty violence enough to appraise the situation. The Lord had not come to defend his little pet alone – accompanied by two female werewolves.

“Did you really let a filthy human almost defeat you, Ignes?”, the Lord spat with a furious scoff while the bitch got back on her feet.  
“How about you step aside and let me finish what we started, _Lord_?” This bastard... He was the reason they were here. It was his people who took M-21 and thus forced him and Master into this ugly mess. Well, if Muzaka did not manage to find the wannabe-kingslayer by now, he would have to do the job himself.

“How dare you talk to the Lord like that!”, the green-haired werewolf snapped at him.  
“Mirai. Urne. Take care of him. We are on a tight schedule.”  
“Yes, Lord.”

Those... insolent... He would kill them all. Dark Spear would have a royal feast tonight. As the two women charged at him, he noticed Ignes from the corner of his eyes, fingers against the Lord's arm to stop him from leaving. _I want to watch him die._ He could hear her from here – and the Lord granted her this request.

That bitch – but while he was being attacked by the two female werewolves, and while was still right next to the Lord, he had no way of getting to her. Then he must get past them first and make sure none of them managed to reach his Master. _Dark Spear, my love, help me. Destroy my foes, drink their blood, savour their souls, grow_. He thought of Raizel's face, and the worry in his eyes when he had turned to pursue Ignes. Titan was enough of a problem. He could not let these werewolves reach him, too. This thought alone fueled his rage, his holy rage that kept both warriors on edge – they might be fast, but so was he.

 _Die_. A flash of black. Before Dark Spear could taste the lifeblood of the green haired warrior, the Kravei's whip almost blocked his attack in entirety. Both he and the werewolf recoiled from the sudden attack. Ignes, her arm almost fully restored by now, had joined the fight.

“Do you really think I am going to let you have this much fun?”, Ignes growled between grit teeth. Before Frankenstein could answer in snark, he was hit from behind and he stumbled forward, half turning to see the claws of the blue-haired werewolf read to strike at him. Channeling the spear, he blocked the attack, though it sent him stumbling bad. No break to catch himself, though – while the green haired woman stumbled back, Ignes came at him with force.  
“You bitches!” He jumped back, not even trying to deflect the black thorns. Dark Spear was gnawing at him – and inch by inch, he gave up on his control. “You don't even dare facing me alone!”

“Why, are you rejecting us?”, the green-haired woman jested, emboldened by their superiority in number. The fight against the chimera was still ongoing – he must wrap this up fast and return to his Master's side. After making sure that these four would not get an opportunity to get to him. If he could at least take down the three women -

“I will kill you anyway.” Dark Spear ate at him and he let himself sink into the holy madness of blood and ecstasy.

Ignes first. She was the greatest threat at the moment - “Won't you beg for your life again?”, he taunted, dodging the lash of her whip to get up close and personal. “Show me how well you can beg!” She grit her teeth, losing countenance just as expected. Pathetic.  
He struck – and what could have been a fatal blow was deflected again. Fabric ripped as Dark Spear tore through the Lord's sleeve and parts of his forearm and the discharge of Maduke's aura sent Frankenstein reeling back in surprise. _The Lord was protecting her_.

He landed on his feet, swirling up dirt and dust. The Lord, two warriors and Ignes Kravei. In any situation, he would have chosen a strategic retreat – yet with the massive explosions and bursts of energy coming from the direction of his Master, he could not back off. Even if this would cost his life, he must make sure that his enemies would not reach Raizel and tip the scales in their favour. His life has been long – if there was one thing in this rotten world that must be worth his life, it must be his Master.

“Fine. Then I will just kill all four of you.”

He gave in and let go. _Dark Spear, take me, and take them –_ he let himself sink into his lover's embrace as the forces of thousands of tormented souls took over with only one goal:

Annihilate the enemies of the Noblesse.

### Muzaka I - Werewolf Island, 24th October 2012, 21:50

The glass shattered and liquid poured out from the large tank. Deftly, Muzaka caught the unconscious body of his old companion. So Kentas was right... Garda... Seized by cold anger, Muzaka grit his teeth. Maduke would pay for this. For centuries, this woman had suffered at his hands. That treacherous bastard would pay for everything he'd inflicted on his people.

Angrily, he tore all needles and tubes from Garda's body. Poor Garda... What horrors did she suffer? What horrors did his people suffer in these centuries? He would pay... Gritting his teeth, he headed for the exit of the laboratory. Nothing in this world could excuse the actions of that madman. This murderous liar – he should have snuffed out that spark before it could turn into this fire that threatened to consume them all. What he had missed to do back then... he would make sure to do now.

The evening air was cold and carried the scent of blood and destruction. Keeping the unconscious Garda safe in his arms, he glanced in the direction of the Thronehill and the smoking ruins that came from its direction. This must be where he would find Maduke.

The burst of power to the west made him doubt that judgement. West... had Rai not gone there? _Hold on, old friend.._. Muzaka swallowed and turned back north. First, he must settle his own scores, and let Raizel settle his.

His lonely walk through the woods was interrupted by Garda stirring in his arms – at once, the grey-haired wolf stopped, clutching her tight.  
“Garda!” She was moving! Her eyelids fluttered – a sharp pain pierced his ribcage. With a strangled noise, he released his grip on his old companion and she landed on the ground with a thud. One of her hands was coated in his own blood.

“Garda!”, he repeated, breathless. Though the wound was closing slowly, the shock sat deeper. She must have -  
“Don't call me by my name, you traitor!” Set ablaze by a rage he failed to understand, Garda bared her teeth at him.  
Muzaka found himself unable to respond at first – yet when she charged at him, claws out, he evaded to the side. She barely missed him.  
“I never betrayed our people, Garda!”  
“Lies!”, she spat to his feet. Dust was whirled up by her coming to a halt. Her chest heaved under the weight of her anger. “You betrayed us! Me! You abandoned us! Every single one who supported you! You never came.” Her voice trembled, shaken by a violent emotion that drove tears to her eyes. “... their screams... their blood... all for you... who never came...”

“Garda...” He took a step back, shaken by the weight of her accusations. Just what in the name of the Moonmother had happened here?

“... You... will pay... for all that we suffered... for you.”

She left him no choice but to fight her.Never in his life had Muzaka felt more anguished by a fight that was forced upon him. The wounds she struck on him refused to heal – and he saw both tears and murder in her eyes. She would not relent, would not listen to his pleas.

“I am sorry...” Heaving, he knelt next to Grada's unconscious body. Her wounds would heal fast, and she would be back on her legs in no time... Slowly, Muzaka turned his head to glance in the direction of the main battle. Raizel... against moonmother knows what. Maduke could wait until he made sure that his oldest friend was holding up against whatever this hellish place threw at him.

### M-21 I - Werewolf Island, 24th October 2012, 21:50 

_Almost_. M-21 remembered reading that 'almost' was one of the saddest words. He _almost_ got away together with M-24. He _almost_ got away with Kentas. He _almost_ could have saved him. They _almost_ could have won. Despite all the training... despite all he has been through... he was still _weak_. Dragged away in chains as his friend was being killed by the warriors... The cruelty...If only he had been stronger... He was knocked back by the force of the warrior's punch. All Lunark could do was delay the inevitable. This island ate its weak.

“Come on, let me have a go!”, the blank-eyed warrior who'd been fighting Kentas with such vitriolic hatred demanded.  
“You're only going to kill him, Gayare,” the blue haired warrior stated bluntly as he approached M-21. “His power is almost on par with ours. We can have use for whatever -”  
“If that noble bitch is too dumb to retain _**one**_ prisoner, that's her fault, not mine!”

Did Lunark make it? Ignes Kravei was no joke – but neither was Lunark. A warrior who could hold herself against Frankenstein... He could only hope. Kentas already died for him. Let not even more lives be lost for his sake. Not today. Not ever. Coughing up blood, M-21 got back to his feet. He would not let them kill him like a beaten dog, and he would not let them take him alive. To die on your feet, to die fighting, was something too many people were denied.

“Bring it on, you bastards!”, he growled through grit teeth. The blue-haired warrior stopped in surprise.  
“You still have power left to try and fight us, you fool?”  
“None of you is going to take me alive.”

“ _No on_ e is going to take you. Full stop.” A female voice ripped through the tension before the warriors could spit more venom. Careless in his relief, M-21 swirled around to catch a glimpse of Lunark – and he was promptly punished for his lack of mindfulness. The warrior's outstretched hand almost pierced his ribcage and made him stumble forward with a sharp cry of pain.  
“You fucking disgrace dare turning your back on us?!”, the warrior growled.  
“Shut up and pick on someone your size, Gayare!”, Lunark spat, transforming into her battle form once more.

They could make it. Together, they could make it. They must. He thought of Tao and Takeo. They still did not spend the last paycheck on something to treat themselves for a change. He dodged the warrior's attack. He thought of Raizel who had given him a new chance at life. A couple of feet away, Lunark cried out in pain. He thought of M-24 and the promise they had made to each other. He thought of all the lives lost. He would not allow for him to become just one of them.

Could they have defeated the modified warriors? He, a bloody mess, and Lunark worn from a duel against the clan leader? Maybe. Maybe almost. They all stopped when a massive blast of energy almost knocked the breath out of their lungs. What on earth could possibly cause such a kind of explosion?!  
The warriors recovered from their shock faster – and once more, on this black day of unforeseen twists and turns, the tides turned against him. Hit in the back with bonecrushing might, he sank to the ground and watched Lunark fall to a blow to the chest as darkness ate away at the fringes of his consciousness.

Almost really was the saddest word.

### Raizel I - Werewolf Island, 24th October 2012, 22:26

Nobles. Humans. Werewolves. Family. Friends. Strangers. Could you ever draw the line? Could you assign a specific value to a life and weigh one innocent soul against another? What was the price of your own life against that of another? Most people around him made up their mind long ago, and their judgement has been callous. Once again, he bled for those who did not even know his name. Those who would never thank him – but it was not gratitude he needed. Only the certainty that his life was not in vain.

The ground trembled beneath their feet, shaken by the explosion that tore through the Lord's barrier. Once more, but this time, he was no longer alone. Just a little more... He and Raskreia will destroy the monster Ignes Kravei created. Frankenstein will prevent her from causing more harm once and for all. Muzaka will save Garda and dethrone the mad Lord. He will leave this island with Frankenstein and M-21. _His family_. Gathering his strength, he prepared himself for the decisive strike. Raskreia would cover him. He knew she would.  
The sun will rise over a land free of this mad tyranny.

The world froze. The battle roar of the chimera was static noise in his ear. He could see the titan's claws moving towards him. Inch by inch, they came closer to his stalled heart. Somewhere in the distance, Raskreia called out his name in warning.  
None of this was real. This could not be real. The void... A bright, red-hot flashing pain violently tore him out of the cloudy haze of bewilderment. His body hit the ground, breathless, lifeless, weightless. Five seconds ago, everything was about to be alright again.

Five seconds ago, he still could feel Frankenstein's presence within his heart, their ancient bond of blood and love strong as ever. Could Frankenstein possibly have been defeated? In distress, he reached out into the void where their bond had lingered and he felt nothing. Ignes Kravei could never be powerful enough to overwhelm someone like Frankenstein. Had Dark Spear overwhelmed him, after the many intense fights on this island? Had it finally demanded the ultimate tribute? Raizel only knew that when he called out for Frankenstein, silence answered.

Five seconds ago, he has been fearless. Now, he was another kind of fearless. Emptier. As the Lord battled the Titan on her own, desperate to keep him at bay and away from his injured body, he stared into the night sky and the stars above stared back at him Slowly, he reached out to clutch at his chest. His fingers dug into the fabric of his clothes. Was this what defeat truly felt like? The end of all hope?

“Frankenstein...” With tears in his eyes, he stared into the uncaring void of the universe. Once more, his soul's cry was left unanswered.

 


	2. Takeo I - Juraki I - Maduke I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, Frankenstein faced off Ignes Kravei, along with the werewolf Lord Maduke and the warrior twins Mirai and Urne. In the meantime, M-21 and Lunark were overwhelmed by the werewolf warriors. Muzaka found Garda and was forced to fight her - knocking her out, he headed towards the battlesite of Raizel and Titan. Fighting the Titan with Raskreia by his side, Raizel is suddenly taken out of combat as he feels his connection to Frankenstein lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... there we go. Chapter 2. Also, friendly reminder: fanfic writers pour a lot of effort and thought into their fanfics, and even a comment as simple as "i loved it" really can make our days! So, never hesitate to leave some love fort he writers! <3

### Takeo I – Werewolf Island, 24th October 2012, 22:26

 _Family_. What _was_ family, really? Only those who were bound to you by blood, or those who had taken roots in your heart? Though they shared no blood with M-21, Frankenstein and Raizel... would they ever deny that they were more than just friends? Would they be what some might call _family_? On the battlefield once more, yet unlike back in the days of the Union, every single fight had _meaning_. Whether they protected their home or came to rescue their friend – this time, Takeo was fighting for something _real_. Not a lie, not a cruel game of power devised by someone with unfair power over others. Teira – no. _Aris_. She could not break him. He might have lost a false sister, but he won a whole new family that loved him in earnest. That's why he fought without fear – even when a blast of incredible energy almost knocked them off their feet. While Raizel and Frankenstein took care of the warriors and whatever caused this blast, they would find M-21 and get him to safety.

“I do not know the energy that lingers in the air,” Seira remarked while Regis examined traces of a battle that had taken place here just before they had arrived. The werewolf lands were vast, and they could not afford to waste time on searching in the wrong directions.

Yet something felt... amiss. From second to another, the tension of being in hostile territory was replaced by something more vague, something that felt... almost empty. Tao had frozen in his tracks, and he did the same. A couple of seconds passed before Seira and Regis came to a halt as well.  
“Something is wrong.” Tao was the first one to say it, and Takeo confirmed with a nod. He could feel it too - yet why could the two nobles not feel it too, then? Their senses were so much better developed than theirs.

Then, it struck him. He'd gotten so used to it, that he had no longer noticed it anymore. Now, it was the absence that felt amiss. “ _The Dark Spear_.” This invisible tether that connected both him and Tao to Frankenstein was _gone_. The lingering sensation of the Spear's essence gnawing at the edges of their soul was gone – and it frightened him.  
“I cannot feel it either.” Tao ran a gloved hand through his hair. Sweat started to form on his forehead. This.... paired with the catastrophic battle taking place not too far from here... What can it possibly mean?

Regis approached, wringing his hands. “... there are more bad news.” Takeo swallowed hard. Just how many bad news would there be for this blasted day? He was almost afraid to hear what else was coming at them. Seira turned her eyes towards the site of the major battle.

“The Lord is summoning the Clan Leaders.” She raised one hand towards the lights in the sky above the battle site. “It is imperative that we must go and assist the Lord.”

* * *

 

### Juraki I – Werewolf Island, 24th October 2012, 22:30

At first, Juraki has been doubtful about the physical enhancements they had gone through. They must become strong through their own efforts, like the honorable warriors of the old days. Yet when all progress stalled... when he realized that there was only way to serve their people even better than they had in the past... Though he hated it, he now stood corrected. How many lives would the invaders have claimed, had they not all accepted the new power?

While Gayare and their two innitates brought Lunark and the strange chimera to what was left of the castle, he decided to seek out other scattered groups of warriors. The fight was not over yet. He stopped by the group of three younger warriors, led by Bashum. They seemed in pretty bad shape. Juraki averted his eyes from the body of a fallen comrade.  
“What's the situation?”  
“The Nobles retreated towards the main battle in the west, all of a sudden,” a grey-haired werewolf said, sat against a rock. He was still recovering from his wound.  
“Why are they abandoning the fight all of a sudden?”, Bashum questioned, one hand up against his forehead. They all had wanted to be heroes – what was left of that, now?

“I tell you why they are abandoning the fight.” The four warriors turned their heads. Zaiga, one of their Elder Warriors, accompanied by one other. He must have barely gotten out of a fight as well. Just how strong were the invaders? And how many were there?! Zaiga stopped near them.

“The Clan Leaders must be joining their Lord. We should go and find ours too.”  
They all turned their eyes towards the heavy smoke rising from the North, where the Lord's castle stood before the assault. Gayare was headed that way – Juraki hoped that the way was clear up tothere. They did not need Lunark and that modified human getting loose and recovering enough to cause even more trouble than they already had to deal with as it is.

“He must be where all that energy is coming from,” Bashum mused aloud and Zaiga confirmed with a nod. That's where the nobles have been off to as well – chances were, their Lord would be found there as well.

Even though this was a presumptuous thought, Juraki hoped that the Lord was not in the same difficulties they all had run into. If their Lord was overpowered too, who would be left to defend their people? A handful of exhausted warriors whose bodies were messed up after so many critical battles in rapid succession?

“Let's not waste any time.” Juraki was the first to turn and head towards the lights in the sky. “Let us gather and drive them out.”

* * *

 

### Maduke I – Werewolf Island, 24th October 2012, 22:43

Sometimes you placed a bet and won more than you expected. Lunark had not only brought him Muzaka, but also the nobles. Maduke could not possibly have asked for a greater gift – with this invasion, the nobles offered him a perfect reason to go to war in earnest. Nevermind the castle. Those could be rebuilt. If it meant that he would be rid of his enemies at last... and if he answered such a brazen invasion, how could the Union possibly even try to condemn him? After tonight, he would be simply the Lord who protected his people.

“I cannot wait to see how Muzaka is holding up against Titan. Good work, Ignes.” Though he was feeling sour over the fact that she was almost defeated... Admittedly, they would be in trouble if she had failed to keep her promises.  
“Muzaka is not the one fighting him, Lord.” He had seen Ignes making that face before and it brought no good news. “The Noblesse is here.”  
“The Noblesse? Well, would you look at that.” he cleared his throat. “Looks like you are getting your vengeance sooner than expected. Savour it.”  
“The Lord is there as well.”  
Her words almost made him stop dead in his tracks, and Mirai almost bumped into his back as his steps slowed. _The Noble Lord?_ He almost burst out into laughter, stuck between nervousness and malicious joy. Today was a gift that kept on giving, clearly. The Lord, the Noblesse, several Clan Leaders, and with some luck, even Muzaka. If Lunark had returned here, she must have brought him as well. Good. Let them all come – he would bury them by the time the sun rose.

The ground trembled beneath their feet as they approached the battlefield.  
“The Titan is almost uncontrollable,” Ignes brought up from the side. “He might rampage and attack everything and anything in its vicinity.”  
“Then let the nobles deal with him.” He waved his hand in dismissal. Then, they would take care of whatever would be left. Nothing on earth shall spoil this day. This brilliant woman, this divine gift, had awakened the titan and made his warriors more powerful than ever.  
“He might attack us too!”, she insisted, though he had no more patience left for her words. She had awakened him, and had awakened him in time. This was not the time for humility.

Oh, the Titan was... almost _beautiful_ in a morbid way he could not grasp. There she was, the noble Lord. Was this all the power the fabled Ragnarok could muster up?  
“Lord! What is that?!” Mirai stared with terror, clinging to her sister's arm with fright. Of course, they could not possibly comprehend the marvel they had created.  
“This... is the Pride of our People.” The ultimate weapon of destruction. The most powerful creature on earth. Now that he was this close... even he felt cold at the mere thought of possibly having to face this abomination. Incredible.

“... Ser Raizel...” Ignes blinked, eyes fixated on an unmoving figure on the ground. Given the small crater that had formed upon an impact... Maduke glanced down at her. There he was, the Noblesse, her great Nemesis, flat out in the dirt like a worm.  
“I need to see him -” Before she could sprint off, he seized her forearm and kept her from moving any further towards the Lord's battle against the titan.  
“You can have a good look at his lifeless face when Titan is dealt with.”

The Noble clan leaders who arrived at the scene did not make a difference. Especially not now that the first of his warriors started to reach the battle site. This marked the beginning of the end for them. Behind him, Ignes paced up and down, restless, he could almost smell her cold sweat. Unfortunately, she was not the only one losing her composure. It figured. No one here had ever seen such a power like the Titan. Oh, the faces they all would make when they saw _his_ true power – he almost longed for carnage, feeling as though the bloodthirsty itch possessing the other warriors was slowly spreading out to him as well.

“ _ **MADUKE**_!” _That voice_ – he would recognize it anywhere. This... this must be the best day of his life. Today was the day of his ultimate triumph. With bared fangs, Muzaka approached him and his warriors at wide stride.  
“You! You **will** answer for what you have done to our people!”  
“Look at the traitor who returned with the people he always preferred over his own people!” Shamelessly, he pointed his index finger at Muzaka. The victor would always be the judge – and the vanquished the accused.  
“You! You experimented on our people! And Garda – **Maduke! Answer me!** _ **What did you do to her?!**_ ”  
Oh. Then he had found Garda already, and Maduke felt a great and terrible anguish at the thought of not having seen that with his own eyes. Had Muzaka really killed his most loyal companion? And could he possibly have done that without knowing the extent of her loyalty and her suffering? The mere thought filled him with a wild desire to confess everything.

He wanted Muzaka to die knowing just how far his treason had gone.

Before he could even begin to unravel, an explosion nearby tore him out of focus. One of the nobles really had dared to attack them! That energy, too – No way. The noble sorcery that had brought his castle down in flames and ash.  
“Mirai! Urne!” He pointed his arm in the direction of the female Clan Leader who'd tried to launch an attack on them. Had Zaiga not been more attentive than him, she would have gotten them. This was unpardonable. “I want that bitch alive!”, he snarled and the twins followed his order.

“Maduke! You did not answer me, you bastard!”, Muzaka growled. Before he could charge at them, however, Ignes stepped forward and out of line. Maduke had almost forgotten she was there.

“Muzaka! Do you really want to chitchat while your friend is getting killed?!”  
Her words made Muzaka stop in his tracks, grey eyes widening. Of course. The Noblesse... That might be quite interesting to see.  
“Do you see him there?!” Ignes pointed towards the motionless figure near the Noble Lord and another clan leader. These fools were still protecting him from Titan? Unbelievable.

With a howl of anger, Muzaka did what could only be expected of him. He would need his strength to face the True Lord without embarrassing himself – but instead, he chose to join the Nobles in their fight against the Titan.

 

 


	3. Muzaka II - Raskreia I - Raizel II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the previous chapter, the RK Team had to abandon their quest for M-21 to answer the Lord's call for aid. The werewolves join their own Lord as well. Muzaka tried to confront Maduke, but abandoned in order to help Raizel and Raskreia.  
> Now, Muzaka learns the truth, Raskreia hopes for the best and Raizel meets his darkest day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh holy guacamole I did not anticipate such positive responses??? thank you so much. I read every single comment several times and just... it means so much to me. Also, yes, if you comment and mention something you liked, there is a 99% chance I will intentionally include more of that in later chapters because I want to apologize for all the angst I am throwing at y'all.

### Muzaka II – Werewolf Island, 24th October 2012, 22:59

Deep down inside, Muzaka knew that he might be making the mistake of his life when choosing to join Rai instead of dealing with the monster who dared to call himself Lord. _No_. Such a choice could never be the wrong one. To protect a friend was never the wrong choice. Raizel had almost given his life because of him – he would not leave him lying in the mud, literally, when Raizel would probably give the last of his blood to help him.

He bolted past a blond noble who tried to keep Maduke's chimeric monster at bay with his arrows. “Hey, you there. Help your mate over there!” The redhead noble facing off against the twin women – he did not have more than a glance to spare. Luckily, the archer was on his way to help them instead.

Muzaka narrowly dodged a wing of the chimera, and landed on the ground near Raizel. His eyes were wide open. “Rai! What the fuck?! This is no place to take a nap!” Muzaka's voice cracked under the weight of his attempted joke. The emptiness in Raizel's eyes scared him.  
“Frankenstein...” Raizel stared right past him as Muzaka pulled up his torso into a sitting position. Frankenstein? No way. There was no way they could have grown that powerful. He grit his teeth. Maduke would pay for this. For Garda, for the werewolves he killed for experiments, for Frankenstein, too. He pulled away and got back up. The battlefield around them was a chaos. In the distance, a woman screamed in terror.  
He turned his attention to where the twins had fought just before and felt incredibly old and tired all of a sudden. Now there was only one left. The blonde man and the redhead had made short work of the other. How many more would have to die because of Maduke's madness today?  
He must stop it. “I will help your Lord put an end to this,” he muttered, pulling away from Raizel. These wounds... were deeper than his words could ever reach. The only thing he could do now... was put all of his strength into making sure not even more people died tonight.

“You are the new Lord, are you not?” He joined the woman with the sword that could only be Ragnarok. “Happy to finally meet you in person. If only it were under better circumstances.”  
Raskreia cast a glance to the side and merely spared a nod for him. They had a monster to stop.

How many innocents had died for the creation of this abomination? The mere thought filled him with a red hot flaming anger. He would avenge every single one of them. In the past, he had let Maduke and his accomplices get away with their schemes – no one could undo the damage he'd allowed them to cause. It could not be undone. But they could be avenged.  
In a flash of intense, white light, he gathered his spiritual energy to release his phantom wolf at the chimera.

“Lord!”, he called out towards Raskreia. _She must be holding back_. For the sake of the people around them, she probably held back. Ragnarok could sink the whole island with ease, he knew that the Lord wielded this kind of power. There was only one reason why she would hold back like that: to protect all those around her.  
Dodging a beam of intense lightning emitted by the titan, he joined her. “We must focus our attacks and fell him in one decisive strike!”

Under all the damage this monster had sustained, it seemed to start rampaging – its attacks were unfocused, imprecise. Just a little bit more.

“ **Muzaka**!”  
His attention was drawn, once more, by Maduke, who had approached the battle site by now. Titan was the biggest threat at the moment and Muzaka had half a mind to ignore him altogether – _but Garda was with him_. She had regained consciousness. “I am sorry Lord. I must -” His voice broke off and Raskreia answered with an understanding nod.  
He could not fight. Not while Garda was still in the claws of his monster.  
“I was afraid you might have killed her already,” Maduke remarked with a smug grin. Zaiga and the Noble used their auras to shield them from the forces unleashed all around.  
“Shut your bloody mouth, Maduke!”  
“Don't talk to the Lord like that, you traitor!”, Garda spat and Maduke did not hold her back from charging at Muzaka. He barely evaded her attack, starting to feel worn.  
“Garda! He is _**not**_ the Lord! He is -”  
“More of a Lord than you,” Maduke finished with a cool that made Muzaka's blood boil. “Which one of us murdered all of his supporters? Which one of us abandoned his people? Which one of us betrayed everyone who put their trust in them?”  
Thrown off, Muzaka failed to dodge Garda's attack. The force of the impact of her fist against his chest slammed his body into the ground. What... What did he say?!  
“I've never done such a thing!” He rolled over to the side – one split second later, Garda's foot would have crushed his skull. Breathlessly, Muzaka got back to his feet.  
“Because of you, they all died! We all believed in you!” Tears ran down Garda's cheeks and it broke his heart. The ground trembled under the force of the Noble Lord facing the chimera. They were running out of time.  
“That's right. All because of you.” Maduke's chuckle made him nauseous. “And you know what's most delicious? Garda believed in you until the end. For centuries, she insisted you would come and save her. Insisted that you would never betray her... or your followers... or your people. What do you feel, Garda? Do you believe him?”  
“... No, Lord.” She was shaking. “I do not believe this traitor anymore.”

This battlefield was a nightmare. He almost got caught by the flaming blast fired by the red-headed noble when he evaded Garda's claws.  
“Face me, you coward!” He snarled. This was the only way to end this. Just him against his nemesis. Maduke always has been weaker than him – and then, when their Lord fell, the other warriors would stop. They must. “Fight me, one on one, if you dare!”  
For a moment, he thought Maduke was actually going to comply and accept the challenge as honour would command it – but he was past the point of caring about honor. A monster like him knew no honour. Instead of adhering to the laws of the land, Maduke merely laughed.  
“A traitor has no right to challenge the Lord. But it's alright, Muzaka. There is no need to confess your crimes against your followers. I know the whole truth already.”  
Garda landed a blow from behind and, coughing up blood, Muzaka stumbled forward. Maduke moved in and caught him by the arm to twist his limb back forcefully – with his other hand, he grabbed Muzaka by the hair to tilt his head back.  
“There is no need to confess. I know what happened to them. I _eliminated_ them. One by one.” He brought his mouth close to Muzaka's ear. “... and before you die... I want to make sure you die knowing... that _**I**_ am behind Ashleen's death.”

For a split second, the world froze. _Ashleen_. With a roar, he tore himself free from Maduke's grasp. _Ashleen_. His claws slashed over Maduke's arm and almost sliced through the bone clean. _Ashleen_. Garda raised her arm to protect her eyes from the blinding light of Muzaka's energy. _Ashleen_. The surrounding enemies recoiled at his power. _Ashleen_. Let them fear his righteous wrath. _Ashleen_. He'd slaughter them like they'd slaughtered her. _Ashleen_.

He would make Maduke pay for every single life he'd sacrificed to his own greed a thousandfold.

### Raskreia I – Werewolf Island, 24th October 2012, 23:20

Had anger clouded Raskreia's judgement? Had the Noblesse, Frankenstein and the former Lord Muzaka not been here, things could have turned sour with frightening ease. Even now, with his monstrosity rampaging, fear held her heart in a tight crutch. She was the Lord, the wielder of Ragnarok, and she was failing her people here, in foreign lands, against an enemy that would not stop until there was nothing left to destroy. That's why she must not fail – yet even with Ser Raizel, they had struggled... and now.... Raskreia did not want to imagine what could have sent him in such a shock, but she could imagine. _Was Ignes Kravei really powerful enough to overwhelm Frankenstein?_ This was the only explanation. Raskreia could not fathom any other reason for Ser Raizel's sudden loss of will to fight. Yet even if he could not fight on.... She must stand strong. She was the Lord. She was born for this: to protect her people, both on the lands that were their home and here, far away, before the storm could reach their shores and ravage their people.

Heaving, she took in the situation when the titan turned away from her for a moment. Two of the werewolf warriors have been defeated. With a soft thud, Raskreia landed on the ground. Ser Raizel was with two of the modified humans who were part of his group. They must have joined him while she was preoccupied with the chimera. Raizel had sat up by now, supported by the purple-haired man. The fear and worry in the eyes of these two humans made her stomach turn.  
Karias was releasing arrows of spiritual energy from the back while two werewolf warriors tried to stay out of the Titan's way. The more time passed, the more danger they were in. Raizel's strength was fading. Muzaka was right, they must finish this all in one fell swoop.

“M-21,” Raizel said softly, turning his head to look at Tao. There was no need to put his question into explicit words. Tao pressed his lips together in response. “We did not find him,” Takeo added quietly and Raskreia could make out a slight tremble in his voice. The companion Raizel had meant to find... She did not allow herself to finish her train of thought.  
“Raizel.” She caught his empty stare and tried to find her own calm. The clan leaders were arriving to assist those who already were here in their fight. They could do it. Together, they could do it. Across the battlefield, she could hear Muzaka's mighty roar. “Now is not the time to be emotional,” she stated, feeling awfully blunt for such a comment. Was she not right, though? They both turned around, and Raskreia raised her arm to protect her eyes from the blinding light of Muzaka's spiritual energy, released in a magnitude he had not been able to muster up against titan. Even though she would rather have him by her side against the Titan... This was a personal matter, she could not keep him from settling that score first. Or else, he would not be able to give everything to stop this monstrosity.  
Muzaka has been wronged, this was his chance to find justice.

“She's right,” Tao said, finally snapping out of his temporary state of shock. “There's a chance M-21 is still alive.” Raskreia did not know whether he was merely saying that to comfort his companions, or whether his words were accompanied by true hope.  
Takeo placed his hand on Raizel's back while Tao held his arm. Together, they helped him back on his feet.

“We must help Muzaka,” Raizel muttered, and Raskreia shook her head.  
“The Titan is a threat to every single one of us. Muzaka is powerful.”  
Even though she had a hard time believing her own words – between Maduke, Ignes Kravei and two warriors, even someone as powerful as Muzaka could get overwhelmed easily. Just like Frankenstein. Raizel shook his head slowly. Even though she hated to admit it – he might be right. One against four, in his current state? With a sigh of exhaustion, she acquiesced. “I will cover your back.”

Raizel turned his gaze towards his two human friends. “Be careful.”

### Raizel II - Werewolf Island, 24th October 2012, 23:24

Frankenstein might have been defeated – but it was not too late to save Muzaka and M-21. Raizel clung to this thought as they crossed the battlefield, past Rael and Miss Seira against a warrior of the werewolves. It was not too late to save his friends. M-21. Muzaka. Tao. Takeo. The clan leaders. He was the Noblesse, and though his duty was bloody, and the price of his power higher than most felt comfortable with... to die protecting those he cared about would be a good death.

Muzaka was raging – and Raizel almost stopped, eyes widening in recognition. “Garda... is fighting with them. I cannot let him kill her.” Garda, she, who always followed Muzaka, wherever he went. He could not let him kill her. Muzaka would not be able to bear the guilt that her blood on his hands would place on his shoulders.

Conjuring up what little energy he had left, Raizel let a wing of blood sprout from his back – he could no longer summon two. His eyes gleamed red as he raised his hand. “Muzaka.”  
For a moment, Muzaka slowed, and his glowing eyes returned to their grey. A second of clarity. Raizel's hand trembled as he tried to gain control over Muzaka's raging mind. The only way to force him back into control of his own actions. A whiplash delivered by the traitor clan leader sent Muzaka reeling to the side and, coughing up blood, he landed on his knees. With a sweeping slash, Raskreia kept the white warrior from attacking the wounded former Lord again.

“So you really are here, Lord.” Maduke chuckled. “I would have come to greet you, had I known we're expecting such distinguished visitors.”  
“Save your pleasantries for someone who wants to hear them, Lord Maduke,” Raskreia stated bluntly while Raizel, behind her, helped Muzaka back up on his feet. Leave the Lords to each other, at least for one moment.  
“Rai.... you... pulled me out of this... in your state?” Muzaka coughed up a few drops of blood, pressing his hand over a wound below his rib cage, inflicted by Garda most likely.  
“I could not let you kill Garda,” he answered softly. More importantly, he could not let Muzaka rampage like that – against so many enemies, he needed a clear head. While Maduke accused the Lord of declaring war by coming to their lands personally, Muzaka took a moment to recover. Garda was on the ground a couple of feet away from them, unconscious once more. He really would have killed her... he swallowed.

“Raizel... you... the humans did not...” Muzaka was struggling with each word and, softly, Raizel placed a hand against his arm. “I am so sorry,” the werewolf spat, turning his head away. “... the injustice I committed against you... your life force...”  
“Do not ask for forgiveness,” Raizel interrupted him. “There is nothing to forgive.”

Despite the raging abomination, despite the taunts of the false Lord, despite the chaos that reigned around them, a part of Raizel felt soothed. At least one of his friends was safe.

Safe. _Watch out!_. Ignes Kravei's voice reached his ear from far away as he registered the blue fist rushing towards them. The world was too slow and too fast at the same time. He did not resist when Muzaka grabbed his arm – and like a wax doll, the werewolf flung him away. The ground shook under the impact of the titan's attack. The world was slow. With a sweeping motion, Titan turned to the right, towards Maduke and his two companions. For a few moments, scattered dust and dirt clouded Raizel's vision and, struggling to get back on his feet, he staggered towards Muzaka. Nothing could withstand such an attack.

“Raizel...” He could faintly feel traces of Muzaka's energy remaining. Helplessly, Raizel dropped to his knees next to the near-destroyed body of his friend. His bones were shattered, they must have punctured almost all of his vital organs. “... I am … sorry,” he whispered, coughing up blood. It splattered over Raizel's faze.

Again... he failed to save those he cared for.. again... He could feel the last gleam of life leaving the battered body of his oldest friend. Raizel's hands trembled. Again and again he lost them, everyone he cared for, swept up because his love brought nothing but damnation.  
Someone screamed, and it took a sharp ache in his throat to realize that it was his own voice cutting through the noise of the battles. Leaving behind the body, he rose to his feet. Frankenstein. Muzaka. M-21. He had failed them all. Because of his weakness, they died. Two wings of blood sprouted from his back as he unleashed the last of his force. The battlefield trembled as the titan's blood gushed from his veins, boiling hot acid that burnt itself into the ground. Blood. Blood. Blood. Let his own blood flow if only it meant that no other blood was spilled. His voice broke as he fell to the ground, where the chimera had stood. This... this must have been the last of his strength.

M-21. He had sworn to protect him. No more harm should come over a soul who endured so much suffering already. Muzaka. They were meant to learn to live again together. He was supposed to heal from the loss and let sunlight flood his soul anew. Frankenstein. He, who endured so many centuries of separation... taken from his undeserving Master just like that. He had failed them all.

All fights had come to a halt and for almost a minute, he heard nothing but his own rattled, laboured breath. Then, finally, laughter tore through the silence of the night. A slow clap. “Is that not absolutely _touching_? I think I'm going to cry!” Maduke laughed, voice trembling. Raizel forced himself to look up, and his glare met the werewolf Lord's stare. If only he had enough strength left... He felt a hand on his back. Takeo was the first one to join him. Tao knelt down next to Raizel as well. He must have enough life force left to destroy Maduke, and tear out the plant of evil by its roots.

“ **Lord Maduke!** ” Raskreia's voice cut through the laughter of the werewolf Lord and silenced him at once. Raizel had no strength left... but she did. “As the Lord of the Nobles, _**I**_ , Erga Kenesis di Raskreia, challenge you, the Lord of Werewolves!”

 


	4. Ignes I - Raskreia II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the previous chapter, Muzaka learned the truth about Ashleen's death - and sacrificed his life to get Raizel out of harm's way. Raskreia challenged Maduke to a duel to prevent Raizel from taking rash action.  
> In this chapter, Ignes gets an opportunity to face Raizel and Raskreia concludes the duel of Lords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am really overwhelmed by the love and support from all the commenters and I honestly thank you so much. In fact, you all gave me so much passion and enthusiasm for this story, I am actually working on chapter 8 already. Thank you so much for reading this, and sharing your thoughts.  
> (Note: yes, the reveal of Frankenstein's whereabouts is part of the content that has been written already)

### Ignes I – Werewolf Island, 24th October, 23:36

None of this was supposed to happen. Muzaka should have come alone, and while the Lord was distracted with his old nemesis, Ignes could have made a quiet departure. By the time Maduke would notice she went missing, she would be long gone and out of reach. Now, however, she was stuck amid the other werewolf warriors, and the heartbreaking, blood-freezing sound of the Noblesse's screams of despair still rang in her head like sirens when the noble Lord uttered her challenge. One Lord against another, but the scales were tilted.

“Do you regret coming here, now, all of a sudden, _Lord_?” Maduke spat the word as though it was an insult. “This is nothing less but a declaration of war, to come here, in person! Did you truly believe that allying with the banished Lord and the traitor warriors would give you the right to invade our lands?”  
Raskreia's face was unmoving despite the pressure of the situation. The Clan Leaders had started gathered behind and around Ser Raizel, while the warriors retreated behind their Lord.  
“Why so silent, Lord?” His smile was nothing but a taunt, voice gentler than befitted his riled-up spirits. “Are you realizing that coming here was a mistake?”  
“I challenged you, Lord, to a battle of power, not a battle of wits,” she stated blandly. “Face me, in the name of the nobles killed by your warriors – and just as I will spare your warriors if you are defeated, allow these nobles to retreat if you defeat me.”  
Maduke chuckled. “... of course. The people should not have to suffer for the foolishness of their Lord. Very well. I accept your challenge, Lord Raskreia.”  
Ignes has seen his smile before. He had no intentions of letting anyone leave alive. Raskreia turned towards her clan leaders, crimson eyes focused on Ser Raizel. “Cadis Etrama di Raizel. If I fail, you must lead our people to safety.”

Some of the younger warriors around her murmured in amazement as they watched their Lord transform into his battle form, blue light almost blinding their eyes. This was a whole other kind of power than the warriors had received. The power of a Lord. Their duel was unfair, Ignes realized that within moments of their clash. Ragnarok was not meant to focus its power on a single target, and to use it as sword... meant getting within melee range. Everyone knew only a fool would confront a werewolf head on in close combat. Something about the sight made her feel sick. What was a young, exhausted Lord against an ancient Lord who had barely used any of his power yet?

The clan leaders were a restless mess. Familiar faces. She could see Rael, along with the Loyard and Landegre children. This place would become their cold grave. She vaguely remembered Karias and Rosaria, too. The grey-haired man must be the leader of the Ru clan. And... the Noblesse. He was a mess. A bloody, broken mess that made her want to cry despite her hatred.  
A look towards the warriors on their side. She saw amazement, she saw anger. Mirai was in the back, weeping for her sister. They all had lost comrades today, but none as close as a sister. More importantly... they still outnumbered the nobles, despite the losses, and their superior regeneration only worked in their favour. Was this good for her? Ignes could not tell. All she knew was – if Maduke won this fight, this world would belong to him. Why did this thought fill her with unease and fear?

Biting at the nail of her index finger, she turned her attention back to the fighting Lords. Would Maduke be able to get past Raskreia's defenses? Would she be able to injure him faster than he could heal? No, but a victory of the noble Lord would be equally as bad. Raskreia might be willing to spare the werewolf warriors (and Ignes was willing to believe her in that) but her own fate... was nowhere as certain as theirs.  
Before Ignes could turn around, away from the duel, she felt a hand on her shoulder, keeping her in place. “Are you thinking of running?” Zaiga's voice was near her ear and tickled her neck. “I know what happened down in the labs,” he whispered. “Don't do anything stupid. You can still be of use to our people.” He dropped his hand and pulled away. Ignes felt cold, sick to the stomach. No, that's why … She could not stay here. But a duel must always end _somehow_. One would win, one would lose. Unless... It was not too late to cause the kind of chaos that would allow her to leave unnoticed. She was not ready to die, but there was no way she was going to just stay here.

The nobles... She could see Rosaria and Karias struggling to keep the Ru Leader from interfering with the duel. Of course – if one of the clan leaders attacked first... the warriors would have the right to come in aid of their Lord. In that case, they would be outnumbered and... most likely... overwhelmed. She should not care. Just months ago, she'd fought three of these people and meant to use them as Test Subjects. Something must happen and her own hands were tied. The nobles obeyed their Lord, though. Would they interfere in time? Would they interfere at all? The warriors were no better, restless, distraught by the idea of letting the invaders get away just like that, most likely. They did not doubt their Lord.

“You're better than I thought, young Lord,” Maduke scoffed, leaping back to get some distance between himself and Ragnarok. Though Raskreia had, as Ignes feared, not managed to pass his regeneration... he had not broken her defenses just yet. A deep growl rumbled through his chest, and the power of his aura electrified the air. He was transforming again, growing in size and mass, his energy changing.  
“Is the Lord.....?” - “He's transforming again!” - “How amazing!” - “Our Lord is so powerful!”  
Oh no. He would win and she would lose. Maduke's animalistic roar made her shudder. It sounded more like a beast than a man. Abruptly, Ignes turned towards Mirai, and crouched down next to her. “Look at that. The Lord is going to win,” Ignes said, and Juraki, stood nearby, cast a suspicious glance at her. “And he is going to let these people go... Can you believe it? He's so _merciful_!”  
Biting back a sob, Mirai grit her teeth.  
“I probably could not bear that. I couldn't let the people who killed my comrades go just like that,” Ignes continued.  
“It's not right!”, Mirai sobbed. “We did nothing wrong and they had no right to come here in the first place!”  
“She's right!”, Dorant agreed, approaching them from the backrow. He was on edge, semi-transformed. He, too, must have lost more than one comrade already. “Why are we letting them go if they attacked us first and started killing our comrades?!”  
“And you just let them do?”, Ignes asked softly, her voice coming out a friendly purr. She had their attention now – she must not lose it, or else she was in even more trouble. Now she must finish what she tried to start.  
“What you are talking about is nothing less than treason,” Juraki finally interrupted before Mirai could answer Ignes' rhetorical question.  
“Not if everyone does it,” Ignes stated bluntly. If everyone broke the Lord's order.... would he execute them all? She glanced around the warriors whose attention she had gained. “If any of you decides that justice must be served...” She reached into the depths of her inner seas and summoned forth Leviathan, her cherished soul weapon. “You have my support.”

As if the word 'treason' ever had stopped Ignes. Her words had taken root – they had reignited Mirai's will to fight. The green-haired warrior got up. “She's right. Are we going to just let them get away with this?!”  
The warriors would not follow a noble, a foreigner in their lands, but one of their own? Ignes had set the fire and now she could watch it all go out in flames as Mirai released a bolt of concentrated aural energy at the nobles. The Lords briefly halted in their movements, taken off guard by the sudden eruption of battles around them. Ignes glanced at Zaiga, who remained stood where he was for now. His yellow eyes were fixated on her – and they both knew she did not intend to suffer the consequences for inciting these fights.

Maduke used the moment of distraction to attack the Noble Lord from the side. Their warriors and clan leaders refusing to stay put did not mean the end of their duel.  
Ignes was left alone. Now that the damage was done, the warriors had no choice but to come to the support of their more hot-headed comrades. This was the perfect opportunity to run. Then why did her legs refuse to move? Ser Raizel. He was there, just a dozen yards away from her. Now or never. If she left now... Her father would never rest in peace if she failed to take vengeance now. Weakened by the destruction of Titan and the losses he just had gone through, he was easy prey. She must finish him – she must do it and she could not let one of the warriors get in her way. Maduke was right. Today was the day of her vengeance and she would savour it. Far away from here, preferably.

Ignes crossed the distance past the different fights that had erupted to approach the Noblesse. “Ser Raizel. We still have unfinished business.” She forced her voice to remain steady. Leviathan manifested in her hand. Her only companion, her only solace.  
The Noblesse looked tired, so incredibly tired. His crimson eyes met hers. “You did it, did you not?”, he asked.  
“A bonded for a bonded,” she spat, voice trembling. Father... Her Bonded... the only person she had ever loved. Gone. Because of him. He was.... truly despicable. Even now, he barely paid attention to her – he stared past her, fixated on the duel of Lords. “Pay attention to the enemy in front of you!”, Ignes yelled, and Raizel weakly deflected her whiplash. His passiveness frightened her. This... this must be the last of his strength. Was he... was he saving it? Something about this thought made her sick. Was she not worth the blood it would take to destroy her? Was Raizel not thorough in his killing sprees?

“Ignes.” His dead eyes met hers. “Leave, and pray no one will ever find you.”  
She staggered back, surprised by his words. He was.... telling her to leave? But of course. He must be holding back to save strength for the werewolf Lord. He.... Ignes snorted, but it came out as chocked sob. “You really are.... Come on. Murder me. _Murder me,_ like you murdered my father!” She took an angry step towards him, and he did not recoil. She did not dare coming closer. “You hear that? **MURDER ME.**.. **LIKE . YOU . MURDERED . MY . FATHER** !”  
Raizel's eyes held nothing but sadness when he summoned forth a single wing of crimson blood. Sorrow, sadness, regret. She felt sick. “Defend yourself, Ignes Kravei.”

Their fight was but a joke – he hardly attacked, let her push him into the defensive, and she, in turn, like a weak coward, did not have the heart to unleash her wrath on someone who could barely maintain their posture. This was no battle. There was no honour in this, no glory, nothing. If she killed him now, this would be but a foul, spineless murder. Why did she care?  
“Ser Raizel,” she whispered, closing the distance between them. His eyes were empty, as if his life was bleeding out of him with each passing breath. This void in his eyes... was the void she'd felt herself. How could she...? She couldn't.

“A bonded for a bonded, Ser Raizel. Please, retreat, and take the Nobles with you.”

### Raskreia II – Werewolf Island, 24th October, 23:57

Was she still not strong enough? Once more, the fate of the Nobles was on the sword's edge. This time, the Noblesse and his bonded were not here to fight her battles. She was Erga Kenesis di Raskreia, the Lord, and she was losing. Protecting Raizel from the abomination had cost much of her strength while the werewolf Lord had barely tapped into the extent of his power so far.  
A confrontation with the werewolves had been inevitable for more than just a while now and she'd hesitated for too long. Once more, her inability to decide in time would cost her people dearly.

For a brief moment, her attention was drawn by the shrill voice of the traitor clan leader who'd joined Maduke. Raizel was fighting again – now, of all times, when he must preserve what little power he had left. “Can you really afford to pay attention to something else?”, the Werewolf snarled, lunging at her with claws at the ready. Using the blunt edge of Ragnarok, Raskreia deflected the blow, dodging underneath the large arm of the transformed beast.

Before he could pull away, she countered, and thrust Ragnarok forward, angling it up through his ribcage. Grabbing the hilt with her second hand to stabilize her grip, she twisted the sword back to recoil before he could counter. His claws missed her abdomen by narrow as he retaliated with a roar of rage. This was an exercise in futility – someone like Rosaria or Rael might be able to deliver sufficiently devastating or rapid attacks, but she did not.

“You should surrender, Lord,” he taunted with a snarl as he unleashed his aura in a forceful blast that sent her reeling for a second. Before he could seize the opportunity to deliver a fatal attack, Raskreia was thrown back by massive soul energy crashing into the ground right between her and the werewolf Lord. For a few seconds, she saw nothing but black scales. Ignes had abandoned her fight with Raizel.... to what end? Before she could find out, Maduke turned on his ally with a bestial growl. His claws pierced Ignes' abdomen, drawing a shrill screech of pain and shock from her, and lifted her off the ground. Red blood soaked the brown fur of his arms. “Watch where you're aiming!”, he snapped and hurled her away. Ignes collapsed on the ground almost five yards away from them.

Though Raskreia barely even understood what just happened, this interruption was a much needed one. With a breathless huff, she dared glancing around to assess the situation. The Clan Leaders were getting overwhelmed. The two modified humans helped Raizel defend himself against a green-haired female warrior.  
For a second, even the Lord was distracted – and instead of seizing the opportunity to land an attack of surprise, she turned her head as well. Raskreia could hear her own heart beating. Her clan leaders were losing. Rael was overwhelmed, despite his superior speed, by the amount of enemies he was facing. His wounds were deep. Kei was caught between two enraged warriors. They were all going to die. She would fail to stop the Lord before his warriors got the upper hand and then the entire noble race would be doomed because of her mistake.

This was her fault, and though her heart broke, she must do her duty.

Raskreia took a deep breath and deflected a blow of aural energy from the werewolf Lord before thrusting Ragnarok's tip into the ground beneath her feet and lowering herself down on one knee. Breathlessly, her forehead sank against the hilt of the sword.  
“I surrender!”

For a few moments, a dead silence settled over the battlefield. All eyes on her, the failed Lord, kneeling before another. This was a Lord's duty: to swallow her pride to save her people instead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a shoutout to the discord group and the commenters. Originally, I meant to kill off Kei Ru or Rael in this chapter, but everyone seems so shaken by the amount of angst here that I decided to... spare him. Hah. Comments save lives! (yes, I do, in fact, make adjustments to my stories based on the feedback I receive)


	5. Maduke II - Seira I - Raskreia III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the previous chapter, Ignes broke the temporary truce during the Lords' duel and confronted Rai. Seeing that they were losing, Raskreia surrendered.  
> Maduke enjoys his victory, Raizel does not know what to do and Raskreia is not impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a huge thank you to all the readers and especially those who left comments, I am really happy to be sharing this with you! <3 As of now, by estimations, it will take me about 60-ish chapters to do everything I had planned to do, so, as you see... busy schedule. We are just getting started - BUT plenty of time to fix this mess I brought them in.

### Maduke II - Werewolf Island, 25th October, 00:10

Muzaka was lying dead in the dust and the noble Lord knelt before him and Maduke felt nothing but the devastating realization that this was the best day of his life. From here on, no day could bear a greater, more fulfilling glory. He laughed. The Noble Lord really knelt before him.  
“ **Warriors**!” His voice cut through the night and the warriors retreated from their battles against the nobles. He wanted to rip her throat open and taste the blood of a Lord. Like a beast, he wanted to devour her, and then all others. Reining himself in, he forced his body back into a humanoid appearance, and the cold air bit at his flaming skin. Zaiga approached him from the side and offered his cloak. Maduke never had liked the colour white in particular, but to meet the beginning of his true reign bare as the Moonmother had made him was hardly appropriate.

He saw disbelief and terror in the faces of the nobles. It would take so little to finish them off and be done with them for good.  
“Look at your Lord!”, he proclaimed, turning towards the invaders who realized that they had lost their fight. The Noblesse, bruised and battered and splattered with the blood of enemies and friends alike, glared daggers at him. Would he dare? Maduke almost wanted to challenge him, too. He wanted more. More. More. More. More. Let him kill at least someone with his own hands tonight.  
“Cadis Etrama di Raizel,” Lord Raskreia started, forcing her voice to remain steady despite the emotions she must be feeling right now. “Do not be reckless for my sake, but be reasonable for the sake of our people. Lord Maduke, you won this duel: keep your end of the bargain and let my people retreat.”

Maduke almost bared his teeth with a growl. How dare she, appeal to his honour as Lord? This cursed set of outdated ideals tied his hands more than he cared to admit. But a rule once broken... If he forfeit his word now, they would all know: the word of a Lord really meant nothing. He took a step back. It did not matter. The Noblesse was almost dying right in front of their eyes and the Lord knelt before him, defeated. If the two strongest nobles could not stop him, no one could.  
“Ignes.” This was a _command_. One that was not executed at once. He turned his head to cast a glance back. Gotaru, one of the younger warriors, helped the noble scientist back up on her feet. She pressed a red-stained hand against her abdomen where his claws had lacerated her skin and flesh. That's the least she deserved for getting between him and his opponent in a sloppily aimed attack at an enemy right in front of her face.  
The warrior placed one hand against Ignes' back and held her by the arm as well to keep her stable as they approached him, Zaiga and the defeated noble Lord.

“Restrain our guest, will you?”, he asked, trying to keep his voice steady despite his nervous excitement. Raskreia rose back to her feet and Maduke hated the way Ignes flinched away from the noble Lord's steely glare. A red ribbon snaked itself around Lord Raskreia's arms, tying them together from the elbows down to the wrists. She did not resist. Maybe it would not even have been necessary, he would not have been surprised if she had complied even without the Kravei weapon tying her down like that.  
“Juraki.” The blue-haired werewolf approached, gaze lowered respectfully. “You and the other warriors, escort the nobles away. After that, look for survivors and casualties, and then, gather at the throne.” The warrior nodded. “As you command, Lord.”

Everything was perfect. Everything was just so heartbreakingly perfect. Raskreia turned her eyes to her clan leaders with a sadness that made him rejoice.

“I apologize for not being strong enough.”

### Seira I – Unknown, 25th October, 00:48

This was not real. This was not real. This was absolutely real. Seira could barely comprehend how things had turned this grim this fast. They had meant to save M-21, but instead, they lost Frankenstein, Muzaka and the Lord. Even though Tao kept insisting that their modified friend was still alive, Seira knew that he was merely lying to himself because the more likely alternative frightened him too much. She was scared too.  
What would happen now? Their Lord was in the hands of the enemy and at the current state of things, Seira could not see any way to turn this around. The werewolf warriors had let them leave spitting curses and taunts and they were right. They all have been too weak. They have been foolish to invade them in their own territory without the intention of facing the wrath of their entire people. Now, the Lord paid the price for their own lack of strength.

On a small island off the coast of the werewolf territory, they stopped. Seira helped Rael sit down against a boulder. His wounds were deep, but he would live. That was good. She was not sure whether she would bear even more loss tonight.  
Ser Karias set down the unconscious werewolf woman he'd taken from the battlefield. Tao and Takeo were right next to Raizel who'd placed his hand against a tree to support himself. Rosaria was pacing nervously, tense, brushing off all of Kei's attempts at getting her to stop and calm down for a moment. Regis sat down next to Rael. Had their situation ever been more desperate?

“Ser Raizel... what do we do now?” Karias wrought his hands, clearly trying to resist the urge to pace like Rosaria.  
“We must help the Lord!”, the red-headed woman interjected. “We cannot just leave her there!”  
“Going back is suicide, Rosaria!”, Karias answered curtly. “And then there is no telling what will happen to the Lord!”  
“So we just leave her in the hands of the werewolves?!”, she asked, distraught beyond measure by the mere idea of abandoning their Lord to the mercy of another.  
Rael pushed himself up along the boulder to get back up on his feet. “If we don't do anything, they **will** come for us too!”  
“You and Kei are a mess!”, Regis retorted. “We all are. And they outnumber us!”  
“Then we must come back with the remaining Clan Leaders!”, Karias insisted.  
“And risk fully exposing Lukedonia if we fail?”, Kei asked, finally getting involved in this discussion.  
“It's better than going home and waiting for them to come to us!”, Rosaria insisted.

Seira watched the Clan Leaders argue with heavy heart. She wanted to raise their voice and tell them to stop. She wanted someone to raise their voice and tell them to stop, this could only get worse. Finally, they turned on the Noblesse.  
“What are we supposed to do?” - “Ser Raizel, can you defeat them?” - “Is Frankenstein really dead?” - “What do we do without our Lord?” - “Where do we go now?” - “Is it really hopeless?”  
Several voices all at once. They were afraid. Seira realized that. They were afraid, just like her.

“ _ **I don't know!**_ ” Raizel suddenly raising his voice silenced the panicked clan leaders at once. The Noblesse's breath was heavy, laboured, and he shook his hand, running his hand over his face. “I don't know,” he whispered. Was he... was he crying? Seira could not see from where she was stood, and she did not want to see.  
The nobles recoiled, taken aback by the strong emotional response of the one who was usually so calm and composed. He lost his three closest friends tonight, and gladly would have given his life, had the Lord not stepped in to stop him. Seira knew him well enough by now. A cynical, dark part of her wondered whether it would have been better that way. Then... No. They could not afford to be divided. Not in a time like this. She should not allow herself to think like that even for a single moment.

Ser Raizel took a shaky breath. All eyes on him. He must feel uncomfortable. Seira did not envy him and the choices he faced. What did you choose when all choices were terrible? What was the lesser evil in this situation?

“... we retreat to Lukedonia and consult the other Clan Leaders first,” he said after a few moments of thought. He was right. While they were still exhausted and shaken, they would be nothing but easy prey for the enemies they had failed to defeat today.

Seira did not know whether there was something like God, but if there was, she would pray that when they returned, they would find the Lord and M-21 alive and well.

### Raskreia III - Werewolf Island, 25th October, 1:25

Raskreia's heart bled at the mere thought of having knelt before another Lord. Now, she could only hope that they would use their time wisely. There was no doubt that sooner or later, Maduke would retaliate. Several of his warriors have been killed today, there was no way he was just going to let it slide. For now, all she could do was retain composure and hope.  
  
The Kravei weapon, summoned as red band, restrained her arms in an uncomfortable position, but she complied anyway, walking between the Lord and Ignes. The bearded warrior who had offered the Lord his cloak earlier walked behind them.  
“Ignes... that modified human that almost defeated you, earlier... Who was that?”, he inquired, casting a quick glance at the scientist, past Raskreia.  
“... that was Frankenstein.” Ignes swallowed. “Ser Raizel's... bonded.”  
“Ah. So that was _him_. I imagined he'd look different. And is he dead?”  
“What... what kind of a question is that? Obviously.”  
“Is it really obvious, though? There was no body.”  
Raskreia felt as though her blood might freeze in her veins. No body? Might he... Could Frankenstein possibly be still alive? If yes... he might turn things around. Ignes bristled next to her.  
“Nobles don't leave a body either. There is no way he survived that.”  
Ignes did not sound all that certain either. Maduke hummed, though Raskreia could not tell whether he was agreeing or merely finishing the conversation.

Silence settled between them. There was nothing left to say. The pale light of the full moon barely illuminated this ancient, deep part of the woods. After a while, they reached a building, secured by several sigils of aura. The Lord dissolved them so they could pass. A subterranean facility. While the upper levels seemed recent, the further they descended, the older the structures got. Raskreia used her psychic senses to gain an idea of this place. The walls were several meters thick, even a powerful warrior would probably have struggle getting past this place – especially if it all were to collapse. This was not a regular prison. It was a prison for powerful enemies. Why was she not surprised to see that Maduke had such a place?

“Is this where...” Ignes started, trailed off, and the Lord confirmed with a hum. The restraint on her arms dissolved as they stopped before one of the cells.  
“Had I known that I would house such an important guest, I would have prepared more comfortable accommodations,” Maduke noted with a chuckle. Not even dignifying him with as little as a glare, she entered the cell. She was still the Lord of Nobles and he would not have her pride. Raskreia sat on the wooden bench by the wall and the bearded werewolf entered the cell.  
“Your Lordship,” he said with a mocking smile and fastened one of her wrists with a handcuff of thick metal, attached to the wall by a long, heavy chain. Raskreia wondered what kind of alloy this must be made of.  
“I am complying. There is no need for these measures,” she stated dryly and the werewolf hesitated for a moment.  
“Trust is good, control is better,” Maduke noted. “Continue.”  
Raskreia's other wrist was cuffed as well. At least the chains were long enough to still fold her hands in her lap. The werewolf stepped back and conjured up his aura, darkness imbued with golden runes she identified as the ancient tongue – he was a user of magic. As he weaved his spell, he stepped out of her cell backwards. The golden runes sat down on the ground. A trap spell that would explode the moment someone stepped inside – or tried to leave it. Raskreia remembered Rosaria's mother, the previous leader of the Elenor Clan, teaching her about these most insidious incantations and spells. The cell door was closed and the warrior handed the key to his Lord.

Maduke turned around sharply to leave. Ignes and the warrior did the same – but he stopped. “Not you, Ignes. You stay here.”  
Ignes blinked in confusion. “Oh? You want me to guard the Lord? A-alright.” She smiled widely.  
“No. I want you to stay here and think about your behaviour and your position here,” the Lord replied calmly.  
“... pardon?” Ignes cocked her head to the side. Lightning-fast, Maduke turned around and seized her by the throat. Ignes wrapped her hands around his wrist in her vain struggle as he lifted her off the ground. She made a strangled noise of distress.  
“Whose side are you on?”, he growled.  
“Yours, Lord!” Ignes' voice was a shrill, high-pitched squeak. Without further ado, he discarded her, through the door of the cell opposite Raskreia's. Ignes hit the wall, collapsing against the cold stone. Zaiga closed that door as well.  
“I will be busy for the coming days,” Maduke stated, regaining his composure. “Use that time to think of a good reason why I should not brand you a traitor for your mistakes today.”  
“You... you cannot do that! I _am_ on your side, I swear!”  
Ignes pushed up against the the door, hands wrapped around the metal bars.  
“Are you? Don't test my patience. Pray I will feel merciful when I have time to decide what to do with you.”

Ignoring any further of her pleas, the Lord and the warrior left, leaving Ignes pacing and cussing. “Shit! Shit! _**SHIT**_!” She punched the wall and Raskreia almost grimaced at the ugly sound of breaking bones. With tears in her eyes, Ignes continued cussing in high-pitched whispers as she steadied her broken hand with the other one.  
Had someone told her just one day ago that she and Ignes would both end up in a prison on the werewolf island, she would have assumed they must have lost their mind. This was a turn of events she had not anticipated.  
Raskreia almost laughed. 

 


	6. Crombel I - Juraki II - Gejutel I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, the defeated nobles were forced to retreat and regroup - Raizel decided to return to Lukedonia, for now. Raskreia and, to everyone's surprise, Ignes were both imprisoned by Maduke. Now, an old enemy observes the situation, the Lord speaks to his people and the nobles look for leadership

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading, and I thank you for trusting me and my tags :) You might be delighted to hear that next week, there will be a comeback you all have been waiting for for weeks, so stay tuned :)

###  Crombel I – South Korea, 25th October, 2:31

Whatever happened on the island of the werewolves, Dr. Crombel knew with absolute certainty that whatever the news, they would be good for him. When Muzaka left Korea in the direction of his old home, Crombel had assumed that the chaos the former Lord would stir up would also allow him to scout out the situation. Of course, Muzaka was useful to have on his side – but an opportunity to get his hands on some of the secrets of the werewolves? Crombel hated the idea of letting that opportunity slip. Yet the explosions and blasts and fluctuations of energy he'd sensed... The pilot had already warned that he did not know where and how to land, given that the fights seemed to be all over the place. Muzaka alone could not possibly have caused this much destruction alone. What happened there?

Thus, he was forced to return to Korea.

With an exhausted sigh, Crombel picked up the glass of whiskey he'd poured himself. “Aris. Yuri. Mark. Get a glass as well.” He gestured at the bowl of ice cubes and the recently opened bottle. Yuri prepared three glasses, for him and his two comrades. Ah, his closest confidants. Crombel watched the three of them attentively. Heavy silence lingered. Of course, they were waiting to hear the news, though they must have guessed, by now, that nothing had gone according to plan. That was alright. Things rarely played out the way someone anticipated. The key was reacting accordingly.

Aris sat on a nearby chair, legs crossed daintily. She bounced her foot slightly as she sipped at her whiskey. The three of them waited for his word.

“We're probably going to hear from the werewolves soon, one way or another.” Crombel doubted that the First Elder had started moving, which meant that the Nobles were the most likely candidates to have caused trouble on the island of werewolves. One party must suffer high losses. In the best case, it would be the werewolves – if his guess was correct, the werewolves would be easy prey in a weakened state. The more damage the different parties took in this game he played so diligently, the better for him.

One by one, the pieces would all come together, and Crombel intended to come out on top when all of this was over. He emptied out the glass and enjoyed the pleasant, warm sensation of the liquor making its way down his throat and settling in a cozy burn on the inside.

“Things are about to get really interesting. It's only a matter of days until we get to hear what happened... and how to proceed.”

###  Juraki II – Werewolves Island, 25th October, 3:16

Some of the warriors did not even leave a body. They were gone without a trace. Others were found in scattered pieces. Tomorrow, their best hunters would comb through the forests and mountains to assess the damage and possibly find other survivors – or at least bodies to bury.

When Juraki and his search party reached the throne, surrounded by the smoking ruins of the once proud castle, he saw nothing but exhaustion and upset in the faces of his comrades. Was it right to allow the nobles to retreat, such as their Lord had guaranteed the noble woman? They had invaded without any reason and started killing their people – what for? Maybe this was angering Juraki more than anything. What  _did_ his comrades die for? Was there any point to the werewolf blood shed tonight? 

Many of the injured warriors had insisted on staying here even though their bodies were a mess that needed time and rest to recover. Juraki crouched down next to Dorant who was sat against what was left of a wall. He looked tired.   
“You and the others should be resting, not here,” Juraki chided and Dorant merely shook his head in return.  
“No. I want to hear what the Lord has to say about this. I want to know what will happen now.”   
Juraki knew what his friend  _actually_ meant. He knew what they all thought, in secret: when would they get an opportunity to avenge their fallen comrades? They might have their Lord now but that would not bring back the dead. Their deaths would not be honoured, either, if their murderers were allowed to leave just like that. 

The noise of countless parallel conversations stopped at once when the Lord and Zaiga approached. Quietly, the warriors moved aside for the Lord and his right hand, opening a passage to the throne that stood untouched by the destruction all around them. Juraki noticed that the noble scientist was not here, though she had left with them.

Zaiga stopped in the front row while the Lord ascended the steps to the throne alone. Instead of sitting down, he merely ran his fingers over one of the armrests. No one dared speaking. “A sad day will dawn soon,” the Lord said, quietly, and his voice was still heard by everyone. He turned around.

“I want to speak to all of you from the depths of my heart to the depths of yours. Though you might feel like you have failed your people tonight, your people, your comrades, your brothers and sisters, I see proud warriors. Proud warriors who pushed back a cowardly enemy who came in the dark. Not in thousands of years has an enemy dared to set foot on our holy lands, the home of our ancestors, the home of our children. Each and every one of you fought with courage, and the Moonmother smiles upon each of you with pride, for you live, and your will to fight for our people is unbroken.   
Those of your comrades, brothers and sisters in spirit and heart, died as heroes, remember them as such! Their heroic sacrifice will not have been in vain. They will not be forgotten – and they will not be unavenged. We werewolves are armed against weakness and uncertainty. The blows and misfortunes of the war the Nobles wish to bring to us only gives us additional strength, firm resolve, and a spiritual and fighting will to overcome all difficulties and obstacles!

Tonight, the enemies of our people have revealed themselves! Yes, the same warriors who refused to accept the gift of power are the ones who sought to overthrow us all by cowardly trying to instigate a war with the nobles! I know some of you even wondered whether they might be right, in the darkest corners of your hearts. After tonight, no one shall doubt you anymore. Those who doubted our methods – have been proven wrong. Those who doubted our power – have been proven wrong. Those who doubted our devotion to our people – have been proven wrong. Any who can still say the heroic sacrifices of those who contributed to your power has been in vain wishes to see these lands conquered under foreign rule. Any who can look you in the eye and doubt your devotion to the werewolf people wishes to see you slain like your comrades tonight. Any who still doubts our ways – is an enemy!”

Juraki bristled. He'd never seen the Lord in such a state of excitement before, and it was contagious. He could feel it, his comrades around him, and he, too, could feel it in his heart, anger, and a thirst for revenge. Though the sacrifices of their own people were a bitter pill to swallow... tonight, they all had seen that they were  _necessary_ . 

“We will weed out the traitors among our own people and tear out the evil they sow in our hearts: doubt and dissent! Have no mercy on any of these treacherous enemies, they will have none for you! Tell me, can the werewolf people still put their trust and their faith in you?”

Some answered with howls of excitement and rage.

“Tell me, will each warrior that died tonight be avenged tenfold?! Will you continue to serve with pride, honour and an iron determination to do whatever it takes to further the glory of your people?!”

They cheered, for he said what they wanted to hear.

“Mourn the dead, heal the wounded, and then rise, rise once more, with your head held high and fire in your hearts! Grow stronger, so strong that the earth quakes with each step! Grow powerful, so powerful that the mountains themselves move out of your way! Be the storm that tears down the castles and temples of the enemy! You are the future, the pride, the power of our people! You are True Warriors, and after today, no one will ever doubt the strength of our people again – not tomorrow, and not in a thousand years!”

And the night came alive with their ecstatic, blissful rage.

###  Gejutel I – Lukedonia, 27th October, 15:23

No one is infallible, not even the Lord. This old wisdom rang truer than ever in Gejutel's mind as he paced up and down before the empty throne. Claudia and Ludis had gone out, patrolling the coasts as they awaited the return of the Lord. This was a disaster - he had failed his duty as advisor to the Lord, still young, emotional, and the wounds of the past months still sat deep. Yes, Gejutel had failed her – the Lord had not even shared her intentions with him, had not sought counsel, but left Lukedonia with two clan leaders. Given the power of the werewolves, Gejutel would not even have advised invading their territory with the combined strength of the clan leaders – there was no point in waking a sleeping lion, such as some humans would say.

Or might the Lord be right? Warriors had accompanied the traitor clan leaders – were they acting on their own, or on behalf of Maduke? Gejutel was well aware of the close friendship between the old leader of the Tradio Clan and the werewolf Lord, dating back to the era before the traitors had made their move on Ser Raizel's life. In that case, the war might very well have been inevitable – regardless of who started it.

He was an advisor, an old clan leader who offered his long experience to the Lord – he was not  _entitled_ to voice his opinion and be heard. If the Lord did not wish to consult him before making a decision, this was a call he must accept, acknowledge and support regardless of his personal feelings. 

This has been going on for three days already, and with each passing hour, Gejutel felt as though he was growing older and older. When the time came, at last, his heart sunk. Ser Raizel and Rosaria led the group of the returned clan leaders and a single glance at their faces filled Gejutel with a fear he had not even known when he was certain that the traitors invading Lukedonia would be his end.

“Where is the Lord?” His question was answered with silence. Raizel. Rosaria and Kei. Rael and Karias. Seira and Regis. Tao and Takeo. Claudia and Ludis, who accompanied them here. A redhead werewolf woman he did not recognize. The Lord was not with them. Gejutel looked at weary, tired, hopeless faces. “The Lord – was she...”

“She surrendered in a duel and was taken prisoner,” Rosaria said before he could finish his question, and for once, he did not mind this rude interruption. He had not wanted to ask whether the Lord had fallen in battle. The mere thought... Slowly, Gejutel turned his head to look at the empty throne. The invasion by the traitor nobles felt like nothing in comparison to this. _The Lord..._

In silence, he took in what happened – the almost-defeat of the clan leaders and the duel of Lords, the death of Muzaka and the disappearance of Frankenstein and M-21, the werewolf chimera and Raizel's worsening state. None of this was real, he thought, even though Gejutel knew exactly that this nightmare was  _the truth_ . The Noblesse was fading away before their eyes and Frankenstein, easily powerful enough to overwhelm most of the current clan leaders, was gone. And the Lord... was in the hands of the enemy. 

Slowly, Gejutel turned away from the clan leaders and approached the throne instead. Empty, like his mind. Now, of all times, he should be able to think clearly, and precisely. What would become of them without leadership? The throne of the Lord could not be left empty, there must always be one. He knew that most of those present would probably agree if he were to step up and claim this burden and honour himself, to sit as the Lord's steward until she was set free and could return to her rightful throne. This was not the rightful way of things, though.

“Ser Raizel. I understand that what I ask of you does not come lightly to you, but our people always need one to lead them. You are the sole heir acknowledged by a Lord.”  
“Is this the first thing you think of?!”, Rosaria asked, overwhelmed by the power of her own emotions. “Our Lord is in the hands of the enemy and you think of who to put in her place?!”  
“ _Someone_ must lead, until the Lord returns,” he replied firmly, turning around to the younger Clan Leaders.  
“I refuse,” Raizel said softly, his voice barely audible despite the nervous, tense silence in the throne room. Gejutel had feared that he would say that.  
“Dark days are ahead for us, Ser Raizel. Our people need hope, someone to lead them, someone _legitimate_. I know that it is not little I ask of you, yet it is something necessary.”

With a heavy sigh, Raizel acquiesced and approached the throne. His soft steps made no sound on the marble floor. He stopped next to the throne and, gently, placed his hand against an armrest.

“Until the day the Lord is free, I will lead, to the best of my abilities.”   
They did not kneel, and he did not sit.

 


	7. Frankenstein II - Third Elder I - Raizel III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still stand by: thank you for reading. As promised, this chapter is easier on the heart x3

### Frankenstein II – Werewolf Island, 27th October, 02:10

Emptiness. The lines between the waking world and reality vanished and left Frankenstein with nothing but an emptiness that made him think of the vast, uncaring void that was the universe. Was anybody out there? He might as well be floating through space and time and be unaware of it. Frankenstein could not remember he had seen this many stars. Slipping in and out of consciousness, Frankenstein watched the stars pass, unable to control his body. He was cold, so cold, and his throat was sore and parched. Frankenstein felt disconnected from his body, like a stranger doomed to watch. His limbs would not obey him.

As he watched the stars pass him by, he slowly regained awareness. His memories were a tattered mess. He felt sick, but only gagged up bile that burned in his sore, dry throat. Frankenstein barely managed to flip over on his stomach. This was the end. His vision blurred as he tried to take in his surroundings. Five ancient trees stood in a ring around him. The grass under his bare skin felt dry, as though the last rain has been a while ago. Here, he would die. It was alright. He no longer felt the bond. Even in the long centuries of separation, he could always feel it, faintly, this lifeline that tethered him to this world. Gone. Gone. Gone. Frankenstein could no longer feel him. In fact, he could no longer feel anything. Empty, that's what he was. He called out to Dark Spear, his lover who was always by his side, and was met with deafening silence once more. They were gone.

Frankenstein felt like the most lonely person in the universe. He had failed – and he lived. Was this the punishment he received for the power he'd wielded, and all the things he had done to obtain it? Did he live just to die?

Silent and uncaring, the stars listened to his cries. When Frankenstein had no more tears left to cry, he accepted the fate – but fate did not accept him. Dawn almost neared when he, in one of the moments of consciousness, perceived footsteps approaching him. He stared at bare feet. “The Lordswood is no place for the living, and no place to bury a human.” The voice of an old woman reached his ear. Frankenstein was flipped over on his back and was met with milky eyes and a knowing smile. A werewolf, with wrinkles as deep as the canyons that ran through their lands. Her hand caressed his cheek. Frankenstein could only bring out a dry, voiceless croak. Though he wanted to fight, his body refused to obey him as she picked up his bare, battered, weakened body.

He heard the old stranger muttering as he drifted back into the cold embrace of unconsciousness.  
“... and those who cannot die... must live instead.”

### Third Elder I – Berlin, 28th October, 18:30

Watching the First Elder surrounded by the Kingsguard made Third wish the Union did not exist at all. They could get by with the odd job, do mundane things. The entire living room of the spacious penthouse apartment smelled like pizza, cartons were all stacked on the tables. They all had the voracious appetite of modified humans, after all. In such rare moments, when he heard them laugh and talk like old friends, he wished they could be like anyone else, without the weight of humanity resting on their shoulders. The past months had proven that any of them could die any day – and all they could hope for was that it would be meaningful. Was this how he wanted to live, though? With Elders dying left and right, Third questioned more and more whether this was the way to go. Of course, he never voiced these thoughts. He would stand by First's side no matter what and fight for humanity until his very last breath.

But sometimes he really wished he did not have to.

“I have looked over the data we received from the satellites and sensors,” he said and he hated to see the disappointment in the faces of the kingsguard. They knew that once he started talking business, they were supposed to leave the two Elders to it.

First remained sat on the couch. Without comment, he folded his slice of pizza, deciding that this was the only way to keep this many toppings on the pizza and off his lap. He maintained eye contact as he bit into his folded slice. While the blond man had ordered a pizza with almost every single kind of topping the delivery service had (except anchovies, which he was allergic to, and artichoke hearts, which he just could not stand in general), Third was content with cheese and pepperoni. He did not have an opportunity to even start his pizza, yet.

“The energy signatures on the territory of the werewolves were off the roof, and of a kind we never recorded before. … Frankly, I have no idea what happened there,” Third said and sat on the couch next to First. “.. I could not reach the Second or Fifth Elders, either.”

First finished his bite and reached for his glass of Pepsi cola. Was he buying time to decide what to say? This situation was unprecedented. Could the last two non-human elders have fallen too, now? Third knew exactly that this would benefit him. Especially the werewolves, who had been a thorn in First's eye ever since they had joined the Union. The nobles had kept quiet, at least, and acted with a minimum of decency.

“He attacked the nobles recently, didn't he? I guess they retaliated,” First mused. “It might be time for us to pay our furry friends a visit soon.”

Geo snorted at the joke and almost spluttered ginger ale over the TV remote. First chuckled and leaned back against Third's shoulder. “I really hope something terrible happened to Second Elder. _Christ_ , I can't stand that bastard.”

Now they just needed to get rid of Crombel, Third thought to himself. Maybe then, when they finally had no more enemies standing in their way, their life could be... different. Not more. He would never call this bad, or not enough... but sometimes, in moments like these, he felt like there weren't enough of them.

Unfortunately, they didn't even manage to finish the movie before Third's and First's alarms went off – one of the other Elders was trying to reach them all. First had sprawled out, his head rested in Third's lap. “Go with Haydn.” It was known that the two elders were together at times- there would be no issue if they responded from the same device together. Third nodded and got up. Might Lunark or the Second Elder be alive and trying to contact them? He doubted that Crombel was the one to call them.

The two humans entered the communications room. The Thirteenth Elder and the Second Elder were in a call already. Ah... Someone would be very disappointed... Haydn pressed the button to accept the call and join them in as well. Whatever conversation Crombel and Maduke had while waiting for them stopped.

“Second Elder,” Haydn started. “You called us?”  
“Yes. I presume you caught on that there was some commotion in my lands a few days ago. The nobles allied with some traitor warriors and tried to invade us.”  
The nobles _did_ make a move, then... If the Second Elder was still alive, then their invasion must have failed, clearly. Oh, someone would definitely be very disappointed.  
“I am going to strip Lunark, the main conspirator among my warriors, of her rank, as well as her position within the Union. Surely you see the necessity for doing so.”

Haydn glanced at Third, and Third glanced back. He could faintly hear sound coming from the one earpiece Haydn wore to receive orders from the true First Elder. “You do not have the authority to demote an Elder out of her seat, personal quarrels aside.”  
“This is not a personal quarrel, but outright treason. Treason against both her people and the Union. Remember, the Nobles are _**not**_ our allies. The werewolves are. Next week, she will be tried and sentenced as the traitor she is, along with the others who have been found guilty so far.”

That sounded like Maduke alright, speaking of putting people on trial when he was already convinced of their guilt regardless. Lunark... has been one of the few decent people in the Union, Third thought. However... Another glance at Haydn. Was their Leader saying anything? Would he decide that someone like Lunark would be worth an argument with the werewolves? Of course he would not.

“... I regret that Lunark has decided to turn away from our path,” Haydn said bluntly. “I believe both Third and Thirteenth will agree that this affair is to be left in your hands, then.”

No objection from Crombel, as expected. Third remained quiet. If the First Elder decided that the Fifth was not worth confronting the Second Elder for... then he would comply as well.

“I will suggest a more fitting replacement with greater dedication to our goals soon. Oh... and I hope you understand that I am going to retaliate. If the nobles want war, I will give them war.” Maduke's words were followed by a few moments of heavy silence before he decided to end the call. “Ex umbrae, super omnibus.”

The ancient union words, dating back to its foundation. _From the shadows, above all others_. Haydn and Third remained silent even after the call ended. So Lunark... was a traitor? He could barely imagine. She never had seemed to care about much except finding opponents to duel for her own fun. Of course, to Maduke... whatever went against him, went against the Union too. How long until he would make a move? Silently, the two of them returned to the living room. The First Elder sat on the couch alone and he'd pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Third shook his head when offered one.

“What do we do now?”, Third asked as Haydn left the room to leave them alone.

The blond man just lit his cigarette and leaned back with a shaky, frustrated breath. “I've wanted the werewolf lands for so long... we've been waiting for the Second Elder to make a mistake... something... anything... to weaken him enough to make the killing move. We'll need to have Crombel produce more results soon. And your teams too. Once the Second Elder swallows Lukedonia, nothing but us stands between humanity's final subjugation to other races and him.”

Third sat down beside him and placed a kiss against First's temple.

### Raizel III – Lukedonia, 29th October, 12:45

Raizel had hesitated and now Raskreia and soon the entirety of Lukedonia would pay the price. Had he depleted his life force without hesitation and destroyed the chimera before Ignes could lure Frankenstein away... None of these things would have happened. Frankenstein and M-21 would be free to live their lives and Muzaka would have defeated the false Lord and the pride of the Nobles would have gone unscathed. His life seemed a small price to pay for this. Selfish. He was selfish. This whole time, his allies suffered because he hesitated, because he tried to save enough strength to walk away in hopes of getting an opportunity to _live_. Well, that's what he got now. He was alive and he wished he wasn't. However, no one could undo what had happened.

Dully, he sat on a chair by the bed, watching over Garda's restless sleep. Muzaka would have wanted him to take care of her, no matter what. Raizel could not let him kill someone he cared about – and now that he was gone... Karias was a good man for taking her with them when they were forced to retreat. To leave her with that monster... Though at that time, he could not spare a thought to anyone but Frankenstein and Muzaka, he now realized just how many people he had let down.

“She should recover... over time.” Raizel looked up when the soft voice broke the silence. Claudia Tradio, who had taken after her father in her talents with plants and medicine, had come to examine Garda to the best of her abilities, given her lack of experience with werewolves. Garda's breath had steadied after Claudia had administered several drops of a substance Raizel did not recognize by smell. After a few moments, he acknowledged her words with a nod.

“I should go now, Ser Raizel,” she said timidly and stepped away from the bed. Raizel rose from the chair as well. Garda needed rest, real rest, especially now that she had received something to soothe her frayed soul and give her a few hours of peace.

Together, the two nobles left the guest room in which Garda would recover. While Claudia headed for the exit of the manor, Raizel followed the sound of voices to the tea room where he used to receive … friends. No. The clan leaders who betrayed him and Lukedonia... had they ever been friends? Tao, Takeo, Seira and Regis sat on the couches. Quietly, he sat on the lone armchair near the fireplace.

“Rai... do you think M-21 is...?” Tao started the question and did not finish. Alive? Dead? There was no way of telling. Deep down inside, they all knew the answer. M-21 being alive... was unlikely, at this point. Or maybe he was being kept as a test subject... which might be even worse. He, out of all people... never should have to endure something like this again. M-21 could not possibly have gotten this far just to end where his journey had started. The thought filled Raizel with blind, helpless anger. If only he had enough strength ... he was not even certain whether he would be able to kill the werewolf Lord with what was left.

Silence set between them. At one point, Regis opened his mouth as though he meant to say something – gently, Seira placed her hand on his arm and silenced him. This was not the moment for attempted snark. Especially now that M-21 was not here to snark back.

Tao cleared his throat. “Rai... Frankenstein... the school...”  
“It should be kept open,” Raizel answered after a moment of thought. The school.. Frankenstein had said he'd opened it to teach him about humans. Now... His heart longed to return to Korea and go to school. He wanted to sit by the window and listen to the lessons. He wanted to go to the store and to the PC Cafe with the children and return home, to Frankenstein, where Miss Seira made them Ramen. Frankenstein would serve tea. Rajak would be in the kitchen, doing the dishes. Yuna would call M-21 shyly 'Mister' and Ikhan would complain about Shinwoo wanting to copy his homework again. Suyi could tell Raskreia how beautiful her hair was. Raskreia would enjoy being there, too.

“... so... we should return to Korea and keep the school open for Frankenstein? I mean... I guess I could. I can fake the paperwork.” Tao rubbed the back of his neck.  
“... we.. can say that he... got.. hospitalized abroad,” Takeo mumbled. Raizel nodded, not sure what exactly they were talking about. But he was sure that they would handle the situation well. His friends must get their education, Frankenstein had repeatedly talked about how important the school was for their future. He wished he could go back there himself. Yet... he was needed here, useless as he might feel.

“.... I would like some Ramen,” he mumbled, and hoped that there were still some packs left from his last visit here.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some of you noticed, I am trying to go in-depth even with less popular characters and the results were some absolutely fascinating, complex dynamics I edited out of all my plans for Re:Noblesse because I assumed no one would care to go in-depth with these characters and their development. I have been thinking about occasionally releasing extra chapters on Mondays that take place between two regular chapters and focus on interesting aspects such as Maduke's and Ignes' complex, messy dynamics, Zaiga as a secondary antagonist looking for opportunities, the sad end-of-the-world friendship between Aris and Yuri... yes. As you can see, this is something I was sad to take out of my original plans for this fanfic, and I would honestly just like your sincere opinion whether this is something that would actually interest you, or something that you really would rather not see (in which case, i will likely start publishing an accompanying parallel fanfic because writing villains is what I am best at tbh). I would appreciate all opinions, given that I am writing this fanfic for you all and want you to enjoy yourself :)  
> obviously, this addition of extra monday chapters focusing on only the villains and what these assholes are up to would take absolutely nothing away from the regular chapters that I still intend to publish on thursdays/fridays.


	8. Ignes: Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maduke makes sure Ignes knows the ground rules in an arrangement no one asked for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As announced, the special Monday chapter! The main story of Re:Noblesse remains standalone, and these extra chapters will come on mondays in irregular intervals when something interesting happens on the side of the villains. It is not necessary, but definitely provides additional background in the actual motives and state of mind of the villains in this matter, starting off with Ignes whose primary objective is, and always will be, to stay alive and do whatever it takes to achieve that.
> 
> Also, in a few days, get ready to finally see a certain someone many have been asking about again, he will be a major plot driving character :)

**Werewolf Island, 3rd November, 19:45**

How many days have passed? Ignes could not tell. Raskreia's silent glare had done nothing to give her comfort, and after a few hours, she had given up on trying to talk to the noble Lord. Deep down underground, they had no way of telling how much time would pass. At one point, Ignes had realized that they might even be trapped here forever – or at the very least, Ignes might not leave alive. Raskreia was the most valuable hostage one could possibly imagine.

She tensed when she heard heavy footsteps and hope bloomed in her chest – no one would want to spend the end of their days in a dark dungeon, after all. Zaiga, one of Maduke's chiefest henchmen, had returned to check up on them, probably. “Lord.” He bowed just slightly to Raskreia and Ignes could not tell whether he was showing due reverence or mere mockery. The runes of the magic trap were still glowing faintly on the floor of Raskreia's cell. For as long as Zaiga lived, the Lord was trapped there. Unfortunate. Raskreia did not react to his greetings and so, the bearded warrior turned to Ignes instead.

“You had plenty of time to think about _your behavior_. The Lord wants to discuss it now.” Her heart sunk as he opened the cell with one of his keys. Something about Zaiga's malicious smile made her feel like he intended to do _more_ than just have a polite, civil conversation. But she must be fearless and press ever forward. Mistakes could not be undone, amends could not be made.

Briefly, she glanced at Raskreia, and she could not read the expression in her eyes.

Zaiga led Ignes up the stairs, out of the facility and through the forest in silence. As they approached the castle, she was quite impressed with how much has been rebuilt already – the werewolves were fast workers, and she presumed it would not take long for them to rebuild the majority of the castle in the following weeks.

None of this was supposed to happen, she thought. When she had meant to ask the Lord for Lagus Tradio's whereabouts... Ignes was not sure when it all had gone wrong, really. When did the way Maduke looked at her change? When did she lose control, really? She should not have made promises she never intended to keep. It's easy to promise yourself to someone when you intended to disappear before you had to keep up your end of the bargain.

To her surprise, the rebuilt throne room was empty. Instead, she was led into the rebuilt north wing, through corridors and up many flights of stairs. If the layout of the new castle was the same as the old one, she knew where she was being taken. Zaiga opened the door and led her into the antechamber to the Lord's private quarters. Lunark knelt on the floor, wrists cuffed behind her back.

“Ah, Ignes, you took your sweet time getting here.” Maduke sounded absolutely affable, which could never be anything but a threat. “We just discussed the topic of _choices_. Lunark, would you tell Ignes what we just discussed?”

In response, Lunark merely spat before his feet. “Spare us your speeches and -”

Grabbing a fistful of hair to keep her head in place, Maduke slammed his knee into her face. Ignes winced at the sharp cry of pain as he let go of Lunark's hair and pushed her forward. Pressing the sole of his boot against the side of her face, he kept her head on the floor. “Tsk, Lunark, you know you are supposed to keep quiet when you have nothing substantial to contribute to a conversation,” he chided. “Anyway. _Choices_. I heard you fought Lunark and _chose_ to let her go, Ignes. Why?”

Ignes could not bear looking Lunark in the face and stared at the wall instead. “I have no personal quarrels with her.”

“Ah, yes, much unlike the Noblesse... who you also chose not to kill... or maybe couldn't. You're either soft or weak. Which is it?”

Ignes did not answer and he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I really have to educate the both of you, do I?” Finally, he took his foot off Lunark's head and Zaiga stepped in to pull her by the hair back up into a kneeling position. Maduke stepped over to a side desk and picked up a cold-up whip, bound in black leather. “Now... a wise man consults the experts.” He stepped around Lunark and stopped in front of her. Understanding what he wanted of her, Ignes took the weapon offered to her. Was it not strange? She had her own. Maduke stepped back and Zaiga leaned against the closed door, arms crossed in front of his chest.

“And I daresay, I won't find a better expert in whips than you, will I?” Maduke flashed her a snide smile as he gestured at Lunark with a generous gesture of his hand. Awkwardly, Ignes positioned herself behind Lunark. The real whip felt strange in her hands.

“How many lashes?”, she asked, unsure why she hesitated to whip Lunark. This was not the same as fighting an enemy willing to try and kill you, after all.  
“You will be done when I say that you are done.”

The first whiplash felt _wrong_. Lunark buckled under the impact, but it did not even tear the fabric of her shirt. This was not a fair combat or an experiment. This was... The second whiplash made Lunark suck in her breath sharply. Maduke stepped up behind her and took her by the wrist that held the whip. His fingers snaked their way up around her own hand, his forearm pressed against hers.

“We're not here to play around,” he chided and used his grip on Ignes' hand to deliver another blow. The whip came down on Lunark's back with a loud crack, ripping the fabric of her tunic with the force of the impact. He was enjoying this. “That's how you do it. Wrist steady, coming from the whole arm like -” Lunark gasped in pain when he used Ignes' hand to strike again. “.... this.” He released her hand but did not step back just yet. “Can you do that, or do I really have to do everything myself here?”

Ignes hesitated – and Lunark turned her head to glare at them. Nothing but hatred and disgust burned in her bright pink eyes. “You _are_ soft. Bring it on, you soft bitch.”  
Almost out of reflex, Ignes retaliated with another whiplash that made Maduke chuckle in morbid delight. He stepped away from her and settled on an armchair by the window.

Swallowing her discomfort, Ignes obeyed. She may have no personal quarrels with Lunark... but... this was not worth her own life.

“Stop,” Maduke ordered after a few minutes, and Ignes stopped. “Lunark. I want you to keep count.”  
Lunark was wheezing, clearly trying to keep composure. “Count? What sort of ridiculous punishment is this?”  
Maduke stood up and sauntered over to a side table. He poured a red liquid from a silver carafe into a goblet. “This? This is not your punishment. This is merely entertainment. Ignes, continue.”

 _One. Two. Three. Four. Five_. Maduke admitted he has been waiting for ages to see her like that. _Fifty-one. Fifty-two. Fifty-three. Fifty-four. Fifty-five_. Lunark admitted she liked him better when he wasn't pretending to be decent.  
_One hundred. One hundred and one. One hundred and two. One hundred and three. One hundred and four. One hundred and five._ Ignes' wrist was starting to ache.

“Stop,” Maduke ordered, and Ignes stopped. Were they done? Ignes watched the Lord stand up and fill a second goblet. Amiably, he handed it to her, and she took it with her free hand. Red wine.  
“Don't worry. Halfway there. You will do another hundred, and then it's your turn.”  
Ignes almost spit out her wine in surprise when he said that it would be her turn after this.  
“What? Are you surprised?” Maduke's snorted derisively and sat back down. “I am not merely angered with you, I am quite _livid_. You undermined my authority in front of the warriors. Did you really think you would get away with this? Continue.”

Even though he'd said just another hundred, Lunark had counted one hundred and thirty eight before she was allowed to stop. Lunark's forehead had sunk against the cold stone of the floor, and though each wound healed within moments, the pain lingered. Ignes felt sick. Now would be her turn. She felt sick at the thought of being seen like that, submitting to such a humiliation.

He stepped closer to her and placed one hand against her upper arm. “I wish I did not have to do this,” he said, gently, and desperately, Ignes tried to find even a single spark of honesty in his eyes and she found none. His eyes were cold.  
“I won't disobey you again,” she mumbled, wanting to flee his touch and his gaze. “I promise.” She knew what he was capable of.

Behind them, Zaiga pulled Lunark back on her feet. He threw a white cloak over her, to cover her tattered clothes and her bloodied back. Maduke cleared his throat to catch their attention. “Lunark... since you kept asking about Kentas... you will see him again soon.” His malicious smile was an ill omen. Zaiga laughed and escorted Lunark outside, to return her to whatever prison they had held her in.

Ignes was alone with the Lord now – and she was afraid. Slowly, his hand that rested on her arm trailed down to her hand. For a few awfully long moments, he merely lingered there, before pulling away sharply. Instead, Maduke placed a hand against her back and led her through to the new bedroom. No. No. No. No. No. There mere thought of having to endure his touch again made her sick to the stomach. She could hardly bear the idea of bearing his weight on top of her again. The winner takes it all.

“Take off your clothes.” He shut the door and remained there. He didn't turn around to look at her. “Take off your clothes, turn around, and kneel.” His voice was tense with an excitement and agitation that made her sick. Still, whatever he could do to her... She was still alive. And as long as she was still alive, she could turn things in her favour again. Somehow. One way or another. Ignes turned around and, with a trembling gesture, she let her clothes dissipate. Slowly, she knelt before the foot end of the large bed. For a minute, nothing happened, and it was the longest minute of her long life. Then, Maduke approached and, almost gently, pushed her head down against the soft fur that served as day cover.

“Count,” he commanded. The whip cracked before coming down on her bare back and Ignes sucked in her breath sharply, grasping at the soft fur under her fingers.  
“One.”

Ignes had lost count several times, and each time, he'd forced her to start over. _One. Two. Three._.. She felt like he'd been at it forever, with ever-increasing frantic fervour that might have turned into even more dangerous impulses and only the voice of one of his warriors had taken him out of this ecstatic rage. Though the voice was muffled by the wood of the closed door, Ignes guessed it must be Juraki. Union business... The First Elder himself wanted to speak to him. His furious growl made her feel like her blood was going to freeze in her veins. Like the executioner's sword, his bloodthirsty, lecherous desire hung above her lowered head.  
Maduke took a couple of deep, laboured breaths, steadying his voice into his usual even tone. “Tell them I'll be there in a few minutes.” His voice came out coarse.  
Ignes almost allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief. Her back, shoulder and arms felt like a sore, numb burn at this point, a vague pain that could no longer be attributed to a single cut. Slowly, she lifted her face from the fur that was stained wet with her tears. The whip dropped to the floor with a dull thump and Maduke stepped away from her.

“You're a mess. Take a bath and wait for me.” She could hear him turn around sharply. He passed one door, then the next, and she was alone. After a few minutes, she got back up on her feet and turned to the door to her right. The new bathroom was slightly larger than the old one, and she sat on the edge of the free-standing marble bathtub. She should run, she thought as she let hot water run into the tub. She should run while she still could. Instead of doing the only sane thing, however, she let herself sink into the hot water. It was a soothing comfort in comparison to the mouldy, clammy cold of the dungeons. The dungeon where he'd held and tortured Garda for centuries... Slowly, she sank, exhaling.

Ignes' mind was blank as she soaked in the hot water with nothing but emptiness in her chest. The water was starting to cool off. She noticed Maduke's return by the door closing sharply, and water splashed out of the bathtub when she sat up with a sudden motion. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Do you really have to make a mess?”

She avoided his eyes. The Lord passed her and unbuttoned his coat. Neatly, he hung it over the back of a chair by a mirror. Ignes watched him roll up his sleeves to his elbows and he reached for a sponge on one of the shelves on the wall. The Lord was a neat man.

“You despise me, don't you?”, he asked and sat on the stool next to the tub and Ignes did not answer. He'd already asked her before, and her answer had not changed. He dipped the sponge in the water and ran it over her back. His touch was almost bearable when he was not seething right under the surface of his genteel mask.

Ignes steeled herself and turned her head to look at him. “I want to leave.” She was not his subject, not one of his warriors, not one of his people, not one of his Union subordinates. She was... no one. The expression in his face tensed. “And go where?”, he asked cooly.

 _Home_ , she thought, and knew she had none. Maduke chuckled when she failed to come up with an answer. “I thought so. The nobles surely would love to have you back. Just as much as I love having Lunark back. Or maybe the Union? You can join their sinking ship until I come to destroy what is left of them. Tell me... where would you like to go?”

He was right. Where was she supposed to go, really? She swallowed. No. Could she just let him win like that? He had broken her trust, hurt her, humiliated her, and she knew he would do it again if she stayed.

“I don't care where.”  
“Oh? You, a hermit, living alone in the woods because no one in the world wants to have you around? I don't see you enjoying that. Face it. You made nothing but enemies.”  
“I want to leave. You can't make me stay.”  
“Oh, but I can. Ignes... Have I been anything but generous to you? Is this how you return my hospitality?”

She wanted to say something clever, something witty, but her tongue was paralysed. She thought of his hands all over her, his mouth against her neck. He'd hurt her, and he'd enjoyed it. Whatever he wanted, he could take without consequence.

“I didn't intend to lash out like that,” he said as though he'd guessed her thoughts and he ran the sponge over her collarbone. Ignes tried to push his hand away and he sighed, as though exhausted. “You can run. You can go ahead and run, and see whether there is a place in this world where I would not find you.”

Ignes felt cold despite the hot water against her skin. He ran the sponge along her arm. “Maybe I should kill you,” he mused. “Would that free me from your spell? Will your image stop haunting my mind? When you are but a fleeting memory, will I know peace?”  
She pulled her legs tighter against her chest, feeling cold and dead inside.

“You can run, but wherever you go, my wrath will follow you.”  
“And what of my wrath?”, she whispered and swiftly, he seized her by the chin. Firmly, Maduke pulled her head to the side to force her to look him in the eye.  
“What did you just say?”  
“...” She didn't dare breaking eye contact. “And what of my wrath, Lord?”

He smiled and ran his thumb over her quivering lower lip. “Your wrath is... inconsequential. What are you going to do? Try to murder me? Or maybe you would even succeed, you crafty little devil... and face the wrath of the warriors. I thought you valued your life more than that.” Maduke tilted her head slightly up to maintain eye contact as he leaned forward, face hovering over hers.

“Wherever you run, I stand at the end of any path you can take... so... why fight it? You can either force me to be unkind with you... or...” Gently, he placed his lips against her forehead. “You will do whatever I ask of you and you can continue with your research and we.... will get along just splendid.”

Maduke released her entirely and rose from the chair. Ignes felt nauseous. “In three days, you will be put on trial along with Lunark and others who have been found guilty of treason. You will beg for my forgiveness, and I will forgive you... and then there is no need for any more bad blood between us.”

He straightened out his sleeves and picked up his coat. “When you are done here, Mirai will bring you to your room.”

Ignes waited until she could no longer hear his footsteps. She took a deep breath. Crying would do her no good. Everything was alright. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage violently. Even without chains, she was a prisoner here. He would never let her go. No. She had this under control. This was something she could handle. Yet still, she covered her mouth with her hand, almost retching as she remembered his words among his grunts and growls and her own cries when he'd forced himself on her just three days before the nobles invaded his lands. _You are mine. Forever_.

She was still alive. And as long as she was still alive, she could turn things in her favour again. Somehow. One way or another.

It was always better to swim than to sink.

 


	9. Takeo II - M21 II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, Ignes learned the ground rules she will have to play by.  
> In this chapter, Tao and Takeo return home, and M-21 and Lunark face trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it is I, your local trash! Thank you to those who are still reading, and a friendly reminder - I am writing this story for the people who are reading it, and therefore, try to consider absolutely all feedback I receive in who gets how much screen time, etc. etc. SO, yeah, I want to try to write a story people enjoy, and I just hope that this is what I am doing  
> Important tidbit to soothe y'all: M-21 will be a major player once he gets out of his predicament

###  Takeo II – South Korea, 3rd November, 22:00

The house was dark and returning after so much time felt almost wrong. Frankenstein, M-21, Raizel... too many were missing. Takeo felt entirely out of place here. For months, this has been  _their_ home. Four humans and one noble, they were the heart of their group. Seira and Regis. He liked the children. Karias, Rael and Rajak. Three out of ten would never return here. Tao ran a hand over his unshaven face. It was shaky. “I will... check on the fish.” It's been two weeks since they had been here. Hopefully the fish food has been stocked up plenty before they all had left. Strange. Was it not strange to think of fish and dust when greater things should preoccupy them? Or maybe the real questions were too scary to ask, and so, cowardly, they turned to small matters instead.

While Tao checked up on the fish and the electronics, Takeo picked up two candles from the living room. They were merely decorative, but... they would do. Slowly, he pushed open the door to M-21's room. A plain, simple room. Bright daylight fell through the windows. Clutching the two candles to his chest, Takeo stepped to the simple bedside table. A glance at the printed and framed picture of their little group. Raizel, surrounded by Frankenstein, M-21, Tao, Regis, Seira and himself. Tao was also holding the trigger for the camera. They would never meet up again in this life. With heavy heart, Takeo turned the picture frame upside down and set down one of the candles. He turned to the small mirror by the sideboard and turned it face down as well. Could the spirit of someone be trapped in a mirror even when the body was not there? Did he even still believe in something like Gods and ghosts and souls? Takeo fumbled with the matchstick before lighting it on fire. The candle was not much but... maybe that small light might guide M-21 home. He stepped to the large window and pulled the thick curtain to the side to block out all the light.

A small light in the dark. Have their lives ever been more than that? With a wistful sigh, Takeo closed the door, leaving the single burning candle behind on the bedside table of his friend. He moved on to Frankenstein's room, feeling as though he was doing something awfully forbidden. They usually respected their host's privacy and left his room alone – yet now... Quietly, Takeo covered all mirrors and placed all photographs face down. He lit a second candle on the small side table next to Frankenstein's bed and closed all curtains.

He returned downstairs to Tao's agitated voice. Briefly, Takeo stopped by the mirror in the corridor. His tired, unshaven face barely looked like himself. His hair was a mess, and he looked as though he'd barely gotten a good night's rest in more than a week, which was true. Tao looked no better.

“... alright. Thank you. I'll call you if I have any news.” Tao ended the call and remained sat on the couch for a few moments. Takeo sat down next to him. Quietly, he placed a hand on his friend's back and they sat in silence for a good minute.

“I made some calls... I told everyone Frankenstein has been hospitalized abroad, and that he conferred everything to me. I asked our contacts at the KSA to lend us a hand in that.” Since this was not exactly legal. Anyway, to say he has been hospitalized... felt more respectful than merely assuming his identity with falsified videos like he had done before leaving with the remaining RK-team to set out and save M-21. Takeo agreed with that train of thought.

Now Tao would not even ever get to apologize to Frankenstein for hacking into his bank accounts. It felt wrong to be here, knowing vital parts of their group would never return here. Tao agreed. And as they sat downstairs, mourning for the dead, the two candles upstairs were extinguished by forces unseen. They would not burn for the living.

###  M-21 II – Werewolf Island, 6th November, 12:50

The passage of time was almost impossible to tell down in the cells of what was left of the laboratories. The cold, artificial lights hurt M-21's eyes at all times of the day. He shared the cell with three other werewolves – the two scientists who had freed him and Kentas, as well as a young female warrior-in-training who had voiced loud criticism on the path of the warriors even after the invasion. Five more werewolves were detained in the other cell on the other side of the hallway, and M-21 was aware of several more. From everything he heard, all experiments have been put on hold for the time being. One of the guards had mentioned a trial while bringing the prisoners food and water – if that stuff could be called food at all.

Was Lunark still alive? He only knew that the warriors had taken her to another part of the intact dungeons than him. Was she still alive? Was she being subjected to tremendous torture because she had stayed true to the path of warriors? From what he heard of the other prisoners... Something had happened. An invasion by the nobles – he was almost afraid of finding out about details. If no one had come for them yet... then he must assume the worst. He only hoped that his friends were not among those who had tried and failed to invade the werewolf lands.

Footsteps approached, more than the two guards who usually brought supplies. Several warriors had come this time. M-21 recognized the black-haired warrior who had been so insistent on fighting him and Kentas.

“Today is your lucky day, you bunch of worthless vermin,” he spat, reaching for a keyring. “You all get the honour of being sentenced by the Lord himself.” M-21 briefly considered whether this was a situation in which he could fight. The idea was tempting, to go down fighting – but … If there was a trial.. there was a good chance Lunark would be on trial as well. He wanted to cling to that possibility of knowing that at least someone on his side was still alive. She had tried to help him, after all – alone, she could have gotten away easily.

Each of the prisoners was handcuffed and, again, M-21 wondered whether he should rather try to make a run for it and go down fighting. Anything was better than being back on an experimentation table. For now, however, he hoped that he might find out what had happened – he wanted to die knowing there was no hope left in the world. Thus, he complied. On their way out of the dungeons, he noticed that the werewolves had not idled with reconstructions. They were gathered in a hall before a large, two-winged door. This must be where... From the spiralling staircase to the left, two warriors emerged - “Lunark!”, he called out and was promptly punished with a fist to his back. Wheezing, he almost dropped to his knees, toppled over by the force of the impact. The blue-haired warrior who had ordered their capture now accompanied Lunark, chained. The steely glare of her pink eyes softened when she saw him. She was led closer by the blue-haired warrior and positioned in front of the prisoners M-21 has been brought up with.

“Are we ready yet?”, the black-haired warrior inquired impatiently and Juraki shook his head.   
“No. We are still waiting for Mirai and Ignes.”  
The warrior behind M-21 snickered in malicious joy and turned when, a minute later, the two aforementioned women descended from the left flight of stairs. A green-haired female warrior led the noble, clad in a simple black dress with golden adornment reminiscent of lukedonian fashion and a long train she dragged down the steps of stone. Mirai released Ignes' arm and quietly, she positioned herself next to Lunark. M-21 blinked. Was she... also on trial? Even though a part of him felt a certain malicious joy – he could not help but to wonder what the hell was going on.

One of the doors opened slightly and a bearded warrior with deep shadows under his eyes stepped out. “Everyone assembled?” He let his gaze wander over the prisoners before stopping at Ignes Kravei. “You understand what you are supposed to do?” The noble nodded.

Before M-21 had an opportunity to try and talk to Lunark, they were pushed forward. Juraki led Lunark by the chain attached to her handcuffs, Ignes just brushed away Mirai's hand.

The two women led the procession of incarcerated people. M-21 glanced around. Many warriors in white robes. But also many people who... looked like civilians, actually. Sunlight falling through a large stained glass window was the main source of light, positioned behind the Lord's throne. M-21 did not have time to take in any details – roughly he was shoved down forward to kneel, along with all the other prisoners. Lunark and Ignes were brought to kneel a couple of feet in front of the regular prisoners.

M-21's glare settled on the man sat on the throne – this must be their Lord. Because of him... He swallowed his rage. There was no point in causing a scene here and now in front of so many warriors – he did not believe in pointless suicide. All whispering stopped once the Lord raised his hand slightly.

“To begin these trials – I accuse all of you, warriors, of having brought shame to the honour of your people by getting involved in the sacred act of the duel, more so, for this was a matter between two Lords. Without regards for your duties and your honour as warriors, you engaged the nobles in combat, while they obeyed their Lord's command. I expect better of each of you.”

The Lord let his words sink in while M-21 tried to process what happened. Has... Had Raskreia duelled him? Then that could only mean... that she must have lost. He felt sick to his stomach.

“However, I understand you.” His tone softened just slightly. “These nobles came in the dark, cowardly, and assaulted your homeland and killed your comrades. I understand that having to let them leave must have been a great slight to your pride and the pain you felt over the loss of your comrades. Still. A promise given is not a promise to be given. This time, I forgive you.”   
Some of the warriors knelt to show their gratitude.

“Now... Lunark. You have shown your true colours and true allegiance at last.” The Lord paused for a moment as though he expected the warrior might raise any objections in her defence even before he’d pronounced the crimes she would be tried for.

“You stand accused of treason of highest order, against your Lord, your fellow comrades and the entire werewolf race. You allied with the former renegade Lord Muzaka and the foreign power of Lukedonia to conduct a coup that is not in accordance with the law of our people. No one in this room is ignorant of your blatant ambitions. Tell us. What did the renegade and the Nobles promise you?”

“Why do you bother asking any questions if you already decided my guilt?!”, Lunark spat.   
“Can you prove your innocence, then?” Maduke rose from his throne and took a step forward. “Can you prove you did not enter this alliance of traitor warriors and nobles to gain more power and standing among a weakened werewolf people as vassals of the nobles? Can you prove the deaths of your fellow warriors were not a casualty you accepted in cold blood? Can you prove that you are still loyal to your vows and your duties?”

“ _ **I**_ am the **last** warrior loyal to the sacred vows!” Lunark shouted and noise followed a moment of shocked silence. Countless voices, left and right. Indignation, anger, accusations – M-21 looked around and saw that Lunark had no friends in this audience. What kind of justice was this?! He knew little of laws, but even he could tell that no justice would be obtained here.

“Silence.” The Lord did not raise his voice much above his usual tone and, after a few moments, the warriors stopped talking.

“You always sing innocence while your actions tell of nothing but guilt. Lunark. As your senior Elder of the Union, I strip you of all ranks and titles you held within the Union, along with all rights and privileges that came with them. From now on, you will be known as a traitor and enemy to our common cause. In the name of the werewolf people, and as their – and _your_ – rightful Lord, I herewith strip you of your title as warrior of the people. From this moment on, your authority, honour and your status as protector and pride of our people is forfeit and you no longer have the right to call yourself a warrior – and no one will grant you the honour of ever referring to you as such again. Lunark, you have chosen to turn away from your sacred vows – may you remember them as you serve the people one last time. I sentence you to serve our scientists in any way they will require of you. Though your heart may no longer be willing to abandon selfish pride, may your body remember its promise before the people.”

Once more, the Lord raised his hand to calm the agitation that had arisen among the warriors. M-21 heard some of the warriors call for a death sentence, a clean execution for someone who no longer deserved to serve the people she had betrayed in any way. No honours for a traitor. He wondered whether even half of the accusations could be true – would the Nobles really support a renegade warrior in a coup that would put the entirety of Lukedonia at risk for war? He understood nothing.

“Ignes Kravei. You stand accused of attempted treason and attempted desertion,” Maduke continued. “You abandoned the fight against a traitor you could have defeated and thus allowed her to cause even more damage. You deliberately abused the emotional agitation of the warriors to coax them into breaking the sacred rules of the duel and thus undermined the authority of the Lord and the validity of tradition to these warriors who have sworn to honour it. What do you wish to say in your defence?”

What the  _fuck_ had happened? Ignes, still kneeling modestly, placed one hand over her chest. “My Lord. I cannot present any excuses that would justify my misdemeanour towards you and your people.” Every single world sounded like she had learned it by heart and recited an unloved poem now. “Nevertheless, as your guest and your protege, I beseech your forgiveness and hope you may show mercy on me where I deserve none.”

Anything she said here had been written down and learned by heart. M-21 had absolutely no doubt. This whole trial felt like one of those strange courtroom shows that allegedly had nothing to do with the reality of law. Well, this certainly was not law.

“Step forward,” Maduke said, and remained stood where he was. Gathering her skirts, Ignes rose to her feet and approached the steps to the throne. M-21 almost hoped he would see something gory, she’d deserve it. Ignes climbed the five steps to the Lord and lowered herself down on one knee. She kept her gaze fixated on the floor before him.

“I am not without compassion for those who served me well,” he started. “I understand that you, just like the other warriors, sought to find justice and face the man who assaulted you violently and murdered your friends and your family – along with countless of our allies among the union, as well as several of our warriors.”

The Lord briefly turned towards the assembled warriors when he – No. Was he speaking of Raizel? Frankenstein? The ones who had fought in self defence, and defence of their friends? Had they too been - Then, Maduke offered the back of his hand to the noble knelt before him. Slowly, Ignes leaned forward and pressed her lips against the back of Maduke’s hand before leaning her forehead against his knuckles for a brief moment. “For the good services you have provided our people… ” Graciously, he turned his wrist to offer his hand palm up – and Ignes accepted it, rising back to her feet. He placed one hand against her cheek and leaned foward to kiss her forehead. “I forgive you.”

Ignes lowered her eyes and remained stood by his side as the Lord turned back to his warriors. “Ignes Kravei, you will resume your work as valuable member of our research teams and support our scientists and thus, the progress and growth of the entire werewolf race, to the best of your knowledge and abilities.”

Two out of too many dealt with. Finally, his yellow gaze wandered over the remaining prisoners. They were not even sworn warriors yet, barely worth his attention, most likely. “You. Every single one of you has been found guilty of a crime against the people – of treason, of attempted treason, and other trespasses that give us all reason to doubt your allegiance to your people. You all will serve with your bodies and lives to the greater good of the people and further their power and glory. I sentence you to be used by the scientists such as they see fit.”

The blank-eyed warrior who had been so eager to fight him and Kentas cleared his throat. “Lord.” Brusquely, he grabbed M-21 by the hair and dragged him forward a few steps.  
“This is a modified human who was taken along with Kentas, and who meant quite much both to him and Lunark, apparently. A fellow conspirator, clearly.”

Maduke eyed him for a few moments and M-21 glared back, determined to take whatever verbal abuse he would receive with dignity and spite. He was tired of hearing these arrogant werewolves put him down for his mere existence, raging on about pure, supreme, great power he could only dream of. He never asked for this power.

“Is he? Well then. He should keep Lunark company, then.” He waved his hand with a chuckle that looked like he regretted he could not say whatever else he had on his mind. “Dismissed.”

Juraki approached Lunark and pulled her up on her feet, keeping a strong hold on her tied arms. “Where do we put these two?”, Gayare asked, maintaining a grip on M-21’s hair. “The inner laboratory,” Juraki suggested, and led the way. If there was ever a moment to fight and struggle, it would have been now. Is this what all the fighting has been good for? Why had he fought at all if he was just going to end on another experimentation table? Before he could even start his fight, a hard hit on the back of his head knocked him out cold. Like a stone, he sank into the black void of unconsciousness.

When he woke up, he felt like everything was unreal. He was sunk against a wall, sitting half upright. Lunark was there as well, chained to the opposite wall. Her pink eyes watched him valiantly, but he could not deny the emptiness he saw in them. They terrified him.

“I am sorry,” she said and her voice sounded thin. M-21 lifted one hand and touched the back of his head and his fingers ran over a dully throbbing bump under the grey hair. How much time had passed? He glanced around. They were alone. No windows. Once more, he was trapped in a place where the unfeeling neon lights were never turned off.

“… Muzaka, Frankenstein and the Noblesse all accompanied me to find you and confront Maduke,” she said and M-21 was grateful she was answering his question before he had to ask it aloud. “I don’t know where they are. I don’t know what happened to them. I… I don’t know about the nobles. I don’t know anything. I am sorry.”

She was rambling, her mind was elsewhere. M-21 had seen it many times. Raizel and Frankenstein… Were they alive? Did they manage to leave before everything went to shit? He could not bear the idea of them having given their life in an attempt to save him. Surely they would not. Their lives were so precious – they would not have done that, would they?

“Do you know about my friends?”, he asked after a few moments of silence.   
Lunark shook her head in defeat. “I have no idea. No one came to tell me anything. I... I am just as in the dark as you.”

So it was hopeless? Then he might as well strangle himself with these chains before they could get to him. Raizel and Frankenstein... he could not see them retreating just like that. He could not see them turning around to leave instead of standing their ground until the very end.

“I am sorry,” Lunark said softly. “... for leading your friends here... and failing to protect you like Kentas had tried to. I am sorry.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun quiz question: according to my beta who's also a lawyer, Maduke violated international law and committed three war crimes in this chapter. Did you spot them?


	10. Claudia I - Garda I - Maduke III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, Tao and Takeo returned to Korea. Lunark and M-21 both received unjust sentences, while Ignes is back on free foot - for the time being.  
> Claudia receives news that give her hope, Garda and Raizel share a quiet moment and Maduke knows he is making mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! I am very happy that people are actually interested in this, and I hope I will be able to maintain your interest!  
> All I have to say about this chapter is: I cannot believe Rai talks more than Maduke.

### Claudia I – Lukedonia, 6th November, 10:15

Each task had its own time. In the morning, when fine drops of dew still clung to the grass and fog pooled in the valleys, Claudia must feed the animals in her care. Abandoned fawns and birds with broken wings and other creatures, small and large, young and old. Not a single soul would be left behind, though some might ridicule her deep compassion even for the basest of creatures. By the time she had finished feeding the animals, the sun had risen. At the beginning of the month of November, most of the tasks in preparation for winter and the coming spring have been done already.

After a cup of tea, Claudia would head for the lower laboratories and check up on the herbs and flowers she had bundled and hung up to dry. The winter was likely to be harsher than usual, and she must make sure the catacombs remained dry, and not too cold. Letting her stocks run low in the coming year would not do.

For now, however, she enjoyed the quaint peace in the winter garden that has been added to the north wing of the manor a couple of decades before her father left Lukedonia. Diligently, she had cared for it the same way she had cared for everything else, and she had grown to cherish the quiet peace she found among the many plants she kept here during the winter months. Claudia mused on moving some of last year's rose bushes inside as well when one of the domestic servants of the clan interrupted her thoughts with a polite knock against the frame of the door. “Ser Claudia. Ser Karias has come to visit you.”

Bowing slightly, the elderly man stepped aside to let Karias enter. His smile was always a welcome sight for sore eyes. He had several branches of cedar with him. Arborvitae. Everlasting friendship. With a smile, she accepted the branches, a symbolic gesture from his part, and placed them on the small, round table next to her tea. “Would you like some tea as well?”, she asked, and Karias shook his head. Ah, ever polite. Claudia watched him sit down.

“How are you holding up?”, he asked, and for one moment, the facade of light-weight easiness did not hide the deep worry he held. Of course, how could he not?  
“The same as all of us. In whatever way I can.” The Lord... was she wrong to feel no fear? Deep down inside, Claudia was comforted by a vague certainty that everything would be alright, even though she could not tell _how_.

“I am here because there's something you should probably know. We sort of forgot about this, with everything going on... so I am going to tell you straight away. Ignes is allied with the werewolves.”

Claudia almost dropped her cup, taken by deep surprise. Ignes... was still alive? When her father had returned to Lukedonia... she always imagined her best friend would come with him, too. Yet Ignes was nowhere to be seen when Lagus returned … She had feared the worst. Nervously, she set down the cup. She should not show excitement, this was a dire situation. Ignes was _alive_ , yes, but she was with the enemy now.

Karias' facial expression hardened slightly. “I know that she was your best friend, but she picked her side... I just wanted you to know.”  
A shaky sigh. How cruel fate could be. Would she rather not know that Ignes was still alive at all? Would she rather be left in the dark, believing that her best friend had died with everyone thinking of her as the monster she was not? If only they knew what she knew...

“Thank you,” Claudia said after a few moments had passed. If there was a chance to save Ignes, she would find it. Ignes and the Lord both.

### Garda I– Lukedonia, 6th November, 14:30

The Clan Leaders would gatheer in the throne room of the Lord once more, as though it would bring her back. Garda wondered whether their people would do the same for their Lord – and she remembered the way most warriors had accepted Maduke as the new Lord after Muzaka disappeared. Barely anyone had questioned him at all. Now...

Even though Raizel had invited her to join them, she felt like an intruder. However, she had not wanted to stay alone in his mansion, either, and so, she had joined him and the other clan leaders. Silently, they gathered before the Lord's orphaned throne. Garda recognized Ser Karias, who had taken her away from the waking nightmare that reigned her old homeland now, and she recognized Ser Claudia, who took care of her. Other Clan leaders she recognized from sight, for they all took turns visiting Ser Raizel, but she did not know their names.

When they all knelt before the empty throne, Garda did the same, even though she did not know the Lord for whose safe return they all hoped. As if putting all their minds and hearts into a single, overwhelmingly strong wish might make it come true. No. Garda was a guest here, and she had no right to judge them and what little hope they had left. Unlike her, they still _had_ hope at least. That hope, as faint as it may be, was sacred and precious, for without it, they might as well surrender to the monster who called himself Lord of Werewolves.

Without hope, there was no reason to to gather and think of the ones they lost, for they would join them soon. Without hope, there was no more light left to guide them out of these dark days. If the nobles could still have hope... then Garda would cling to that, too.

After almost an hour of silence, Raizel stood up, and Garda followed him. He looked so... sad. So incredibly sad. Garda wondered whether she had ever seen anyone with such a profound, heartbreaking sadness in their eyes. She was no fool, and knew how much he had lost on a single day. She remembered Frankenstein well. More often than not, she had wished Lord Muzaka would acknowledge her the way Ser Raizel acknowledged Frankenstein. A loyal companion... until the end. Now... now it was all too late and she felt sick at the mere thought of it.

Only after passing the same group of trees a third time did she raise her voice. “Ser Raizel... are you... going back to the manor?”

She barely left his estate, but she had gained a vague understanding of the immediate surroundings at least. This group of trees, they definitely had passed more than once. Raizel stopped and looked around thoughtfully.  
  
“I am lost.”  
Garda glanced down at his hand for a moment. “I think we all are,” she mumbled, even though she knew what he meant. Could it be... that the Noblesse had trouble with orientation? “I think we should try to go... west.” Orientation by day was harder than at night – any werewolf knew the stars in the sky as well as the palm of their hand, but by daylight? Everything looked vaguely the same. Still... after erring through the lush woods surrounding Raizel's manor, they reached their destination. Silence met them when Raizel stepped through the door. His steps sounded unnaturally loud against the marble floor of the dark entrance hall. This place felt so... abandoned. She had preferred the constant noise of the two modified humans shuffling about. It had felt... comforting, in a way.

Now, nothing but silence was left in this manor. Raizel returned to his usual position by the window. Garda watched him from the door frame. He sat in his armchair and stared through that small window. What did he see? Did he see anything at all? Maybe he did not sit there to see anything. Garda could understand. She, too, did not know what to do but to sit. Did her presence bother him? Did it offer him some comfort? She wished she could comfort him, ease some of his pain even though her own soul was nothing but a bloody mess of broken shards. Would they ever be whole again? If this Frankenstein meant as much to him as Muzaka had meant to her... she knew the answer and did not want to think about it.

When Raizel did not respond to her presence, she stepped closer, into the light that fell through the tall windows.

“I know what you did for me,” she said softly, daring to breach the silence after a couple of minutes had passed. It was easy to be silent around Raizel… but sometimes, the silence was unbearable. What did he think? What was going on in his mind? She wished to understand. “I… I think I wish you had not done that. My life … I’d have traded it gladly for Muzaka… and my people.”  
Raizel turned his head just enough to look at her and looking at the solemn expression in his eyes, she felt as though she’d uttered most atrocious blasphemies just seconds ago. Without Raizel there… without the distraction… Muzaka would not have sacrificed himself. Her life… her broken, wasted, ruined life for the life and hope of an entire people.

Garda always knew that sooner or later, everyone must die. Wasn’t it luxurious, to choose how to die? To die standing proud and tall, for a good reason. For a cause, for an idea… for someone you cherished. Was this the choice Muzaka had made? But oh, she wished he did not have.

“I could not let him kill you,” Raizel said after the silence had almost turned into unbearable emptiness. Garda exhaled shakily. “I had to do this.”

Yes, he might have saved someone his friend had cared about… and just lost him moments later. Could it have been worth it? Better a Muzaka full of grief and guilt than a dead Muzaka. Garda did not voice that thought aloud and hoped Raizel would not guess. How dare she, really, squander his sacrifice like that? Why did she feel no gratitude towards either of them?

In the aftermath of the past eight hundred years, nothing but death remained in her mind. Maduke had left burnt soil and scattered salt over it to make sure nothing good or worthy would ever grow there. Such a broken life could not be worth it.

“You must not blame yourself,” Raizel said as though he could guess what she was thinking of. Garda blushed and looked away. Muzaka… blind faith and admiration had turned into bitterness and hate. In the darkness of Maduke’s dungeons, all that was good and pure would rot and wither. With nothing else to believe in, she’d believed in his words, in the end. Garda felt sick for falling for that sweet venom of righteous anger and vengeance that dripped from his serpentine tongue with each word he spoke.

“… I just wish…,” she started, helpless, and Raizel nodded. There was no need to finish what she had meant to say. So many things could have gone differently. So many things had gone wrong, it almost felt as though they never have been right in the first place.  
“Without the Lord’s orders... I would have made a different choice,” Raizel admitted and his confession caught Garda by surprise “My life…is but a small price to pay.”

Garda could not argue him, not when she had thought the same thing just a minute ago. The nobles respected him. They trusted him, and followed him when there was no one else to lead them. Yet even he doubted the worth of his own life. Who was Garda, then, to wonder about the value of her own? Her life was nothing but the fleeting shadow of the proud warrior she once was, after all.

“I don’t know about you… but I… I don’t have hope,” she admitted. She was broken, she was bent, she was none of any of the things she ever had stood for or believed in. “I only have vengeance. Lord Muzaka and your friend Frankenstein… if I cannot live for a better tomorrow… I want to live long enough to see them avenged.”

Raizel looked away and Garda feared she might have offended him with her words. Was it wrong to bring up Frankenstein? Was it wrong to almost admit defeat when he and his people were struggling with the overwhelming fear of such an uncertain future in the shadows of such an enemy?

Raizel finally turned his head back to her again.

“Our blood will not bring back the dead… but if it will buy those who remain a better tomorrow… I will be happy to bleed.”

### Maduke III – Werewolf Island, 6th November, 21:00

A Lord must be powerful, to maintain his claim on the throne by the ancient rights. A Lord must be patient, to wait for the right moment to make a move. A Lord must be level-headed, to make rational decisions free of emotion and sentimentality. A Lord must be severe, with others as much as with himself. A Lord must be wise, he must learn of the mistakes of his predecessors and avoid them, and long may be his reign. When Maduke told Zaiga to bring Lunark and Ignes to him, he knew he was not being wise. When he offered Ignes the opportunity to apologize and regain his favour, he was not being wise. When he told Gayare to bring Ignes to him once again – the pattern was obvious.

He should have let the modified human take her, or maybe dig his claws deeper to finish her himself. He should have left her in the dungeons with her Lord, or maybe he should have given in to his ferocious desires and ended her life in the most twisted, indulgent ways he could think of. Maybe he should have refused to accept the apology he had written up for her to memorize and recite aloud and let everyone know no one would get away with undermining his authority. Maybe he should just let her be and let her continue her research. He should stay away. He knew he should. Even now, as his heightened senses had picked up on the sound of footsteps in the hallway, he wondered whether he should think of an excuse, a topic to discuss, anything, and then send her away for the sake of what was left of his own sanity.

Maduke always had dreaded the day he would want someone past the point of reason.

The Lord did not react to the polite knock against the door. Maybe Gayare would do the right thing and just bring Ignes back to the room assigned to her and leave him alone. Alas, of course, none of his warriors could be trusted to do anything but follow orders blindly. He exhaled slowly when the door was opened. With soft taps against the floor, Ignes entered first, followed by the warrior who had the task of bringing her to his private quarters. With a polite 'Lord', he excused himself, and left.

With a heavy sigh, he rubbed his temples. Like most nobles, Ignes' scent was barely remarkable from several feet away. Awkwardly, she stood next to the closed door while he remained sat in the armchair. He could feel her crimson eyes fixating him and, after a few more moments, he finally turned his head to look at her. His slip of self-control down in the laboratories has been bad enough already. Still, against his better judgement, he beckoned for Ignes to step closer, and she did. She was afraid of him. Even though she tried to hide it, he could see it, he could _feel_ it. When she had approached enough, he reached out for her hands and pulled her in closer until she stood right in front of him. Ignes did not resist when he placed a hand against her waist. Neither did she resist when he reached up to open the first three buttons of the dress he'd made her wear earlier today. Something dignified for her return to his court. Dignified she had looked, though now that it was just the two of them... He popped the buttons with his index- and middle fingers down to the navel, eyes fixated on the soft, white skin he revealed.

Fierce and feisty, that's how he liked her. A bratty angel with a black halo. This was not what he wanted. When she had touched him during medical examinations, she had done so boldly, and without fear. No man could resist that. This silent, reluctant submission... He reached up and brushed the black fabric over her shoulders and watched it all come down. When he pulled her in to sit on his knee, she tensed. “I know I've hurt you,” he muttered, leaning his forehead against hers for a moment. Ignes did not react, and he pressed his mouth against hers. Soft, warm lips that did not react to his touch. “I'll be gentler with you this time.” It was alright, he told himself. She would break, she would yield. He kissed her harder, as though that might get her to cut back on the reluctance.  
“It always hurts at first,” he insisted, even though they both knew that this was not true. Nothing he could say would change the damage he'd caused when he lost control.

As if Ignes was as weightless as the petal of a single flower, he picked her up and carried her through the doorway into the bedroom.  
“I won't hurt you again, I promise,” he whispered against her ear.  
He lied.

 


	11. Juraki III - M21 III - Third Elder II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears, thank you to everyone still reading, back at it again. Also, I am sorry for all the Ignes, I still need her to do a couple of things in the coming chapters to shuffle the cards x3

###  Juraki III – Werewolf Island, 7th November, 12:00

These days, each conversation with his fellow warriors left a bitter taste in Juraki's mouth. While some of the warriors still mourned for their fallen comrades, other had bounced back already, and considered what this meant for them, personally.

“It's obvious. Lunark, Kentas, Uzhir – they were important. And now they need to be replaced,” Gayare continued, all fire and flame for the idea of rising above his current position now that the top ranks have been thinned out a little. Everyone knew that Lunark was the Lord's favourite, his protege, his student. His likely successor. Juraki would be a liar if he claimed he was not curious to see who the Lord would choose as his next student. Still, all personal ambitions aside, it felt wrong to just think about themselves when their comrades have been buried only a few days ago. 

Mirai must feel the same way – he watched her get up and leave and, following an impulse he did not quite understand, he followed. Ever since her sister died, she had changed. Her smile was hollow and did not reach her eyes – her easy-going, positive attitude was  _gone_ . Juraki missed having someone around who would always cheer up the situation – these days, even Gotaru and Dorant were unusually quiet. They have watched most of their unit getting wiped out, from what he'd heard. How could they see their comrades die and still be the same? 

When he found the green-haired warrior slumped down against an old oak tree, he stopped. “Mirai?” It would be rude to approach her even further without permission – not when she was clearly upset.  
She rubbed over her face with the back of her hand. “I don't feel like talking.”  
“Would you like for me to leave?”  
“.... no.” Mirai shifted over and Juraki followed up on the quiet invitation and sat next to her, back leaning against the old trunk of the tree. How long since the last time he had sat like that with someone? It felt... peaceful. From far away, the wind carried the voices of their comrades, discussing the current situation. He could not make out actual words.

“.... I don't understand how the Lord could just let them go,” Mirai said after some minutes passed in silence. Juraki didn't know himself whether he approved of it or not.  
“The promise of a warrior is sacred. Even more so when it is the promise of a Lord,” he said after some thought. Maybe... maybe the nobles did not even have a choice. If their Lord chose to invade Lukedonia, would they not follow his orders as well, regardless of their personal feelings? Juraki knew he could not voice these thoughts aloud, no one would understand.

_Anyone who still doubts our ways is an enemy_ . Was compassion for the enemy a crime in itself as well? It certainly seemed so. And so, he decided to keep his opinion to himself.

“I miss her,” Mirai whispered, and her voice almost broke. Angrily, she wiped at her eyes, but could not stop the tears. She might be a warrior – but she was also a person who just lost someone who'd been with her her whole life. Mirai and Urne have been two parts of one whole. Now...

Awkwardly, Juraki shuffled closer and placed an arm around her shoulder. To his surprise, his gesture was not rejected, and Mirai shifted to bury her face against his chest. Her fingers dug into the fabric of his cloak and shirt and he could do nothing but hold her.

Maybe this was something they all had lacked in the past decades and centuries. Compassion and company. He would help his comrades in any way he could, be it as a warrior... or as a friend.

###  M-21 III – Werewolf Island, 8th November, 10:15

When they had been sentenced to experimentation, M-21 feared that the torment would continue immediately – but for what felt like two eternities, nothing happened. Once, a warrior came with water and something one might consider 'food'. They needed their test subjects alive, after all. Why was no one coming for them? Lunark was silent and that worked for him, too. He wouldn't know what to talk about, anyway.

When steps approached, once more, he assumed it would just be another guard making his rounds, at this point. A soft sing-sang voice tore him out of his lethargy. “Rise and shine, you two.” Ignes had come down herself. Hatefully, M-21 glared at her. Whatever happened, they were back to zero, obviously. The noble rolled up the sleeves of her grey sweater as she turned to Lunark.

“You know, I was really looking forward to learn more about your body. I heard it's absolutely amazing... too bad the Lord wants me to do nothing to you for now... So...” She turned to him, now, and her eyebrow twitched briefly. “I see no one deemed it necessary to keep you tied up. Are you going to behave, or do I have to be mean to you again?”  
He still only glared. He would not give in that easily. With a sigh, Ignes pinched the bridge of her nose. “How about you play nice and just answer whatever questions I have? And then I will be nice to you too.” 

M-21 rolled his eyes with a snort. He might be in a hopeless situation... but he has been in such a situation often enough before. He would not cower before someone just because they told him to. A smirk. “ _Make me._ ” 

He didn't expect Ignes to actually open the cell and greet him with a fist to his face. The impact of her punch made him stagger back against the wall of the small cell they kept him in. Quickly, she caught up with him, and, holding his head down by the hair, she slammed her knee into his rib. M-21 sputtered as the bone broke with an ugly cracking sound.

“In case you could not tell... I am in a _bad_ mood.”   
And he was, once more, the punching bag of someone who saw him as little more than an object. M-21 took a rattling breath that ached in his battered ribcage.  
“Boo-hoo, we all feel so sorry for you,” he managed to spit out and Ignes yanked his head back by the hair, her other fist ready for another punch -

“Ignes! Wait!” Lunark's voice actually stopped her, and briefly, Ignes lowered her arm and glanced back over her shoulder. Was... was she going to try and take the heat instead? Did Lunark think he was not used to this sort of treatment at this point?

“Ignes... listen.. you don't have to do this,” Lunark continued and, with a confused blink, Ignes' arm dropped back. She still held M-21 by the hair.  
“Oh, but I _want_ to.” Ignes chuckled to herself and turned around, dragging M-21 along. He hated to be seen like that. “You still want to protect your friend here? You should rather worry about yourself, you know...”  
“I mean it. Help us get out of here. Whatever Maduke is giving you, the noble Lord surely can give you a fairer deal -”  
M-21 shuddered when he heard Lunark talking. Was she really trying to... negotiate? With _Ignes_ , out of all people? Ignes laughed, though she bristled, clearly.  
“The Noble Lord? A prisoner can't give me anything... Oh. Your surprised face tells me you didn't know. Yes. The Lord of the Nobles is a prisoner here. She surrendered in a duel.”  
No way. There was no way Raskreia _surrendered_?  
“In fact, you might care to hear that Muzaka and Frankenstein are dead too.”  
“No way!” M-21 buckled against her grip and she almost let go of him. Frankenstein could not possibly have been defeated. What on earth had happened here?1 Muzaka, Frankenstein, the noble Lord – He froze. “And Rai- “  
“The Noblesse? Most curious man. He was here for you, it seemed.”  
No. No. Had Raizel really come here, into this hell, just to get him? He felt nauseous. He felt sick, all blood drained from his face. “Now, now. He is still alive. _Probably_.”  
“No. This is not true!”, Lunark exclaimed, and her voice was of a higher pitch than usually. M-21 slacked down when Ignes released her grip on his hair. 

“This is true.” Something had shifted in Ignes' voice, she sounded somber, and all malicious joy was gone from her. “This is the new reality you should get used to it: Maduke _won_. No one is going to save you.” Her voice cracked. “No one is going to save anyone.”

Over her voice and his shock, he had not perceived the sound of footsteps coming along the hallway of prison cells. “Well, good thing no one here requires rescue, then,” the Lord said, almost cheerfully so. He was carrying something, covered by a linen sack. He stopped and glanced at Ignes before turning to Lunark.

“Even though I always knew that your eventual betrayal would be inevitable...” He stopped. “You served me well. You deserve a parting gift for the centuries of good service you have provided me with.” He unlocked the cell, holding the key with one hand, while holding the linen sack with the other hand. He set it down on the small table. Lunark looked away, her breath quickened. 

“Lunark. I want you to look.” The Lord's voice was cold, and, reluctantly, Lunark turned her head and M-21 could see she was steeling herself for whatever the Lord had to show her. He could not see, Maduke's broad back covered his sight of the mystery object. With a grand, sweeping gesture, the werewolf Lord pulled away the linen sack.

Lunark's face tensed, slowly derailing into a grimace of a horror he had not seen before. Her lip quivered, her eyelid twitched – and for a few seconds, he could not tell whether she was going to cry, scream or break down entirely. A deep, primal growl rumbled through her chest. She threw herself at the Lord, half-transformed with claws at the ready and unadulterated hatred in her eyes.  
“ **You** **MONSTER**!” He took one step back, and the chains that kept Lunark tied down almost broke by the impact of her pulling with full force against them. The Lord chuckled. “You were good friends, weren't you?” Maduke left the cell and M-21 could see it clearly, now, and he almost gagged. 

A jar filled with an unknown liquid – and a severed head. He did not need to see the face to know that this was Kentas.

“He will keep you company for a while. Don't worry. In this fluid, he will be well preserved. And when he is no longer recognizable... your punishment will begin.”

Lunark broke down in sobs as he closed the cell door. M-21 could not move. This... this was a cruelty he had not imagined before, not even with the Union. Ignes still stood next to him, unmoving, and the Lord turned his attention to her.

“I want you to go see Dr. Reuwen. Then, come and see me. You have an hour.”  
“One hour?! But I wanted to -”  
“No one cares what you want,” Maduke cut in sharply and Ignes winced back. He turned away and glanced at Lunark again. “I will see you in an hour, then.” 

He left the three of them, and Lunark's desperate crying over her best friend was the only thing M-21 was aware of. When Ignes left his cell without any further words, he found himself cracking as well.

So all hope was lost.

###  Third Elder II – Berlin, 8th November, 22:30

“Do you think we should go and get food?”  
An innocent question the First Elder asked on the regular. At this time of the day, when he asked about going out to get food... They usually did not return before dawn and the Third Elder was not sure whether he wanted to deal with that at the moment. Maybe french fries from the Turkish takeaway around the street corner. That would do, and he would be a liar if he claimed he did not fancy something too. Was he stress-eating again? Maybe. How could he not feel stressed, though? Within a couple of months, they had lost nine elders. Two of the remaining Elders were likely to make moves against them soon enough. 

The blond man next to him shifted and propped himself up on his elbow. “You're worried about the Union, aren't you?”  
Ah. Right. He'd forgot to answer the food question. “... isn't it obvious?”  
First sighed and sank back down into the soft pillows. “You know, I really hate that the nobles decided to attack the Second Elder right when we're getting to spend some time together. Couldn't they have waited for a week?”

Of course, this was no personal attack, but... it sure did feel like a cruel twist of fate. In a few days, they'd need to part ways again, each going about their own business. How much time did they have left before Crombel or Maduke would make a move? Both of them were dangerous, though, given Crombel's secrecy... It was hard to gauge just  _how_ dangerous he was.

“I have been thinking about this for the past few days, actually,” Third started and sat up. They were not going to sleep anytime soon anyway, and might as well go and get food. “... I know that on the long term, we want it to be nothing but humans... but the nobles have always been reasonable people. I think they are going to be in trouble on their own.”

First remained in the bed and watched him. Accusation was in his eyes, as though Third just had voiced something highly treacherous. He liked to think he was just being pragmatic. The nobles have been pushed back when trying to invade the territory of the Second Elder – and with their poor diplomatic relationships to Lukedonia and Maduke's secrecy in all matters regarding his people, they had no true way to have an exact idea of what state the two factions were in at this point.  
“Don't look at me like that,” Third said after some moments of uncomfortable silence. The Nobles... were still the lesser evil. Though they were unhuman creatures that no longer belonged in this world, they never have been the monstrosities the werewolves proved to be. Was it not preferable to support the nobles, their best bet at thinning out the enemy lines?

“No.” First shook his head firmly. “We will let them sort it out between themselves. With how many elders we lost, Lukedonia should be perfectly capable of either fighting back the werewolves, or at least cause some serious damage before going down in flames.”

Third got up and reached for the grey dressing gown he'd left hanging over the back of a chair. Hopefully his gamble would be right.

First chuckled to himself as he got up as well. “You know, I really wish we could go there and watch the Lords fight each other. That must be quite a sight, the last time there  _are_ two Lords. And when I am done with the winner of that duel... I will be the King.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next week: Rai has some visitors, Raskreia faces a difficult request and Frankenstein examines the situation.


	12. Seira II – Raskreia IV – Frankenstein III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah oops, happy belated Chapter 12. I am a bit low on motivation atm and sort of forgot to upload it earlier.  
> Again, thanks for reading, and a friendly reminder that I always try to be considerate of any feedback I receive when writing new chapters, both positive and negative.

### Seira II – Lukedonia, 9th November, 15:30

The strong, savoury scent of ramen broth filled the west wing of Ser Raizel's mansion. Carefully, Seira stirred the broth once more. Without electricity, they had to make do by boiling water over a fire.

“And are you sure this will turn out well?”, Rael asked, sitting on a chair by the window.  
“It will,” she said calmly. They had just returned from their mission to obtain all the ingredients half an hour ago. Would Ramen bring any comfort to Ser Raizel? Seira had not expressed her doubts when Tao had sent them the recipe he'd found while trying to arrange everything in the household, including Frankenstein's laboratories. Why did she feel so comforted by the thought that she could still serve ramen the same way Frankenstein always did? She wished he were there to make it himself.

“Do you know what my father admired most about humans?”, she asked, and her voice was barely a whisper. Rael's chair creaked slightly when he straightened his posture. She could feel him watching her. “Humans always adapt. No matter how desperate the situation is... they fight on. They find ways to continue.” They found a way to cook ramen without electricity and they would find a way to free their Lord and save their people. She must believe in it, or else there would be nothing to believe in. Rael fell silent and that was alright. He had fully recovered from the injuries he'd sustained during the battles in the werewolf territory, and having had a task to fulfil did good to both of them.

Silently, Seira got up to place the noodles in the bowls. Regis and his grandfather would come, as well as Karias and Claudia. Eight bowls. Rael watched her. “Can I... do something to help?”  
For a moment, Seira paused. This was almost unlike him, though not unwelcome. What was a task Rael could do? She did not know whether he was good at cutting vegetables and other decorations the way she needed them to make a presentable meal worthy of clan leaders.

“I need someone to pour the contents of these sachets in the broth.” She pointed at the heap of seasoning mixes that came with each pack of ramen noodles. According to the notes Frankenstein had taken, only half the seasoning should be used because Ser Raizel did not enjoy his food being overly salty. She figured using only four of the eight seasoning blends should work.

“There are eight flavour powder packets, eight dried toppings... and only use four of the seasonings,” she instructed to Rael. He glanced at the different plastic wrappings, stopping to see which was which.

He turned around to add the seasoning to their broth while Seira started chopping the vegetables and other ingredients they had acquired to follow this recipe. Maybe this would be a good way to honour the memory of Frankenstein, she thought. Hopefully she would not dishonour it by failing to recreate it the way he had perfected it for his Master.

Seira was aware of the arrival of the other nobles. “Rael,” she said softly. “Is the table prepared?” Cutlery and napkins must be placed beforehand, so everything could be arranged neatly, and in an aesthetically pleasing way. Rael had done this task before, with Regis, if she was not mistaken. He answered with a nod and, carefully, she loaded the bowls on trays. Two bowls for each tray, two trays for each of them. Gejutel was the first to enter the dining room while Seira and Rael finished setting everything up.

They all sat by the table they had prepared.

When Garda picked up the chopsticks, Raizel gently placed a hand on her arm to stop her. “You must wait for the ramen to multiply,” he said softly, and Garda placed her chopsticks back down on the napkin. Karias laughed, and Claudia joined with a little giggle.

Seira preferred her ramen the way Shinwoo ate it, when it was not too soggy. Briefly, she considered whether she should start eating now, but decided that she must not insult the Noblesse like that by starting to eat when he, personally, advised to wait first.

Why could they not be like that in times of peace? Seira liked listening to Claudia talking about the different plants and animals, and Karias seemed to never run out of topics. Regis complained about maths and physics and Gejutel chided his lack of studiousness. She wanted to be with her fellow clan leaders, and she wanted them to be friends. Like the children of Ye Ran Highschool. Feeling her throat close up with tension, she excused herself softly and rose from her chair. Why must they isolate themselves from the world when everyone seemed so much happier spending time together? Why must they leave one another to grieve and struggle when the weight of loss was almost unbearable when left to face it alone? So many things that had always felt natural now seemed wrong.

Together, the future felt less terrifying. Maybe things would be alright, as long as they had each other. Did it matter, in this situation, though? Seira leaned against the wall and took a couple of deep breaths. She must remain composed. Her life and her friends were in no immediate danger right now. This overwhelming sadness was inappropriate, in the light of the current situation.

“Miss Seira?” Claudia had left the dining room as well, and the heels of her shoes tapped softly against the carpet floor as she approached. Seira looked away, cheeks reddening in embarrassment. An adult should not be seen like this, lest of all a Clan Leader. Not in a situation like this.

“The ramen is delicious. Thank you for preparing it for us,” Claudia said softly and stopped by the window, maintaining a polite, respectful distance between them.  
“Thank you. I prepared it by Frankenstein's recipe.” Seira felt a strange kind of gratitude for Claudia's presence. To leave her alone would be the proper way. The noble way. Such strong, negative emotions were unelegant – it would be uncomfortable to place someone in the position of being seen in such a state. Seira was glad Claudia had followed her regardless.

A few moments had passed and she had reined herself back in. She should not be getting emotional, not now. It would be selfish to make the others worry about her now.  
“Is it strange of me to not be afraid?”, Claudia mused, running her fingers along the outer seam of the curtain. Seira looked up at the sudden question, and wondered whether she was supposed to answer at all. Was it strange? She wondered how one could _not_ be afraid.

“... I can feel it. Everything will be alright,” Claudia continued. “Somehow, everything will be alright.” The leader of the Tradio clan smiled and turned to Seira.  
“Are you psychic, Ser Claudia?”, she asked, and it was a legitimate question. Several nobles throughout history have been confirmed to be able to make correct, non-trivial predictions about the future on multiple occasions. Softly, Claudia shook her head to negate the question.  
“No. I just... know.”

Seira smiled awkwardly when Claudia reached for her hands and enjoyed the gentle, reassuring squeeze. “Don't worry, Miss Seira. The light will conquer dark, the morning chase away the night, and everything will be alright. I _know_ it.”

 

### Raskreia IV – Werewolf Island, 9th November, 17:30

Time was turning more and more into an abstract concept, reality faded into the darkness of these cells. In this place without light, even her supernatural eyes could only perceive the vague shape of the objects around her. Raskreia was aware of almost every single rat on this level, and several levels above. Rats were all there was, though, not a sentient soul anywhere. She barely moved, except to brush off the dust that tried to settle on her. Maybe this was the worst part of it all: not being able to do anything.

Even though Ignes had not responded to a single attempt at establishing a mental connection that would allow them to communicate, her presence had felt grounding. The sound of her heartbeat and her breath had made the silence of these dungeons less oppressive.

 _Ignes Kravei. Are you still alive?_ Hours must have passed before Raskreia had sent out the same telepathic signal again. _Ignes Kravei. Are you alive?_ Even though Ignes was not on her side – it seemed that for now, she was on no side at all. Days must have passed, and her repeated attempts at reaching her led Raskreia to believe that Ignes was either dead or no longer in the territory of the werewolves and thus, out of her telepathy's reach. They might no longer be friends, or even on the same side... and still, she hoped that it was the latter.

Maybe this was the worst part of it: the uncertainty. What was going to happen? Maybe the Lord was already gathering his warriors to march on Lukedonia. Maybe the Union caught wind of their weakness and tried to strike again. And she, the Lord who was supposed to protect them, could do naught but sit and catch dust.

Raskreia tensed when she sensed another soul approach, and she was filled with dread, anticipation and relief all at the same time. At least _something_ was happening, at last! She squinted when the bright, orange light of a torch irritated her eyes, so used to darkness by now. No... there was no way... Ignes Kravei placed the torch in a holder by the wall before turning to her.

“Lord.” In a graceful motion, Ignes knelt before the Lord's cell. For one second, Raskreia failed to hide her surprise. Exhaling shakily, the disgraced clan leader placed a hand over her chest. “Lord. I am here with a deal I wish to propose to you. Grant me pardon, and grant me sanctuary, and I will find a way to set you free from this place.”

Raskreia swallowed when Ignes looked up from the floor in front of her. Fear was in her crimson eyes. Maybe a certain despair. “Plesase, help me” Ignes added, quieter, her voice was little more than a whisper. “ _..._ and I will help you.”

The thought was _tempting_. To end this nightmare that put all nobles and Lords of the present and the past to shame – and it all came at small cost. What was one pardon? However, the easy thing... was rarely the right thing. Ignes Kravei remained a traitor who had worked with the enemy and assaulted several of the current clan leaders unprovoked. How could she forgive these acts, just like that? And... more importantly... even if she could forgive Ignes for the sake of pragmatism... if she were to disappear and to return to Lukedonia... Maduke would waste no time to retaliate. While she was here, however... Raskreia took a deep breath, and prayed that her gamble was right.

“Ignes Kravei. You are and remain a traitor who committed crimes against your own people. You cannot _buy_ absolution, not even like this.”

Ignes' smile dropped and was replaced by a harrowed fright, and Raskreia could see her struggling to remain composed. The raven-haired noble took a deep breath. “... Lord... I … I am sorry. I... my heart is breaking to see you like this.” Her voice was barely more than a whisper. “... the mere thought of Maduke getting his hands on you, Lord, fills me with dread and disgust. I promise. I will do anything I can to keep him away from you.. and... I beseech you... think about my offer. I beg of you. Think about it, and reconsider it.”

Raskreia almost shuddered when she brought up the werewolf Lord – and if he already frightened one of his allies so, she did not wish to know what would happen to his enemies. No. Let him rage all he wants, she must be the mountain that will not bow to the storm. She must be fearless.

Ignes stood up, looking defeated. “... _Raskreia_... I swear... I never meant for any of this to happen.”  
“And yet it all happened,” Raskreia said and wished she could give another answer. A kinder answer. With a sigh, Ignes looked away. “... I... will return when I get the opportunity... and I beg of you... think about my offer.”

Raskreia listened to the sound of Ignes' footsteps, and for a few hours, the shadows and lights cast by the torch would keep her company.

### Frankenstein III – Werewolf Island, 10th November, 03:00

Shadows and colors danced through Frankenstein's dreams, abstract, vague. Sometimes, the feeling of a cold, wet cloth on his forehead would accompany him back into the realms of sleep. Other times, a sharp, stinging pain seized his entire body and he screamed until his throat was sore and his voice broke off. The days were dark and the nights were bright, the limits of reality and dream had vanished entirely – yet slowly, things started to clear up again. He started to grow increasingly aware of himself, and could differentiate between dreams and moments of lucidity – it was the in between that nauseated him still.

He shifted slightly. The soft furs that served as bedding tickled his bare skin, and the old, woolly blankets were itchy. When he shifted to toss one of the covers aside, the cold night air bit at his skin. With a laboured huff, Frankenstein turned around. The remnants of a fire offered a weak glow that made the surrounding darkness even more intense. He wrinkled his nose slightly. Burnt sage and ginkgo. Most of the time, he was alone when he woke up, and his body refused to let him stay awake for longer than a few minutes at a time. By now, he knew that he was being kept in a stone hut, old and draughty, decorated with furs, feathers, bones and dried plants. This, and the various simple foods and bitter herbal teas he found left by the side of his makeshift bed reminded him of the old indigenous people of the Americas.

Frankenstein was not sure whether the ancient werewolf woman was the product of his feverish dreams or reality. His eyes adjusted to the darkness, and he could recognize her by the fire, a couple of feet away from him. “You are awake, child.” Her voice sounded coarse, and she did not open her eyes. “You must eat.”

When was the last time someone had called him a _child_? Normally, Frankenstein would react with annoyance – but her face was so old and worn, he felt like she must already have been old when he was a child indeed. He propped himself up on his elbow and felt nauseous for a second. Slowly. After having been bedridden for so long, he must not expect himself to be able to move around the way he was used to.

Slowly, Frankenstein sat up and reached for the bowl of clay. A wooden spoon, carved by hand. Normally, he would have shunned the cold, under-seasoned stew of simple root vegetables with chunks of cooked meat of uncertain origin, but right now... He did not even realise how hungry he was until he started eating. As he ate, he kept a close eye on the old woman. Periodically, she opened her eyes to stare into the void – milky, glassy eyes. Could werewolves go blind?

“Who are you?”  
“Most refer to me as the Wise Woman.”  
“And do you have a name?”  
“Not anymore. I am but a spiritual guide to my people – or those who still remember the old ways, that is.”

Frankenstein always has been a worldly, irreverent man who shunned all that was religious, spiritual and mystical, and even had struggled with the mere existence of nobles and werewolves the first time he realized humanity was not all there is in this world. In this situation, however, he lacked his usual desire to mock any person connected to shamanistic and spiritual practices and traditions. This woman... did help him after all.

“How did I end up here?”, he asked between two spoonfuls of 'soup'. He set down the bowl and t  
took a sip of the 'tea'. A blend of herbs he did not recognize by taste.  
“The trees spoke of you. The wind carried the scent of blood, ash and you. How did you end up in the Lordswood, human?”  
“I have no idea what you are talking about. I was in battle - “ Frankenstein closed his eyes. Four against one. He'd allowed Dark Spear to consume him wholly, and in that moment, he had accepted his inevitable death. “... I did not die.”  
The woman nodded with a hum. “You were barely alive. The battles all took place by the coasts and the woods, not up here in the mountains – how did you get there?”

Frankenstein resisted the urge to rub at his temples and picked up the bowl of soup. How _did_ he get there, exactly? Dark Spear had something to do with it, that much he knew – for he no longer felt its energy at all. Without his lover's menacing presence, more than half of his soul felt like it was missing entirely. What was he without the sweet call of madness? He did not answer, and he assumed his silence was enough for the woman.

“The Lordswood is a sacred place, where the Lords of the past, and their offspring, lie buried. You must have washed up there for a reason.”

Lords... Could it be? Such a place must store a great deal of energy, then, the echoes of the auras of all the Lords these lands have known – and a theory began to form in the back of Frankenstein's mind. One he was too tired to pursue at this moment, for exhaustion crept up on him once more.


	13. Maduke: Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a lazy morning with Ignes, Maduke almost has a heartfelt conversation with his old best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, thank you for reading. Yes, a Bomus chapter on a thursday.I am quite busy with university right now, and a regular chapter of ReN takes more energy and time than I currently have to keep up weekly. If anyone has any opinion on whether keeping the weekly chapters to one narrative plot point, essentially shortening the chapters and drawing out the total chapter number, is better than updating every other week, I'd be really grateful to hear preferences!

### Maduke: Power - Werewolf Island, 11th November, 10:30

No one could have everything. Not even the Lord. This was one of the few cold, harsh truths of reality not even Maduke could deny (or fight). He felt old and worn, and the scent of his sweat and Ignes’ blood hung heavy in the air of the bedroom. Everything was a battle to their people, someone once said, and he wondered whether they might have been right. Politics, war, love. In the end, it was all about power. Without doubt, no one had more power than him, the Lord. When he shifted to pull Ignes closer against his chest, he felt like lamenting his own emptiness. Like King Midas, all he touched turned to cold, hard gold and left him wanting and empty.

Her body was warm, finely defined muscles tensing under his fingertips. His hatred for her was more exquisite than any other poison he could possibly choose – except this poison had chosen him. She was not the most beautiful of nobles, and lacked the dignified composure of many of them. If he could choose his poison, he'd have chosen another. Like a witch, she must have cast a spell on him, and like the sorcerer’s apprentice, she could not control the fire she had set.

“I want to go,” she said, quietly, and his first instinct was to tighten his grip on her. When he tensed, she did the same, and did not relax when he decided that he had wasted enough time here already. Reluctantly, Maduke released her from his grip and watched her rise. She ran her hand over the side of her neck, dried blood smeared over the bite marks he’d left. If only she did not heal so fast. Bruises and scratches, bites and cuts, her ivory skin made a beautiful canvas for red, blue and purple.

Ignes was silent as she got dressed. Of course she had nothing to say to him. In fact, she even avoided him entirely when it was not something related to her continued work. Progress was like an eternal wheel, it never stopped. You just must stay on top of it.

“What are you doing today?” His question was a sincere one –he knew that she did not have anything scheduled until the early afternoon, when she was supposed to meet the young scientists who have been chosen to become her apprentices. He could not let her keep this monopoly of knowledge and skill, after all. _Never let anyone become irreplaceable._

“I meant to visit the Lo-“ Ignes glanced at him and stopped mid-sentence. “Raskreia. I meant to visit Raskreia,” she corrected herself, mindful of who was her Lord now.

He briefly considered whether to reprimand her lack of respect for a foreign dignitary or praise her for her awareness of who she owed her allegiance now. Chiding her was always more fun but he felt too merciful for that – not that he felt generous enough to offer his praise for something that should come natural to her. She had finished getting dressed by the time he decided he might as well keep silence now.

When she turned around to head for the door, he almost told her to come back. Did he hate her, or did he hate the way she made him feel? Indeed, any feeling at all was a terrible thing – he could live with the vague disgust and annoyance most people brought out of him, but the red-hot ire he felt when he saw Lunark or thought of Muzaka? Unbearable. Whatever he felt when he was with Ignes, he did not like it. To kill her would be better. If only he could bring himself to do it.

The door closed behind her and he was just as alone as he was before, when he still had her in his arms. Maduke knew that he should kill her while he still could – such things rarely got better on their own. Oh no, he knew himself well enough. Once he started, who’s to say when he would stop?

Indifference was the best state of being. Maybe this was the secret of this ‘God’ humans always cried out to. Indifferent. Distant. Uncaring. With a sigh, Maduke got up as well and reached for the clothing he’d laid out neatly the evening before. There was no point in wasting his time here, wondering about theology and philosophy. Not when he had actual affairs to attend to.

The emails of the week waited for him on his desk already, printed out and sorted by an assistant of his. Maduke sat behind the large ebony desk and tossed aside the folder labelled ‘spam’. There were more and more of those each week. He might look at them if he found himself particularly bored. For some reason, he received more of those with each passing year. The 12th Elder merely had laughed when he'd once inquired about all those african royals in distress, and Maduke had not brought it up to anyone ever since.

For two hours, he skimmed over several of these ‘mails’ he received form his various contacts within the union and their associates. Most of them were of no interest to him, especially not now. The Union was a sinking ship, even if their affiliates did not realize it yet. The remaining three human Elders could not possibly keep it all together, and he most definitely would not help them. Now that he had their best scientist, the Union had nothing to offer anymore.

Maduke has been staring blankly at a mail from a contact in the Saudi government for twenty minutes when the emptiness in his mind was interrupted by a knock at the door. A few seconds later, a second knock. Only one person was bold enough to knock _twice_. “Enter.”

Zaiga stepped in and closed the door behind him quietly. Another person he would need to get rid of, eventually. For now, his old friend was contained. No matter what Zaiga would try to accuse him of – he was just as guilty as his Lord. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

Patiently, the older warrior waited until he was given permission to speak – and Maduke pretended he was still reading this email he has been staring at for twenty minutes without actually reading. One must look respectably busy, after all. Deciding that he had made him wait for an appropriate amount of time, he closed the folder and looked up. “What is it?”

“I have been thinking about Gaura,” he said and Maduke tensed. No. He had half a mind to tell Zaiga to shut up and leave and never bring her up again. As far as he knew, not even their best trackers could find any trace of her beyond the site of a massive magic detonation – the noble had not even left a body they could possibly bury. He swallowed dryly and gestured for Zaiga to sit down in one of the two armchairs.

Zaiga sat down and ran his hand over his neatly braided beard. He’d used black ribbons, instead of the usual brown ones. Did he mourn? After a moment of uncomfortable hesitation, Maduke got up and sat on the other armchair. It has been a while since the last time they had sat like that. Not as Lord and subordinate Warrior… but as old friends.

“You should not have sent her out alone,” Maduke chided. If Zaiga wanted to reopen old wounds by talking about her, he would do the same and pour salt into the open wound.   
“She was strong. I thought she alone would be enough to handle whoever was causing trouble.”

_There is a reason we always send out people in groups_ , he thought, but he knew that Zaiga would have had his reasons. More importantly… he should not care enough about a single newly initiated warrior to question the decisions of his second-in-command.

“… You know, she was like a daughter to me,” Zaiga confessed and for a brief moment, he showed himself sincere in a way he has not been for centuries. “She might be yours by blood, but I was the one who made sure she was being raised well by the orphanage. I was the one who watched her grow.”   
“So what?” Maduke felt himself growing restless, annoyed and empty. He did not want to hear any of this.

Zaiga stared at him and whatever moment of shared grief might have connected them was gone now. All the things they had to say hung between them and made the air heavy and stuffy. Their pride did not permit them to be honest. Neither was willing to show vulnerability.

“You can have that red-head noble witch that did it,” Maduke offered after a few moments, and Zaiga nodded. This would not undo what happened… but vengeance was the least they could do.   
“That’s what I wanted to hear,” Zaiga said and he sounded hollow. They had buried so many bodies together, both metaphorically and literally, to dig out even one of them would be dangerous.

“You can go now,” Maduke said and waited for Zaiga to leave. His mind was empty. Deep down inside, he knew that this sentiment was called ‘guilt’. No. Something much worse. _Regret_. A terrifying feeling that made him nauseous.

It was inevitable, he supposed. Gaura... was a mistake. He never should have given in to the temptation of using Garda for more than just the experiments that were supposed to advance their people. There were many things he never should have done. He never should have given in to many of the dark impulses he succumbed to. The call of power was a siren song he could not resist. He had felt powerful when he got rid of anyone who would oppose him taking the vacant threne. He'd felt powerful when he made Garda give birth to his children. He'd felt powerful when he made sure Ignes knew who was calling the shots here. He'd felt powerful when he told Muzaka the truth. He'd felt powerful when he graciously allowed the nobles to retreat. He'd felt powerful when he presented Lunark with the severed head of her best friend. Power... truly did the most interesting things to you.

With a sigh of frustration, he got up and rubbed his temples. Fatherhood was such a particular thing, Maduke thought. The undying love of a father had ruined many men – be it someone mindless like Muzaka or someone level-headed like Roctis, they all turned into fools who would ruin themselves for the sake of the children they had put into this world.

He should go and pay the noble Lord a visit as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Yes I absolutely imply that Maduke prints out his emails and fell for the nigerian prince scam. And yes, I absolutely implied Maduke had at least one child with Garda during her imprisonment.


	14. Ignes II - Gejutel II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long delay. Life got in the way, unfortunately.

### Ignes II – Werewolf Island, 11th November, 14:00

Nobles could be terribly stubborn. This must be especially true for their Lord. Ignes never thought much of pride or tradition, and morals was a concept she barely understood in the first place. Now, however, she felt genuine resentment towards all these things nobles were so proud of – Raskreia's pride and wish for integrity might cost her her own neck, after all. The choice should be easy, shouldn't it? Raskreia could not possibly be naïve enough to believe Maduke would refrain from devouring Lukedonia just because their Lord stayed put in his dungeons. What good could she do, locked up in there? One would think Raskreia would consider forgiving someone like herself would be a small price to pay for her freedom and dignity.

Ignes' breath trembled slightly when she descended to the deepest part of the old dungeons. The torch she had left a couple of days ago had burned down already. Avoiding the steely gaze of the Lord, she placed her torch in the halter. Even though they got by with their other senses well enough, she preferred to have a source of light. When the torch was secured steadfast, she turned around to face Raskreia. Had she moved at all in the past days?

With a shaky sigh, she knelt once more. If she could swallow her pride and kneel before Maduke, she could kneel before Raskreia too. Anything that would improve her chances of ever getting to leave this place. Maduke would eat her alive if she did not find a way out. One that would not force her to run and hide.

“Lord,” she started and steeled herself for another rejection. Hope was all she had left in this world now. “Have you thought about my proposal?”   
“I still decline. Your crimes cannot be forgiven.”  
“So you will rather sit here and do nothing?! Who is that going to help?!” Her voice cracked. Disbelief was replaced by anger. This was not just about _her_. Not that she cared much about Lukedonia or the Nobles. But if they did not oppose Maduke, no one would. “Are you really that blind?! I am the lesser evil here!”  
“There is no such thing as lesser evil,” Raskreia stated coldly and it made Ignes' blood boil in fury.   
“Why the hell have you come here anyway?!” Did she really think she could go ahead and challenge a werewolf Lord two thousand years her senior and win? For what purpose? Her rage was met with dignified silence. Angrily, she got back up on her feet and almost gave in the urge to pace nervously.

Ignes drew a shaky breath and ran a hand through her hair. “I know I am not a good person. But Maduke? He's _worse_. And he's just getting started. Lo- _Raskreia_. Grant me sanctuary with the nobles and I **will** find a way to get us both out of here.”

Raskreia fell silent for a moment, brows furrowed in concentration. “He is coming.” Her voice was little more but a whisper and it made Ignes feel cold. A few seconds later, her own senses, inferior to that of a Lord, picked up traces of his approaching energy too.

His steps were slow, and he took his sweet time to descend down to them. Ignes wanted to avoid his gaze, and steeled herself. Everything was alright. He didn't know why she was down here. They were on the same side. Everything was alright.

“I see you are spreading joy and happiness wherever you go, Ignes. Why so gloomy, ladies?” His steely, impassive face made his words of mockery sound hollow and grotesque. With his hands clasped behind his back, he stepped closer and stopped before Raskreia's cell.

“Indulge me, _Lord_. How did Muzaka convince you to support his little rebellion?”  
“There were no arrangements,” Raskreia replied coolly. “You have been notified of our intentions to avenge Ser Rajak Kertia's death.”  
Maduke snorted in disbelief. “Do you expect me to believe that? That you and your clan leaders showed up here, by pure coincidence, at the same time as Muzaka and Lunark?”  
“Believe what you wish.”

Maduke tensed and, for one second, Ignes could see anger flaring up in his usually expressionless eyes. “I suppose it does not matter regardless. Your reasons do not change the fact that you invaded my lands and killed several of our warriors. Don't you understand? You nobles no longer stand on top of the food chain. And when I am done with you, there will be nothing left of you. Nothing. Not of Lukedonia, not of the nobles, not of _you_.”

He was not short on threats towards the nobles, the clan leaders and the Lord herself, and many of them cut deep enough to make Ignes dread she might have to see some of them come true with her own eyes. She believed every single one of them, and the Lord should not have to hear such vivid, profane cruelty detailed to her.

“Please, she is still the Lord -”, Ignes started, and Maduke turned around sharply, raising his hand in the same motion. The sound of the back of his hand hitting the side of her face resounded against the cold stone of the dungeon and she staggered back, stars exploding before her eyes. She drew a shaky breath.  
“And when _**I**_ talk, you do not interrupt.”

_I hate him. I hate him. I hate him._ Ignes felt as if she was going to _**choke**_ on her hatred. Could they overwhelm him, here and now? She and Raskreia. Away from the warriors who could come to help, and they could be long gone by the time anyone noticed they had murdered their Lord. A glance at the faintly glowing runes on the floor of Raskreia's cell reminded her of the trap sigil Zaiga had placed to keep Raskreia from escaping, on top of all other measures they had taken.

She no longer listened to the disgusting things Maduke had to say to the Lord and she was caught off-guard when he addressed her, done with his threats and taunts for now. 

“Ignes. We're leaving,” he said and she knew that insisting to stay here was not an option right now. A brief glance at Raskreia. The noble Lord's hands were clenched into fists, her lower lip trembled ever so slightly as she tried to maintain her lordly composure. There was no point in staying here. Looking away uncomfortably, Ignes followed Maduke.

They left the facility, now well guarded by several warriors, and she noticed he was not heading straight for the castle. Was she free to just go about her way now? Ignes had half a mind to ask when he finally stopped and turned around to her. Something in his eyes... it was a sentiment much more complex than simple anger.

“Do you enjoy being difficult?”, he asked.   
Ignes just glared because she knew there was no correct answer here.   
“I asked you a question,” he repeated, and Ignes took a step back when he reached for her. “Do you enjoy being difficult?”  
Making him repeat himself a third time would be dangerous. “I am not being difficult.. _Lord_.”   
“You are being difficult again,” he said flatly. “I do not ask much of you, do I? Not interrupting me when I talk is one of those things. Is that too difficult?”

Ignes did not pull away when he placed his hand against her cheek. He made her feel sick. “Do not force me to be harsh with you,” he said, voice smooth as a purr. When he placed his mouth against hers, she wanted to gag.

### Gejutel II – Lukedonia, 12th November, 17:00

In these trying times, staying in contact with their remaining allies was paramount. The phone was such a strange device, and felt odd in Gejutel's hands, but he had mostly figured out how to use it. At least he could start and accept calls.

“This is Gejutel Landegre speaking. Tao, can you hear me?” The only communication network connection he had on Lukedonia was at the coastal base of the central knights.   
His question was met with static noise at first. “This is Ge-”  
“Yes, I can hear you. Lukedonia really needs some better connections. But I fixed it.”  
“How is the situation in South Korea?”  
“It's calm.” Tao sounded exhausted. “The Union has gone quiet, all of a sudden. We are keeping the school open like Rai asked us to... actually, how is Rai? Is he alright?”

Gejutel fell silent for a moment. There was no point in hiding it. These modified humans were Ser Raizel's friends, after all. “His health is getting worse and worse. Though he no longer exerts himself physically...”

The weight of what happened in the werewolf territory and the burden of leadership drained him, emotionally, and maybe through that, spiritually and physically too. All he knew for certain was that Ser Raizel's state was abysmal.

“... Maybe he would feel better if he returned here. He likes school,” Tao suggested carefully, and under better circumstances, Gejutel would have agreed with him.  
“No. His state has gone so bad, we cannot risk anything by putting him into dangerous situations. South Korea has been so prone to trouble -”  
“... wait. Hold up. So if we were in trouble, we'd just be for ourselves?”

He could hear the indignation in Tao's voice. Softly spoken words in the background, Gejutel assumed Takeo was there as well. The phone did not transmit his voice enough to pick up on what was being said exactly.

“I am sure Ser Raizel would be willing to send some of the clan leaders to help you protect yourself, if the Union makes any moves again,” he offered apologetically. Even in these trying times, they must not forget the noble code of honour. They must protect those weaker than them. With Tao and Takeo being allies and friends, it was paramount to make sure they were safe as well. The school was important to Frankenstein and to Raizel. To Raskreia. To Seira. To Regis. There, Rael had grown as a person. So much happened at this school. He could understand why the humans did not want to abandon it to find refuge in Lukedonia.

“No. It's alright... We get that you're all in a shit situation right now.” Tao laughed nervously and Gejutel briefly imagined him rubbing the back of his neck in an awkward gesture. “... and the union really is lying low... so low that I actually wondered...”  
Gejutel waited.

“Okay, I know this sounds borderline crazy, but, what if we try and team up with the Union? The werewolves are a threat to them too, right? My enemy's enemy is my friend, and that kind of stuff.”  
“We would have to reveal our situation to them – and out weakness. We do not know how much power the Union has left. They might help us. They might also choose to seize the opportunity to finish what they started.”

Tao thought for a moment. “The Union also suffered heavy losses,” he pointed out. In that aspect, the human was correct: the confrontations with Ser Raizel and Frankenstein always ended with the defeat of the enemy... up to now. “... Just discuss that, maybe, at least? I really have no idea what else we can do to solve this mess.”  
“I will do that. Goodbye, Tao. Contact us anytime, if you require our assistance.”  
“Bye. And tell Rai we say hello, and think of him daily.”

They ended the call. Gejutel knew that, technically, by the laws of the werewolves, it would be enough to defeat their Lord. Under normal circumstances, he would be certain that Ser Raizel would be capable of dealing with this – any true noble would offer up his life willingly for the sake of the greater good. Even of he would hate to ask for this kind of sacrifice – however, they could not afford to underestimate the werewolf Lord a second time. He feared that if they were to fail, there would be no third time left.

With an exhausted sigh, Gejutel rubbed the bridge of his nose. In the past few weeks, he felt as though he had aged by another thousand years. How did things get to this point? For a while, he had been even hopeful, with the traitor clan leaders gone and the Noblesse and his bonded back as their allies. Had he grown too comfortable? Had he failed his duty as the Lord's advisor? Raskreia had not even consulted him in her plans.

He was not entitled to be heard. The Lord had no obligation to seek his counsel when making decisions. This was a harsh truth he needed to remind himself of. Yet what had driven the Lord to such recklessness?

With Ser Raizel's life force fading away, they must orchestrate a perfectly executed strike, a fail-safe plan, or else they would all be doomed.

He returned to the Landegre estate to an unexpected guest. Rosaria sat on an armchair in the entrance parlour, looking even more somber than she usually did these days. Gejutel was well aware of the close friendship that tied Raskreia and Rosaria closer than just a Lord and her Clan Leader. This must be particularly difficult for her, then.

“Gejutel, I apologize for showing up unannounced, but this weighs on my heavier than I can continue to bear in silence -”  
He raised one hand to signal for her to stop, and Rosaria interrupted her nervous words, brows furrowed into a worried frown. “Would you like to have a cup of tea, before you continue?”  
She shook her head and pushed up her glasses, displaced by the movement of her head.  
“No... I... This is my fault!” Her voice cracked slightly and Gejutel was taken aback by her sudden confession – no. Self accusation. No one was at fault here. Everyone was to blame. Rosaria took a heavy breath, cheeks flushed red. “I kept pushing her to do it. She was thinking about it but I thought... I thought we could do it. One strike, and it's good, and Rajak is avenged, and we will have peace – I thought Ra- _the Lord_ is powerful enough to do it. If not her, then who else?”

Gejutel fell silent. So that's why she had chosen to go without telling almost anyone – even the Lord was not immune to the pressure of expectation and emotion. Maybe Rosaria had not _forced_ her – but she had enabled whatever thought the Lord might have entertained.

“I don't know how to bear the weight of my blame!”, she continued, breathless, helpless, and he felt himself reminded of the many times the young clan leaders had ask for help when they all found themselves on their own after the previous Lord decided his time had come.

“Rosaria,” he started, and almost reached out for her. His gesture did not go unnoticed – casting aside all decorum and protocol, she wrapped her arms around him, the way she had done often, the way many of the clan leaders has done in the past, and Gejutel placed his hands on her back comfortingly. “You burn with a passionate fire. This is who you are. Emotion clouds our judgement at times, that is true for everyone. Civilians, Clan Leaders, Lords.”

He allowed her to cry and this time, she would not be chided for how inelegant this was. Though he might not be able to take this burden off her heart, he could at least hope to ease it enough for her to focus on her tasks as clan leader – and maybe even clear her mind enough to think of something. Rosaria was a bright, keen young woman after all.

“You cannot undo what happened. No one can. But we can look ahead and make sure tomorrow will be better than today.”

 


	15. Aris I - Raskreia V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the long delay. I was both overwhelmed with university and in a deep crisis of motivation since I was not sure whether people are still reading this or not. So like, I would be grateful for some sort of headsup if anyone here is still on board! I hope I will be able to return to a normal posting schedule soon

### Aris I – South Korea, 16th November, 21:00

Cheeky Cherry. Lovedrunk. Cruel Crimson. Frenemy. Lady Danger. Backstab. Bubblegum Queen. Aris remembered watching a movie. A woman is more likely to buy a lipstick named after food or sex. Food or sex? Aris reached for _Lady Danger_. Nothing mattered anymore, but she could still try to look cute. She put on her make-up for no one. Sometimes she wanted to go out and wander the streets forever and never come back. She wanted to carve out whatever Crombel had planted in her and come free from the grasp he held on her. He was truly despicable. If he had any decency, he would have left nothing of her. Or maybe he just did not know how to brainwash better. Maybe he half-assed this intentionally. Maybe she was not good enough, or maybe he was just cruel enough to leave her half a brain. Let her wither and simmer in the knowledge that she was no longer herself.

She was going to die. Aris wanted to cry, but her eyeliner was perfect, and her lipstick was cute too, and she hated it, and she hated Crombel, and she hated everything, but oh she did not want everything to end, not the way Master wanted to. No. Not master. Yes Master. Anger and rage turned into sickness, an overwhelming nausea that made her disgusted to the point of breathlessness. She could not stand the taste and smell of bile. Quickly, she reached out for her peach-flavoured iced tea and emptied almost the entire glass. She no longer felt sick, just bloated, and disgusting, and too full.

An hour later, she felt empty, and another thirty-five minutes passed before a grumble in her stomach made her aware of her hunger. Her bare feet tapped softly against the cold floor as she headed for the kitchen. A light, and the smell of coffee. Why was she not surprised to find Yuri making coffee at this time of the evening?

“Can't sleep either?”, he asked and Aris shook her head. The fridge was almost empty, and she glanced at the six strawberry yogurts. She hated strawberries.   
“Yuri, there is nothing to eat. Get me something.”  
“I am not your assistant anymore,” he pointed out dryly and got up. Aris pouted when he walked past her to grab a mug from the cupboard. Had she been this bad to him? While she knew that he was not _loyal_ to her... she never thought he would go as far as he had done. Seized by wave of an emotion she barely understood, Aris let out a dry sob, and she feared for her life and her eyeliner. Yuri shifted uncomfortably. Most men were uneasy when women started crying.

“I can go with you to get something,” he offered, and Aris stopped sobbing. Some fresh air would be good anyway. Ten minutes later, they were outside, strolling down the street. Cities like Seoul rarely slept. They ended up entering a small shop off high street, and Aris handed him her coat. A gentleman should take care of a girl's jacket, even when he was a horrible traitor who was now stuck in the same depressing situation.

Aris sat down on one of the bright green plastic chairs near the back of the coffee shop and she hoped that they were still serving food. The young woman was wiping the counter with a sponge while Yuri talked to her, though Aris found herself unable to actually pick up on the words spoken. They went in and out, and she heard just noise.

Yuri returned with a cup of coffee and a cup of tea. Quietly, he placed the tea in front of her and, without even trying it, Aris dropped in the three sugar cubes that have been placed on the edge of her saucer. It was undrinkable now.

“What do you want to eat?”, he asked and she answered with a shrug. She was not even hungry anymore. Yuri gave an exasperated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. Aris stirred the sugar in her tea while he got up to order food.   
He returned and sat back down. “I ordered a bowl of japchae for you. Vegetarian, No onions.”  
Aris thought for a moment and nodded. Not that she was a vegetarian, but most meats disgusted her.

Idly, she ran her index finger along the rim of the cup and almost lamented the state of her nails. Why did she paint them black? That was so tacky, so overly dramatic. Anyone would get depressed with black nails like that. Maybe she should paint them pink when they got back.

The waitress arrived with two bowls of steaming hot food, fresh, and Aris briefly felt a flight of nausea at the intensity of the smell. She wanted to push the plate away, and leaned back instead. Yuri paid no attention to her and reached for the chopsticks.

“What do you think about?”, she asked. Maybe she would just have the food packed and take it back with her and eat it in the privacy of her own room. She didn't like eating around other people.   
Yuri shrugged. “... I think about...”

For a brief moment, Aris wondered whether she would receive another of his suave lies. He never let anyone close, did he? Even now, when everything was sort of over anyway. What did he try to hide even now that everything was pretty much going down the gutter? She wanted to see just a glimpse of the real Yuri. Just once.

“... Miss Seira. The noble clan leader. She haunts my thoughts and my dreams like a ghost.”   
Aris felt an awful jealousy stir inside of her as he went on about the beauty and grace of this noble woman. Not because she wanted Yuri, but because she wanted him to want her. After a few minutes, she picked up her chopsticks. The noodles were good.

Yuri finished his coffee and Aris bit her lower lip. Were they friends? She had no idea what they were anymore, but maybe it did not matter. “You know, you should ask her out.”  
He perked up, caught off-guard by her suggestion. It was simple though, wasn't it? Crombel would destroy everything, and most importantly, them. Aris leaned forward slightly. “You know Crombel is going to kill everyone. You might as well go ahead and ask her. What's the worst that can happen? She kills you? So what. Then at least you get done in by a cute girl. That's low-key romantic.”

He laughed nervously and pushed up his glasses. His demeanour changed when talking about Seira and Aris did not like it. Still, his laugh made her smile. He really was a bastard for selling her out like that. But maybe it was okay. Not because everything would be okay, but because nothing would. They were as good as done for anyway.

“Alright. I will ask her... soon.”

### Raskreia V – Werewolf Island, 24th November, 10:00

Ignes visited her almost daily and her plea was always the same one. Sanctuary. Sanctuary. Sanctuary. Did she not understand that she was asking for things no one could give her? Not after everything that had happened. Not when the fate of Lukedonia was all down to how long the clan leaders had to come up with a plan that would allow them to turn everything around. If she were to escape now, with or without Ignes... then the werewolves would strike at once, no matter whether the nobles were ready or not.

Raskreia could see the traitor noble slip into despair more and more and she could guess what the werewolf Lord did to knock Ignes off her usual cocky attitude. Seeing her like that made Raskreia feel something very unpleasant: pity. Did murderous traitors deserve pity? What about mercy? What about forgiveness? Could one good deed wash away the blood of so many innocents? Even if escape would not put the entirety of Lukedonia at even greater risk... could she call herself a good, just and reasonable Lord if she allowed Ignes to buy forgiveness like that?

Once more, steps approached down the seemingly endless flight of stairs. Once more, Ignes would come to trample whatever was left of her own pride in vain hopes. She wanted to ask her to stop just so she would not have to see it anymore.

Ignes carried a torch, as usual, and she looked somber, face colorless. Raskreia waited for Ignes to replace the burnt-out stump of yesterday's torch. She did appreciate the hours of light. Hesitation lingered in the air. This time, Ignes did not kneel before her. In fact, she didn't even manage to look her in the eye. Shame. While this was not something she got to see often, Raskreia did recognize it. Good. However, she was afraid that Ignes was probably ashamed for the wrong reasons. Not for the many crimes she was guilty of, but for whatever happened here. She could tell what kind of a man the Lord was, after all. Unfortunately, Raskreia also knew what kind of a person Ignes was.

“Raskreia, please.” Ignes' tone had changed over the course of her past visits. “What point is there in refusing to help me? As if you staying here will help anyone! I can help. Let me help.”

Raskreia swallowed and forced herself to maintain eye contact, even though the hopeless despair in Ignes' eyes made her want to look away. She didn't want to see any of this, lest her decision might be clouded by emotion and sentimentality. Not even the Lord was immune to poor judgement.

Ignes' lower lip quivered – and, for the first time, she started to cry. Within moments, her dry sobs turn into heart-wrenching sobs as her shoulders slumped. The tension and anger of these weeks all came undone at once before her, and Ignes fell apart and spilled all she had tried to keep in. Despite everything, Raskreia wish she could leave behind these chains and this cell and offer even a tiny bit of comfort. No one should be brought to this point of despair.

“... Anything is better than this!” A shaky breath, cut short by a barely stifled sob. “Save me You. Anyone. Anyone just.. _save me_. Lord! _**Raskreia**_! Help me!” Slowly, Ignes' forehead sank forward as her fingers coiled around the cold metal bars.

Raskreia was taken aback by the intensity of the plea, and for the first time, Ignes no longer tried to frame it as an attempt at helping her and the nobles of Lukedonia. She was out for herself – and once more, she found herself torn between justice and compassion. Raskreia chose compassion.

“Ignes Kravei.” Raskreia raised her voice just slightly, enough to make sure that it would break through Ignes' breathless, helpless sobs. “I cannot grant you sanctuary. No one can. No one is safe from the tyrant who sits on the throne of the werewolves. As long as he is their Lord, no one will be able to protect you.”  
  
Ignes exhaled shakily. Surely she must know. Why did she come here, day after day, as though she had not seen Raskreia lose to the werewolf Lord? What was she hoping for? Maybe these were the lies people must tell themselves to keep going. If Ignes had nothing else to hope for, maybe she chose to hope for help from Lukedonia instead.

“However,” the Lord continued, and the scientist looked up at once, and though her breath still trembled and shook with soft sobs, she no longer wailed like a helpless child waiting for rescue. “... You always have been resourceful, Ignes. Does Maduke still trust you?”  
“.... He... he doesn't trust anyone. Maybe to an extent.”  
“If you can still move freely, freely enough to think you can free me from here.. You can think of something. These sigils hold me here. Even if we passed them, my escape would do nothing but provoke an immediate counter attack.”  
“... then it is hopeless?”  
“No. You are resourceful. As your Lord, Ignes Kravei, I order you: find a way to neutralize the threat. If you are able to contact Lukedonia, I want you to do so.”

Raskreia drew upon what little power she could use with the magic sigils and shackles binding her, and summoned forth a scroll. Those mythic scrolls meant for the eyes of acknowledged clan leaders, carrying her orders.

“Maybe this will help.” The scroll floated in the air and towards Ignes who picked it up with a shaking hand. Tears of relief welled up in her eyes as she clutched the magic scroll to her chest. “This is a confirmation that you are our ally, for the time being, and will be pardoned when your task is complete.”

Ignes was right. Vile as she may be, she was the lesser evil. What good would come from sitting here and waiting? Besides... in these moments... She felt as though the younger woman was not a lost case. With a loud sob that sounded like a laugh, Ignes sank to her knees, still clutching the scroll as though her life depended on it. Maybe it did.

“Thank you,” she whispered, and despite her tears, her smile was genuine now. “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I... I will find a way. I swear, I will find a way.”

Raskreia couldn't help but return the smile. “Either you find a way, or you make one.”

 


	16. Garda II - Frankenstein IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for still reading! Your support means a lot to me!

### Garda II – Lukedonia, 26th November, 05:30

Once you've been through hell, hell will be forever inside of you. It became a part of you, consumed your thoughts and devoured your dreams. Is hell a place or a state of mind? Once you have set foot into hell, you could never leave. When Garda closed her eyes, the darkness sheltered monsters with suave smiles and sharpened knives, yellow eyes, red blood, her own cries, her own tears, the silence rang loud with her screams. She would never be free. Her soul was still chained down below ground, where the light of day had become less than a faded memory.

Was she broken? Was she doomed to be trapped in these dungeons forever?   
“You know the answer,” Maduke said, softly, and Garda covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her own sob. “You'll never be free. Wherever you go, I will follow. Why don't you come back?”  
His wolfish grin made her sick. You're a dream, she wanted to say. She wanted to scream and tell him he was nothing but a dream – but even in this dream, he was an overwhelming force of malice. The silence was broken by the sound of his steps. He was circling her, he closed in.

“Come on. Don't you want to fight?”, he asked, and Garda did not dare looking at him. She could not bear to see that face that had tormented, defiled and destroyed her. And now he came back to haunt her dreams too and she could not do anything. “Come on. Fight me. Put up a fight. Show me what's left of your fire. Let me put it out.”

Garda opened her mouth and she could do nothing but croak, as though her body refused to obey her own will. He reached out for her – and the second his fingers touched her throat, they dissolved into butterflies. Light flooded the dark room and revealed a clearing as the werewolf Lord dissolved into butterflies and flower petals, carried away by a gentle breeze. Her tears felt cold against her cheeks.

 _He will never hurt you again_ , a voice said, gently, and she recognized it as Raizel's. Garda woke up, far away from the dark dungeons in which she'd been tormented for centuries and far away from the sunlit clearing where no harm could ever come to her. The Noblesse sat on a chair next to her bed, such as he often did, and the corners of his mouth rose just enough to hint at a smile.

“Did you...?” Garda propped herself up on her elbows to have a better look at him and Raizel confirmed with a nod. She blushed. “.... thank you.”

Apparently, she required rescuing even in her dreams. Still, she did thank him in sincerity – she was grateful for not having to live through the horrors Maduke had inflicted on her again and again. Maybe, one day, she would be free of these hellish nightmares. Garda glanced towards the window – it was still dark outside, though now that the winter months came upon them, the darkness barely meant a thing.

Raizel often sat by her bed when she woke up from a nightmare turned into flowers. Darkness was chased away by light, screams faded into laughter. Briefly, Garda reached out and her fingertips brushed over the back of Raizel's hand. His smile saddened. “I used to do the same for Frankenstein,” he said softly and she could tell that his mind had gone elsewhere. His gaze became distant, he was entirely absent. Frankenstein... a bonded was more than _just_ a friend, she was aware of that. Maybe Frankenstein was to him what Muzaka has been to her. The sun and the moon, the one, the one who could never be replaced by anyone else. Was this what a bonded was like to a noble?

The rest of the morning was quiet, and she kept herself busy with dusting the many shelves and cupboards of the manor for the sake of having done _something_. Raizel had returned to his usual spot by the window and she did not wish to disturb him. Besides... the manor had gotten almost busy. Every other day, another noble came to see them. Sometimes just one of the clan leaders, sometimes several. Were they looking out for Raizel, or were they worried about their temporary Lord? Anyone could tell that his strength was fading.

In the afternoon, Claudia came to visit them, accompanied by Karias. Like the last couple of times, she brought fresh herbs – Garda was supposed to brew a tea from those and drink it. She recognized the scent of mint and valerian root, but the other components of this mixture were unknown to her. Claudia always emphasized that, while the herbs could not just undo the damage that has been done over centuries, they might as well give some relief. Garda often wished there was another way. A faster way.

Karias had handed her a bouquet of flowers and it had brought a blush to her cheeks. They were so caring towards her, a stranger, an outsider, someone who even fought one of their allies. She wished werewolves were even half as amiable as the Clan Leaders were towards her. Maybe then things would have gone differently.

She could hear Karias talking in the tea parlour while she brewed the tea. Frankenstein had left boxes with various herbs he used for making tea, and there were many Claudia had given them too. Tea was still a strange concept to her – it was just hot leaf water, essentially. Garda was well aware of bitter medicinal brews that were supposed to be beneficial to one's health, but the concept of tea for leisure still eluded her.

Raizel had not complained about the way she made the tea, so she assumed that it would be alright enough. Four cups- one for Raizel, one for Claudia, one for Karias and one for her, even though she did not like tea much. Carefully, she placed the teacan and the cups on a tray of fine silver. She had visited them once, in another lifetime, and Frankenstein had presented the tea beautifully. Miss Seira made tea a couple of times as well, and Garda felt inadequate about the way her spoons did not align perfectly with the cups. Carefully, with the tip of her index finger, she nudged a small silver spoon into place. The nobles should not think of her as some sort of backward savage who was incapable of serving tea in an appropriate, aesthetically pleasing manner.

“I made some tea,” she said with an awkward smile as she entered the parlour. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Claudia slightly wrinkling her nose. Stay cool. She had watched Seira pour tea countless times. First, she poured a cup for Raizel, and handed it to him. He gave a serene nod and sipped at the hot liquid without flinching. Next, one for Claudia, because Ladies first, as Karias had insisted on a couple of occasions. “Thank you,” the purple-haired noble said with a king smile. Karias received his tea next, though he and Claudia both waited for Garda to sit before taking a tentative sip.

Their faces barely moved and they made no comments about the tea, though Garda could tell by their critical glance at the content of their cups that they did not like it. Well. It was good enough for Raizel. Or maybe... maybe Raizel was too polite to speak up and point out that he, in fact, did not like her tea either.

“That is a... unique blend,” Claudia said after a few minutes of awkward silence had passed. “Do you remember what you used?”  
“I used some of the lavender, some sage, mint, those green tea leaves, a few leaves of bay, licorice root and rose petals.”

Karias and Claudia glanced at each other with raised eyebrows, and Garda felt awfully inadequate. She really was good for nothing. She has been a warrior, loyal to her Lord, and failed at that. She has failed her Lord, her beloved, her people, everyone, and now she could not even make a decent cup of tea. It's just tea, she told herself as she was taken by a sudden sob that earned her worried glances from the three nobles. She was not supposed to cry, and that made her cry even more. It's just tea, she told herself and she could not even apologize for this pathetic outburst of useless, inappropriate emotions.

Karias was the first one to get up, and he placed a hand against her back soothingly. “Claudia will prepare a blend that will always taste good,” he promised, and Garda felt a strange sense of gratitude at the banality of his words. They matched the banality of her own feelings.

“Garda.” Raizel spoke up softly and she almost did not hear him over her own breathless sobs – but something about his voice soothed her. She looked up and met his eyes, filled with a fondness that made her heart sink. His smile was sad. “I will always drink your tea, regardless of what it tastes like.”

In this moment, these words meant the world to her.

### Frankenstein IV – Werewolf Island, 26th November, 15:00

Frankenstein was alive even though he should have died. He probably would have taken down each of his enemies individually. Maybe even two at a time. But all four of them? He should not have survived this, but very clearly, he'd survived and washed up far away from the battle sites. The only theory he could think of was one he'd have dismissed under different circumstances, but he was sure: no earthly, physical power could have gotten to his body with the hell that surrounded them. Frankenstein never believed in God whatsoever – but was Dark Spear, in a way, not an unearthly power too?

He dreaded the possibility that the disappearance of the Dark Spear and his miraculous survival might be linked to each other.

The weight of something heavy on top of him pulled Frankenstein out of his slumber and his first instinct was to try to summon Dark Spear, only for his call to go unanswered. “Hush.” The shaman woman's voice was low, and it had a sense of urgency to it. With a couple of deep breaths, Frankenstein tried to force his frantic breath back under control. The old woman had placed a heavy fur on top of the wool blanket he used as cover, and she adjusted it some more.

“A visitor is coming. Do not move, for your own safety,” she warned, and Frankenstein gave a hum of agreement. While he had confirmed by now that this woman was, indeed, blind, he'd also realized her other senses more than compensated for her lack of sight. He could just about get up and help her skin her kills that fed them both and he knew that he had not regained enough strength to actually face an enemy – not if one of the hostile warriors were to discover him.

“The days are dark.” the old woman said, pulling up another, lighter blanket to cover him entirely. Frankenstein breathed in. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. He exhaled. If he were to fool anyone into thinking he was asleep, he must control his breathing. For a couple of minutes, he lay perfectly still, focusing on his breath. His heartbeat had slowed down and tension turned into drowsiness. He wanted to turn around and see what the old woman was doing, but he did not budge. Werewolves had finer senses than humans, and could perceive someone even from miles away. If he remembered correctly, not even nobles could keep up with their range of detection. If the old woman was alarmed, then she surely must have a reason.

Eventually, he'd heard steps as well, and a minute later, a woman spoke up. “Good day, Wise Woman. It's me. Mirai. I need to speak to you.”  
The woman approached, then stopped. “Who's this?”  
“A wounded guest of mine. Let him sleep and pay him no mind. Sit.”

Frankenstein tried to decide whether this voice was familiar or not. He'd heard her somewhere.  
“... I … this will be the last time I visit, wise woman,” Mirai said after some hesitation. Judging by the sound of rustling fabric, she'd sat down. “Urne is dead. Kentas is dead. And Lunark is a traitor in prison.”

Heavy silence settled in the hut as Frankenstein tried to process what he just heard. No. He must breathe. One two three four five. He exhaled slowly, fingers digging into the fur that served as bedding.

“What happened, Mirai? No word has reached me since the fights down in the coastal areas.”  
“The nobles tried to invade us. We pushed them back just about, and captured their Lord. Lunark was the traitor who led them here. Wise woman... did... Lunark and Kentas talk to you about this? About their intentions to turn on us?”  
“No. They have not been here in a long time, child.”  
“... I see... anyway... I thought you should know. Given that Kentas and Lunark visited you often.”

Frankenstein was seething, and he wished he could jump up and confront this woman right here and now. He remembered this voice. One of the twin warriors who'd accompanied the werewolf Lord. One of the four who almost managed to murder him. Then, they must have moved on to where his Master was facing off the chimeric abomination... He would kill this Mirai. Then, he would kill Ignes and Maduke. Maybe, when he was done with those three, he would kill even more werewolves. If they even managed to capture Raskreia... then he was right. The worst must have happened and vengeance was the last thing that stood between him and the pointlessness of continued survival.

However, in his current state, he could not hope to face a warrior of the werewolves, and he was not certain whether this shaman would choose his side if he were to attack this Mirai. Maybe she would even choose to turn on him if she knew that he was going to kill her Lord.

“Thank you for all the lessons you taught me, wise woman,” Mirai said and Frankenstein could hear her getting up. “I will never forget then. But... it's too dangerous to keep coming here. I cannot risk getting suspected of treason because I keep contact with the mentor of two traitors.”  
“You do not need to justify yourself, Mirai. I am not entitled to be heard. As a last favour, will you deliver a message to Lunark?”  
“...” He heard someone shifting uncomfortably and Frankenstein assumed it must be Mirai. “... What message?”  
“Tell her to have courage, and that she must always remember who she is.”  
“... That... sounds like a bit of a garbage piece of advice for someone who's as good as dead, but alright. I... will tell her. Goodbye, Wise Woman. And... please be careful.”

Frankenstein listened to the woman leaving. Raskreia has been captured and Lunark was imprisoned. He wished the woman had asked about the other nobles, but she could not possibly know about Raizel. He has been careful with what little he was willing to divulge about himself – if this old werewolf wished to be mysterious about herself, he would do the same.

“It is safe now,” the woman said after another couple of minutes passed and Frankenstein sat up. His anger was still there, though it no longer felt scorching hot. Breathe in. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. He exhaled.

The woman's wrinkles seemed even deeper with sadness etched into her face, and she looked old and worn more than anything. Someone who has lived for too long. Her empty, blind stare was directed at the flame of the small fire in the middle of her humble hut.

“I can feel your rage,” she said slowly. “If you can avenge those you wish to avenge by taking the Lord's life, please do it. Until then... rest. Rest until you recovered your strength. Rest for as long as you need to.”

 


	17. Takeo III - M21 IV - Raizel IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back to this chapter I have been looking forward to since the start since here, finally, you all probably will be able to guess what path everything will go c: A big thank you to everyone who is still reading!

### Takeo III – South Korea, 27th November, 9:15

Guard duty at the school really felt wrong and lonely without M-21, Karias and Rael around. Even though Rael was absolutely unbearable and downright creepy at times. They were sort of a team. Knowing that Frankenstein was not in his office and Rai, Seira and Regis not in class was... sad. Yes, it was just sad, and this was all one could say about it.

Takeo stopped at the gate of the school and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Everyone was in class now, so surely no one would mind if he indulged in one of his few vices. He'd just lit his cigarette when one of the speakers nearby made a rustling sound followed by a high-pitched beep. “You know smoking is bad for you, Takeo,” Tao's voice came from the speaker. Takeo rolled his eyes. Life was bleak enough as it was, so he might as well enjoy a cigarette from time to time. Maybe the modifications would fail them and kill them early, he heard a lot about that. Maybe the union would decide to cause problems again. Now that it was just him and Tao, what were they supposed to do against enemies that were a challenge for the assembled RK? Maybe the werewolves would just smash everything and enslave them all or something like that. Either way, nothing good was ahead, and Takeo had no doubt about it.

“Screw you, I'm going to smoke two,” he said. Because there was nothing else he could do. Nothing but smoking and waiting, waiting and smoking.

Takeo had started his second cigarette (Tao had not tried bothering him again) when he noticed a familiar face approaching him. Yuri. He already has been unbearable when he was still known as Aris' assistant. But now... He was even worse, now that it turned out that he was not just a sleaze, but also a fake snake. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Was Yuri here to cause trouble?

“Good day, Takeo.” Yuri had a bouquet of red roses, which was suspicious enough. And he came alone, which was also unusual. Tao better be alert with this on camera.  
“Yuri.” Takeo nodded courtly because being civil was just about all he could do right now.  
“I hoped to see the Loyard Clan Leader, _Miss Seira Loyard_ ,” Yuri said and Takeo could swear he saw a hint of nervousness flicker up in his usually suave countenance. He... wished to see Seira? That was... and with the flowers and... this made no sense, or rather, the only explanation made no sense. Takeo remained on his guard.  
“She is not in today. You will have to try another time.”

For a second, Yuri looked both relieved and disappointed. This whole situation was wholly unreal. With a sigh, Yuri pushed up his glasses. “Ah. I see. Well. Have a good day. I have no other business here.”

He... was leaving? And Takeo just let him, deciding that it was best to just do _nothing_. Attentively, he watched Yuri toss the roses in a trash can he passed on his way towards the exit.

### M-21 IV – Werewolf Island, 27th November, 13:30

Was he really supposed to die here? It felt like it. When M-21 looked at Lunark in the cell across from his own, he felt as if this really was where they were going to die. Hunger gnawed at his intestines most of the time, and when he was not hungry, he was cold. He slept so much, sleep turned into exhaustion. There was nothing to do but sleeping and thinking, and M-21 would rather not think at all. There was nothing worth thinking about.

Dully, he looked up when he heard the sound of heels clicking against the floor with each step. Ah. Again. Ignes opened the door to his cell quietly. This was all a well-known game, by now. Sometimes, he tried to goad her into ending this. She, however, had dulled as well, it seemed, and rarely responded to his taunts with the same ferocity as she had done before. He was just stuck in this limbo that was more a nightmare than anything else.

Once more, he ended up against the wall, wrists strapped in chains to keep him in place. He watched her getting her equipment ready. “You know, you got boring,” he said, maybe it would draw a reaction.  
“And you're still annoying,” she huffed, brows furrowed into a furious scowl. She picked up the knife. “But it's alright. I'll find out what you're all about. You know, not even the Union-” She stopped mid-sentence and her crimson eyes widened as she almost dropped the knife. “ _Of course_ ,” she whispered with held breath, and M-21 felt dread rise up. Just what on earth could this devil have thought of now?

Ignes opened her mouth to speak and, with a glance to one of the corners of the laboratory room, closed it again. With slow, controlled movements, she placed the knife back on the tray of tools and approached him instead. Closer. And a bit closer still. Ignes placed one hand against his side and her cold fingers on his skin made him uncomfortable. The scientist leaned in and brought her mouth close to his ear. He would not flinch, or give her the satisfaction of dignifying her with any significant reaction.

“Respond only with 'yes' … or 'no',” she started, her voice nothing but a whisper of lips brushing against his ear.  
“Go fuck yourself,” he growled in response and Ignes chuckled.  
“Do you want to leave this place alive or not?”, she whispered, and M-21 froze. “I figured. I can help you. Do you know where Lukedonia is?”  
“...” This could be a trap. Why on earth would Ignes, out of all people, help? However... It wasn't as though there was much else he could do. M-21 swallowed his discomfort. “Yes.”  
“I have a message from Rask – the Lord that needs to reach Lukedonia,” Ignes whispered, running her hands over his sides. “They have no way of freeing their Lord on their own, with the way things are. They will need help.”

M-21 tried to process what was happening. This... this was a twist he had not anticipated. He, too, glanced towards the corner where Ignes had looked just before approaching him. A camera. He shuddered. Of course, he should have figured this place was supervised.  
“I still know the location of some old bases and their access codes. Someone must find one that is still connected to the Union network. The Union alone cannot stand up the Werewolves either. But _together_...” Ignes paused for a moment. “... they might just about make it.”  
“So you want to -”  
“Shush.” She pulled away slightly with a smile that resembled a tense grimace. “Don't talk. Just … don't talk.” She shifted, putting her lips next to his other ear. “Deliver the message to Lukedonia and contact the Union. Get them to work together. Or at least try. Promise you will do this... and I will help you leave this place.”

This could not be anything but a trap – and at the same time... M-21 swallowed. No, if he thought back to all the things he had witnessed with the Union.. and here... He could not bring himself to let a single coherent thought form. This must be a trap, he thought. Give him hope only to let him down. But if it was not... Ignes pulled away, and the nervous worry in her eyes was sincere. Could she really be trying to switch sides right there? And get the Union involved? He wanted to laugh at the mere notion of the Union and the Nobles possibly working together, but...

“Alright, I will do it,” he whispered, and Ignes let out a little sigh, and her relieved smile looked genuine. She pulled away form him slowly. “Hmmh... maybe you can help me unwind _later,”_ she said sweetly and turned around, pressing one of the buttons against the console she used to control most equipment in this place.

A few moments later, a young werewolf scientist entered the laboratory. “Yes, Lady Ignes?”  
“Bring the test subject back to his cell... and put him on an extra ration, I cannot work with starved material. I need him strong. Note that down on the maintenance plan.”  
“Yes, Lady Ignes,” the lab assistant said and when Ignes left the laboratory, M-21 was almost inclined to believe this might be for real.

### Raizel IV – Lukedonia, 28th November, 21:00

Garda was not good at making tea, but she had a much better sense of direction than Raizel ever had. She was not good with conversation, but neither was he. Garda was good at being quiet, and he enjoyed it. He also enjoyed when the tips of her fingers brushed over the back of his hand, a grounding gesture that brought him a comfort he didn't know he needed until she occasionally started doing it.

Sometimes he wanted to tell her to leave, he brought nothing but misery, after all. Sooner or later, everyone would fall victim to his own inability to make the right decisions at the right time, if it was not his mere existence that was the problem in the first place. Nothing good ever came from being with him, and he wanted to tell Garda that. Claudia or Karias would happily take care of her, and she seemed to like them too, and when he sacrificed himself, inevitably, to free their Lord, no tear would be shed for him and he could comfort himself with that knowledge.

He never minded dying, no, he always knew that this was his inevitable fate. He would die, as all must, and he hoped he would get to choose when and how... and what for. He should have disobeyed the Lord's orders. He should have destroyed the werewolf Lord where he stood, even if it meant using up the last of his life force. So many things would be different now, or so he hoped.

“Raizel,” Garda said softly, gently rubbing the back of his hand with the tips of her fingers. She must have noticed that his mind had wandered off again to a darker place. A place without hope and with no light. But she was there, and she smiled. Her smile held genuine warmth, and reached her gentle, amber eyes. Raizel found himself smiling back at her, even though his own smile did not chase away the sadness.

“Frankenstein died, and M-21 is gone. Raskreia is imprisoned. The nobles are in despair. All because I could not – “ He stopped. He could have. He did have that much power left. “I was selfish.”  
“No. No. You... You weren't,” Garda said, shaking her head. She barely has been there – her mind has been elsewhere, even before Muzaka had beaten her out of consciousness.  
“I was. I am selfish. I hurt people.”  
“No. You... you are not selfish,” she insisted, and Raizel's eyes widened when she placed her hand against his cheek. It was soft, and warm, and he almost leaned into the touch. It made him realize how lonely he was. “You are... kind. You have a good heart,” Garda insisted and tears welled up in his eyes. No. Raizel's throat tightened and he knew he might crack and cry as well. Garda had lost Muzaka, whom she had loved so much once, and he had lost Frankenstein, who felt like half his soul. They had nothing and no one – no hope, no future, no light. Only vengeance and...

Garda leaned forward and caught his lips in a tender, helpless kiss, and in his own lonely despair, he returned the kiss, a blush covering his cheeks.

Only vengeance and each other.

 


	18. Ignes: Monsters Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! This is another "interlude" chapter but... stay tuned, next week's chapter had me reeling :)

**Ignes: Monsters I – Werewolf Island, 28th November, 20:45**

After securing a possible way out of this, Ignes learned a couple of very important things: Firstly, her suspicions were correct and she was, in fact, under surveillance. Second, whatever she did, Maduke would hear about it, apparently. Third, the terms and conditions of their relationships were not communicated clearly and with his hands wrapped around her neck, she did not feel like it was a good moment to point out that exclusivity never has been established. Or a relationship in the first place. Some things just happened, coming onto you like a whole landslide.

He called her ungrateful. Father sometimes had called her that. He called her a whore. No one ever said that to her. He called her difficult, which he called her all the time. An ungrateful, difficult whore. Was that who she was to him? And still he would not just let her go and breathe a sigh of relief to be rid of her.

Maduke was easy to read. When he was angry like that, he only wanted two things: to fuck and to kill, and she was not sure which would be worse in this moment. Let it all be over or endure him and his lustful hatred. "I was feeling neglected," she cooed, one hand against his wrist and for a moment, his furious gaze cleared up. At least she had his attention.

" _ **You**_  are the great wolf come again," she continued, running her other hand over his chest. A woman of very questionable morals but undoubted charisma once said that the easiest way to control a man was to make him think you wanted him. Was this what she had to do? Pretend he did not disgust her beyond what words could express? "Such a little...  _runt_... could never compare to  _you_... the Lord of Lords..."

He laughed and released his grip on her throat. Instead, he pulled her in by the waist. " _Neglected_? I thought you're a decent liar, until now." Once again, she just made her laugh. Whether she cried or screamed, cursed or lied, he'd always just laugh as though she was a cute kitten miaowing at his feet.

"But that's alright." He pressed his mouth against hers and lifted her up with ease. Like a toy. A doll. She landed on the bed and he remained stood there and she could not read the sentiment in his eyes. "Keep lying," he said and she did not understand why. What was going on in his head? She would never understand him. Not when he was being affectionate and not when he was being violent.

Which one of them was going insane, really? Was he mad already and was he going to drag her down into this too? No. She would have to endure just a bit longer. She would find a way to get that prisoner out of the labs and send him off and then pray to the ancestors and any deities she could think of that he would succeed.

He unbuttoned his shirt. "Tell me all the sweet lies you can come up with, and watch me turn them into truths."

Nothing lasted forever, even his assaults did not, yet each second felt like an eternity. She thought of all the knives and daggers he had and in this second, she imagined what it would be like to grab one, turn around and slash his throat. Or maybe her own.

Sometimes she felt like he was looking for something. In moments of perfect clarity and silence, he looked at her as though he tried to find something that was not there. In these moments when she could hear his heart beating as clearly as she heard her own, she wondered what he was made of. You could know all about someone's body inside out and still know nothing.

Maduke's fingers ran over her arm. His gesture was idle, thoughtless, and yet reverent at the same time, in a way she did not understand. Ignes wished he'd prefer to just be left alone, like most men did, from what she heard. Men never interested her, after all.

"I am sorry," he said, and maybe he even meant it. Ignes wanted to tell him that he could shove that apology anywhere, she did not want it. Did not want him. His fingers were tangled in her hair and pulled her head close for a kiss that did not hold the furious desire he'd held just a mere fifteen minutes ago. His grip on her tightened, pulling her in by the waist against his body. He clung to her as though she was the lifeline in the storm when in truth, she was the sea itself and she would let him drown.

"I am sorry," he whispered, and just for a single second, his voice cracked and revealed something no one ever has been meant to see. Sharply, he pulled away as though struck by electricity. Before she even truly realized what happened, he was at the other end of the bedroom. With a shaky hand, he ran through his dishevelled hair, smoothing it back in place at least a bit. Slowly, Ignes sat up. The magic of this one moment of vulnerability was gone. For the fraction of a few seconds, she'd felt powerful, capable of denying him salvation. It was gone and she felt small again.

"You wicked, wicked girl," he muttered and once more, after she had caught a glimpse of a strange, putrid softness, he encased it all in steel and let it turn to anger again. His own mask of cool strength slipped and it was her fault. He had shown her what she was not supposed to see, now he was angry because she had seen it anyway. "Do you enjoy this?"

He returned to the bed and pulled her head back by the hair.  
" _What_  do I enjoy?", she asked and his lip twitched as though he half considered slapping her, not for the question, but the defiance in her voice. Quickly, he reined himself back in and ran his thumb over her lower lip.

Maduke always ran hot and cold and left her feeling raw and shaken.

"It does not matter." He dismissed whatever was on his mind and sprawled out again. Briefly, Ignes wished he would at least put on some clothes. Normally, she did not mind the sight of naked bodies. It was just lumps of flesh and bone held together by skin. Nothing ordinary. Everyone was more than their body and still the sight made her uncomfortable.

"I want you to start working on a new titan," he said, changing the topic altogether. Maduke pulled Ignes back against his chest even though she'd hoped she could get up and leave already. "Not all enemies are taken care of yet. Finishing off Lukedonia should be absolutely no issue with a stable, improved version of the Titan."  
"You know how many test subjects it took. It will take at least as many. And time."  
"Have resources ever been an issue?"

Ignes shook her head in response. He was a Lord, but had no particular kindness for his own people. Raskreia would never do that. Gently, he patted her head in a downright paternal-condescending manner. "Have I been anything but generous?"  
Yes. Violent. Hateful. Confusing. Demeaning. She could go on and on and yet she just said a quiet "no" because everything hurt and she wanted him to say she could leave now.

Ignes stood up and grabbed the wine bottle Maduke had left open on a sideboard. The wine tasted stale and left her mouth feeling sour and dry.

"I am surprised you are not jumping at the opportunity to get back into work. At least one thing you are good at," he said, watching her from the bed. A self-satisfied smirk. " _Lagus really was right about you._ " His comment took her by surprise and she tried to realize just what he had said.

As she stared at him, he sat up straight. "Come on. Don't you want to get angry? Don't leave me high and dry. I love it when you get bitchy."  
"I will do it." Her words were sharp. As long as he wanted a new Titan, she was absolutely necessary. None of his scientists came anywhere near her skills and expertise. Yellow eyes stared at her for a few moments before he decided that provoking her was not worth it.

He wanted a reason to get angry at her and she would not grant him that kind of satisfaction.

"I can't imagine the nobles interfering with anything now." He reached for the box of cigarettes on his night stand and used his aura to ignite the end. Ignes stepped closer and sat on the edge of the bed next to him. He exhaled the fumes as he placed the cigarette between her lips. She did not like the sharp feeling of the smoke in her lungs, but she accepted it anyway. "That means, of course, as many human test subjects as you can possibly imagine. See whether that chimera you got down in the labs is of any use."

He took back his cigarette before continuing. "Of course, I will also keep you supplied with werewolf subjects. Now that the modifications have proven to be vital to the defense of our people, there will be even less scruples about keeping the opposition under our heels... or rather... non-existent, essentially. Any noble scout we come across. You should be able to come up with something good."

So he really was serious. Ignes took a swig from her bottle of wine. "... Why do you want to be... Lord of everything, really?"  
"One nation, one people, one Lord. Orwell was not wrong when he said war is peace... and ignorance is strength. The greater good sometimes demands this kind of sacrifice. Until the world is but a single nation, ruled by one sovereign. No more petty kings squabbling over strips of land, no more pointless displays of power for the sake of it. Order."

He took a drag, exhaled and watched the smoke dissipate.

"You may go now. We have all time in the world, after all." He waved his hand in dismissal. Ignes nodded and stood – yet before she could turn away fully, he caught her by the wrist, forcing her to glance back to him. "Remember, once I sink my teeth into something, I'm not letting go until it's torn apart."

He really was a monster.


	19. Seira III - Ignes III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading, and wish me luck, may I be able to finish the next chapter in time!

### Seira III – Lukedonia, 30th November, 11:00

Father loved the roses of the Loyard gardens. Even now, sitting where he used to sit brought Seira a kind of comfort she could not exactly explain. She did not need to see roses before her, their red petals and their rich, green leaves. The memory of the smell of a thousand velvety petals and the way he leaned back and patted her head was enough. Seira closed her eyes. Hopefully this winter would not be too harsh.

Regis sat next to her. Gejutel was busy trying to keep everything running despite the ever-growing insecurity among the knights and the general population, so Regis spent most of his time with her, as usual.

“What do you think will happen next?”, Regis asked after almost an hour passed in perfect silence.  
Seira gave a thoughtful hum. “Ser Raizel will probably try to recover some of his strength and then, with all clan leaders, we try to free the Lord.” No matter the angle, this was a poor plan, and she was perfectly aware of that. Ser Raizel would not just recover strength with ease. However, the alternative was even worse. Sitting here and not knowing what to do was, in fact, exactly what they were doing and it was frustrating because no other options presented themselves.

Briefly, she wondered whether they should not try turning to the Union, yet as she looked at the barren rose bushes ready for winter, she remembered her father, and what the Union had done to him and her family not only a hundred years ago, but also recently.

A usually unwelcome guest brought a welcome end to this conversation. Rael approached them both, hand wrought. “Good day, Miss Seira. Hello, Regis.” He had matured a lot in the past months after the loss of his brother. Seira still felt sad about his death. Quietly, she nudged Regis to make him move aside. She followed suit, freeing up some space so Rael could sit next to her, too. His advances often made her uncomfortable, but he got better in recent times. And despite everything... he still was her friend.

“Do you have any news from anyone?”, she asked softly and Rael shook his head.  
“No. I just... wanted some company, if that's alright.”  
“No one wants to be alone,” she said quietly. “Sit with us for as long as you wish.”

### Ignes III – Werewolf Island, 31th November, 10:00

Whoever said hell hath no fury like a woman scorned never met a woman abused. Maduke thought he had her cornered – when the nobles and the Union turned up on his doorstep, Ignes would smile and make sure he knew she was behind it. She zipped up the waterproof bag containing the small scroll with the Lord's orders and a USB stick containing a single file. The locations and access codes of all union bases she knew. Maybe one of them was still functioning. Maybe then the prisoner might be able to contact them. A plan that depended on so many maybes... but at the moment, she had no better idea. Not unless she devised a plan to assassinate both Maduke and Zaiga, bust out Raskreia, get out of here through a mob of angry warriors and then make it back to Lukedonia and weather the counterstrike. Well. She could still plot murder if this failed.

With firm steps, she made her way to the holding cells. “Hey. It's time for you to meet my newest project.” Ah, she was excited! And not for the reasons one would assume. She opened the cell and approached the grey-haired human. Fear flashed in his eyes as she removed the chain that strapped him to the wall – instead, she used it to tie his hands. Always keep up appearances.

“You are useless, so you might as well turn into extra meat for my new baby.”  
“Leave him alone, Ignes!” Lunark pulled against the chains that held her in place. “Come on. Help us get out of here.”  
Why did Lunark even think she would listen to her? “Hey. Be grateful you got Jarhead with you here, or else I would turn you into fodder for it too. It needs strong warriors too, not just some weird prototypes like your friend here.”

Lunark fell silent at the mention of _the head_. The human barely struggled against her grip as she led him out of the laboratory. He looked a bit better, which probably had something to do with her ordering some extra rations for him. Well, she did need him strong. Strong enough to leave this island alive and not collapse somewhere half on his way to Lukedonia.

They did not make it far, unfortunately. She sighed in frustration when one of the warriors approached her. Right. That annoying twat who wanted to murder her test subjects and then tried to pick a fight with her. Gayare. Maduke sure did hate her.  
“Lady Ignes, I am to accompany you whenever you leave the castle,” he stated bluntly.  
“I know. I am taking this prisoner to the other facility.” Some test subjects already had been delivered there, maybe a subtle hint from Maduke that he wished for her to start as soon as possible. If she wanted to create an opening for her little helper to escape, she would need to find a way to get rid of Gayare.

They made it about halfway through the forest when she stopped. The human almost stumbled over a protruding root and her grip on his arm tightened to keep him from falling.

“Gayare?”  
“Yes, my Lady?”  
“I forgot my data folder at the castle laboratories. I need them. Go and fetch them for me.”  
gayare grit his teeth in annoyance. Of course, he would not make it any easier for her. “The Lord ordered me to accompany you at all times, Lady Ignes.”  
“And _Your Lady_ needs her data,” she insisted with narrowed eyes. “Do you want me to tell the Lord you have stood in the way of my work by refusing to get me the data I need?”  
“I would never -”  
“Then  _go._ I think I am perfectly capable of escorting a prisoner to the other laboratory by myself.”  
The werewolf warrior struggled for a few moments – and finally acquiesced.  
“I will bring your research folders to the other facility, my Lady.”  
“The blue one. Titled...  _Stable Fluid Decomposition in.... Limbal Aortas_. Now off you go.”

The warrior turned around to head back for the castle while she and the human continued on their way. Just enough to make sure they were out of sight and hearing distance.

“There is no such folder, is there?”, he asked, speaking up for the first time since she had picked him up at the castle's laboratory.  
“Of course not.” She snorted and stopped. Now... They did not have much time. She undid the chain that kept his wrists tied together. It was hard to keep her hands from trembling. “Do you remember the plan?”  
“I contact Lukedonia and the Union.”  
“Hey. Listen. I know I wasn't the nicest to you but... this is big. Because that madman here won't stop at anything, so... you're everyone's best shot. Keep that in mind, alright?”

He just nodded and Ignes pulled out the ziplocked bag. “This is the stick with the locations and access codes of the bases I know, as well as the orders of Lord Raskreia. I can accompany you a bit towards the coast.”

He took the bag off her and strapped it to the belt that kept up the white laboratory trousers she had given him two days ago. They followed a path through the woods.  
“Two months. In two months, at midnight of the full moon's night, I will make sure Maduke won't attend the meeting of the Elders,” she said. Two months... she did not know how to endure two additional months, but she needed to make sure the man had enough time to reach somewhere safe and then find a base that would allow to establish a connection with the Union. It should be possible to draw his attention enough to keep him away. “Actually.. I just realized... I don't know your name.”  
“That makes two of us.” He gave a dry, sordid snort. “M-21 will do.”  
“Codenames? Fine. M-21. I hope you know what kind of risk I'm running by helping you escape.”

This was absolutely insane. Who was to tell whether this man would not just go and find a nice place to hide? She hoped that being the Noblesse's friend would be enough of a proof of character to justify her placing what little hope she had left on him. “Hey... listen... Maduke has not even started. He still has cards up his sleeve. You will-”

“Hey! You there!” A werewolf approached them from the side. Shit. She had been inattentive, too focused on her own thoughts. Uzhir. She remembered him. He was one of the warriors who had kept Gayare from actually picking a fight with her. Ugh. “I recognise that man.” The warrior's dark brown eyes narrowed. Shit.

“I am bringing him to the research facility,” she said, keeping her chin held up high. Play it cool. By now, everyone knew she was the Lord's favourite so to say. Maybe some people might be fooled by that and think she actually mattered here.

“Without chains whatsoever?” The tall man stepped closer. “Last time I heard, Gayare prided himself with the task of keeping an eye on you. From the Lord himself. I don't see him anywhere.”  
“He is fetching Data I forgot in the castle.” This was no good. He was clearly suspicious of her. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Her heart beat faster.  
“I will have to ask you to let me accompany you back to the castle or to the laboratory, then,” the warrior said matter-of-factly. Of course. She was not supposed to be left unsupervised. But this would mean that the opportunity to let M-21 escape would be gone.

Ignes stared at him, doe-eyed and frozen in place. Who could tell when she would get another opportunity to get this man off this island? Especially not when... Maduke already had grown furious over that video recording. If he received word of this... Or if she let a battle happen... No matter what, she would end up incriminating herself.

Unless...

“You are a good, loyal warrior, Uzhir,” she said as Leviathan manifested in her hand. Before he could react, the black whip of aural energy coiled tightly around his neck, cutting off his voice. Choking, he thrashed against her. “Don't just stand there!”, she snapped at M-21 who did not even seem to realize what was happening there. He was powerful – maybe more powerful than her.

He thrust his elbow back and rammed it slight against her ribcage, one of the bones breaking under the forceful impact. His hit knocked the air out of her lungs, and she reeled back, giving him enough of a leeway to free himself from the choke-hold of Leviathan. “You traitor bitch!”, he spat – and stumbled forward. M-21 had finally managed to act and he stood there, half-transformed, blood dripping off the claws of his right hand. Before Uzhir could regain countenance, Ignes attacked again. He wrestled her down even as Leviathan wrapped around him.

“Do something!”, she wheezed, one arm wrapped tightly around the warrior's neck, pressed up against his throat, to keep him from making noise. You could strangle a werewolf to death, but it was easier to just – M-21 lunged forward and his claws tore through Uzhir's clothes and ribcage while Ignes pulled his head back. His spine cracked under the pressure as M-21 ripped his heart apart.

Uzhir's lifeless body sank against her and Leviathan dissolved as she released their handle. Her ribcage ached and her heart drumming against it did not make it better. M-21 was shaking, blood dripped from his claws, it had splattered over his face and her arms.

With a high-pitched squeak, she pushed the dead body off her and got back on her feet again. Oh shit. Shit. M-21 took a step back from the body of the warrior he just helped murder.

“Shit... Come. You need to get out of here. Before someone finds the body,” she finally said and started walking, away from the body and the strange feeling she never had felt before, when people died because of her.

But this cold-blooded murder was different. This was no accident of a failed experiment, no collateral damage of a battle, not some nameless stranger she took her frustrations out on.

This was murder and if anyone connected the dots, she would be held responsible.

 


	20. M21 V - Raskreia VI - Frankenstein V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the delay. I had major struggles finishing this chapter and getting myself to write in general, and wondered- are y'all bored by the werewolf arcs? Should I focus on Lukedonia and Union, leaving the events of the werewolf island, murder investigation and Ignes' quest for truth and all, for another work, or is that something that should be kept as originally planned? It's a genuine question, I write this for you all, and would welcome opinions and preferences.

### M-21 V – Werewolf Island, 31th November, 10:15

M-21 had killed before. When he was ordered to, and obedience was the only way to keep on living. He had killed in order to defend himself and his friends. This, however... The warrior did not even have an opportunity to fight back. He had not transformed or attacked or anything, M-21 had not received a single scratch. This felt... wrong. Even though he knew that this matter was too delicate to leave any witnesses, he could not help but feel like … a bad person.

No one enjoyed killing people, even if those people would not hesitate to do the same.

He followed Ignes who marched forward, almost as if she wanted to just _run_. Was she not used to killing people all the time? Then this should not upset her. And besides...  
“Why did you not just mind-control him?!” Nobles could do that after all! They could just force an individual to forget everything, after all, plant false memories, just – do anything that was not a cowardly murder.  
Ignes did not answer for a few moments, then - “Are you really going to criticise me now?!”  
“ _YOU_ are the one who will have to cover up a murder now!”  
“As if I did not know that!” Her voice was high-pitched. M-21 knew that he was just being petty now, but... it felt good. She had hurt him and some of his friends enough to deserve this.   
“Then why do you act like that, huh? And here I thought you're a killer.”  
“But I am not a... just shut up. Shut up, okay?!”  
“Why did you not just-”  
“ _ **Because I cannot!**_ ” Her voice cracked and, with an angry sniff, she wiped the back of her hand over her face. Her steps turned into angry stomps as she picked up the pace. M-21 took a couple of moments to register what he just heard. Ah, vulnerable spot found – the kind of weak point you did not poke just to annoy someone. He would not apologize, but he would not talk more about it, either.

She was afraid. It was a sentiment he could understand. He'd heard her screams when the Lord had attacked her down in the laboratories. The Union really was all the same on all levels. “You should run too,” he said once she started slowing down. She would not be the first former enemy he was willing to reach out to.

Ignes shook her head. “I cannot.” With a shaky breath, she pushed her hair out of her face.   
“There is nothing here for you.”  
“Raskreia is here.”   
“And you cannot help her.”  
“No. No. Maduke is... he is too proud. Once he sinks his teeth into something, he's not letting go. His anger is dangerous for everyone.”  
“... and.. you actually care about that?”  
“Believe it or not, even people like me want to have a place they can call _home_.” She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a few seconds. Something about these words hit. Everyone wanted to have a home. Even the villains. “As long as he is the Lord, I won't be safe. No one will be.”

She might be a bitch, but these were sentiments M-21 could understand. Who could tell who Maduke would let his anger out on? Since Ignes seemed to be that old dog's squeaky toy now... Grim as that thought might be, better her than Raskreia or Lunark. For a moment, M-21 considered placing his hand on her shoulder, then he decided against it. Or else she might lash out at him too, upset as she was.

“This is as close to the coast as I can safely accompany you. Just keep going the direction we have been going, and you will reach the shore. Keep going straight from there, cross the ocean, and you will reach Asia.”   
“Always follow the tip of my nose. Got it. Don't worry. I will do everything I can to somehow get this plan of yours to work.”  
“Good. Remember. In two month's time. I should be able to keep him distracted.”

M-21 nodded and checked whether he still had the zip bag with the orders and the stick. He did. Desperate times demanded desperate measures and could bring about the strangest allies. Awkwardly, he held out his hand and Ignes looked at it as though she was not sure what to do with it. Then, after a few moments, she took it.

“Keep your head up, Ignes. I assume Raskreia counts on you.”  
“And I count on you.”

### Raskreia VI – Werewolf Island, 31th November, 12:00

Father often said that there was no such thing as lesser evil – evil was evil ,yet when she thought of Ignes and the werewolf Lord, Raskreia wondered whether he might be wrong about that one. _Pride is only a poison if you cannot swallow it_. She could only hope that this decision would not come back to cause her grief later down the road.

The sound of steps leading down to the prison cells pulled Raskreia from her somber thoughts. Ignes looked even more drained than usual, and her nervousness was so intense she could feel it without even trying to reach into her tightly-sealed mind.

“Raskreia. I fucked up.” Ignes ran a hand through her short hair and sighed shakily. “What do I do?!”  
“What _did_ you do?” This was... alarming, and Raskreia found herself tensing as well. She would even let it slide that Ignes had addressed her by name. If they were in trouble...  
“... I almost got caught so... I killed him. And now there is this body and I don't know how to make him disappear! You don't make a warrior just disappear like that!” People would look for him. “... Should I go back? Dump him in the sea? Incinerate? What do I do?”

Raskreia knew absolutely nothing about covering up crimes. What was Ignes' plan, anyway? What did she get caught doing? Too many questions. But for now... She needed to calm her down, or else Ignes would end up arousing suspicion either way.

“Ignes. Breathe.” She waited for Ignes to take a couple of deep breaths before continuing. “Tell me what happened. Take your time.”   
“One of the Noblesse's companions was captured a while ago. Some modified human. I've seen him in action, he.. can hold his own well enough. I was helping him get away so he'd find a way to make Lukedonia and the Union work together.”  
Raskreia was well mindful of making sure her face did not reveal her disappointment. This … was underwhelming. Ignes, who was always known as bright and ingenious... and this was all she could come up with? Letting someone escape and hoping he would turn the Union into an ally of Lukedonia? But... Ignes looked hopeful. There was so much childish hope in her eyes, Raskreia did not want to ruin it. It was easier to see her hopeful.

“... maybe.. the remaining clan leaders... and what is left of the Union... you know... It's the warriors that are the problem.”   
“And the Lord?”  
A sinister grin appeared on Ignes' face. She must be longing for vengeance. “I was the one who modified him.”  
And that was all Raskreia needed to know – she did not want to hear the details. There must be some backdoor and that was all she needed to hear, though still, all of this sounded... risky and questionable. But it was better than nothing.

“.... Uzhir ran into us. We killed him. I am under surveillance. I cannot afford anyone putting suspicion on me.”  
“Do not return to the crime scene,” Raskreia said and she hoped that this was the right choice. Maybe the body has been found already, or maybe she would run into someone else while getting rid of the one she already had to deal with – it seemed safest to hope that nothing would be traced back to her. However, she still doubted that this could possibly be the best course of action – it should have been no problem to control the mind of someone who was not directly hostile to them. Especially not for a clan leader like Ignes, who, if she was not mistaken, had significant enough powers to shield herself from all attempts at reading her own mind.

Ignes nodded nervously, wringing her hands. “I don't want to go back.” Her voice sounded small and she leaned against the bars of the cell opposite to Raskreia's cell. Slowly, the younger noble sank down, sitting up against the cell door. “I want this nightmare to be over.”  
Raskreia shifted awkwardly as she watched Ignes drop her forehead against her knees. There was nothing she could do, no comfort she could offer. Instead, she remained quiet, and allowed Ignes to gather her wits.

After hours of sitting there motionless, Ignes finally stood up. “There's no use hiding,” she mumbled.   
“What are you going to do while you wait?” It was an honest question – Raskreia doubted that Ignes was going to sit still and just do _nothing_.   
“... Recently... Maduke said something … _hurtful_. Something no one is supposed to know. I must find out what else he knows. He might have the answers to the only question that matters to me.”

Raskreia watched her and, for a few moment, emotion flared up in Ignes' eyes – anger, above all others. “And what is that question?”  
“ _Why?_ ”

### Frankenstein V – Werewolf Island, 2nd December, 09:00

The more strength Frankenstein recovered, the more restless he grew. It was an unbearable thing, to be stuck carrying buckets of water and chopping wood when he did not know what was going on, out there. Not that he would deny this old woman the gratitude she was due – she did save him from certain death out there, after all. He needed to leave this place and find out what happened. He might be safe here, but he never had cared about his _safety_. Frankenstein knew he had to leave this place.

Finally, he arrived back at the hut and set down the bucket of water he'd brought from the creek a couple of minutes downhill. It was good workout for his body. He needed to get used to effort again, and he felt as though he might be able to make the journey to Lukedonia. He would not have to cross as much water, then, which was the hardest part of any journey.

“Wise woman,” he started, entering the hut. He did not know how to repay the debt he had towards her, and thus, it was good that she insisted there was none to begin with. The old woman sat by the small fire, hands stretched out to warm her palms. “I am going to leave and return to Lukedonia.”

Her blind eyes stayed fixated on the flames before her. “May the Moonmother guard your way, in that case,” she said.  
Frankenstein crouched down next to her. Before he left... “You have some personal issues with the Lord, don't you?” That much he could tell from what little he could glimpse of her. A couple of seconds passed.  
“I lost both of my sons to him. The Lord destroyed the one, and killed the other, and so I was left with nothing. I am just one of countless people he broke.”

Frankenstein nodded and thought of Tesamu. He thought of M-21. Even if he did not share a single drop of blood with them, they were still children to him. He had wanted to see them grow, spread their wings and soar into the skies. He would never see them again, and he understood how this old woman must feel.

“Thank you for your help.” He stood up. “I will make sure to avenge your sons when the time comes.”

 


	21. Maduke V - M21 VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the delay and the sudden change in writing style. Foggywizard, who has been my main pillar of support and who contributed a lot in the planning of this fic joined in as co-author in RP form, since I cannot see myself finishing this story on my own anymore. I am very happy to have a writer by my side who truly grasps my thought process and is willing to help me finish what I started and I hope you will not mind this - on the plus side, regular updates will be likely!

### Maduke IV – Werewolf Island, 5th December, 10:00

One must always maintain at least a bare minimum of civility. Maduke asked Juraki and Krano to stay at the foot of the slope that led up to the Lordswood. This was a sacred duty he, the Lord, would have to perform alone. As he dug through the hard, dry soil, he wondered whether anyone would bother to do the same for him, one day. When Ignes had announced that neither she nor the other scientists could gain any new knowledge from Muzaka's body, he'd decided to put him to rest. A flight of sentimentality, or maybe a poor attempt at giving himself some peace. The hole he'd dug was deep enough, and he dropped the remains of Muzaka's body in the mound he'd dug with his bare claws. This was the tradition. The new Lord must bury the body of the old Lord, here in the Lordswood. Maduke approached the tree where his mentor and Muzaka's predecessor rested and plucked a single pine-cone from the last green branch. He returned to Muzaka's shallow grave and placed the pine-cone on his chest. This would be good enough.

In silence, he covered the grave with dirt. For a few seconds, he was tempted to relieve himself on the loose soil, then he remembered that he fancied himself a man of culture, and resisted the temptation. He must be careful about the limits he crossed, and considered his reasons before doing so. He'd come too far to give in to the lure of debauchery. Ignes was enough of a dangerous vice to maintain, he did not need any others.

Upon his return to the castle, chaos awaited him. A low-ranked fighter notified him that Zaiga was waiting for him down in the lab- a warrior has been found dead. What a headache. He recognized the body as Uzhir's the moment he entered. Zaiga, Gotaru and... a young woman. Ashenbrown hair and amber eyes.

“This huntress found the body in the forest and alerted my squad, Lord,” Gotaru explained. Maduke's gaze returned to the young woman. He knew her, and he realized why Zaiga had not just sent her away. He must have wanted him to see her. One of his daughters.

“Did you question her already?”, he asked nonchalantly, not directing his question at either of the warriors in particular. Both nodded. “Then you can go, Miss. Well done for reporting the incident.” He wanted her out of his sight immediately.

As Gotaru escorted the young woman outside, Maduke approached the body on the table. Of course, the ripped-open chest drew his attention first. This was the work of claws. Someone had ripped his chest open and damaged the heart enough to keep it from regenerating. His gaze moved on to the dark purple bruises on the warrior's neck. Someone had tried to strangle him, too. The neck was snapped. Before or after his chest was ripped open? A snapped spine was no death sentence, after all.

“There were no traces of any battles in the vicinity of where he was found,” Zaiga said before Maduke had to ask himself. “Gotaru's team scouted the area and found no signs of a fight.”

That was pretty much in line with what Maduke saw before him. Uzhir did not even have a chance to transform and defend himself – someone had murdered him. “Call Ignes.”

Zaiga contemplated him for a few moments before nodding. “At once, Lord.”

Even though he did not expect her to find anything new, consulting her might be a good idea. The marks on Uzhir's neck were particularly interesting. How many people on this island would choose strangulation as method of assassination? Only one came to his mind, though that in itself made it almost unlikely – this was too obvious, and Ignes was smart enough not to go for obvious. He still wanted to hear what she had to say regardless.

A few minutes later, she entered the examination room, accompanied by Zaiga. Her face was difficult to read. Of course, she was used to the sight of bodies. “Uzhir was found dead, no signs of battle,” Zaiga started as Ignes approached the examination table.

“His chest was ripped open,” she pointed out, starting with the most obvious detail. Werewolf claws, no doubt – if she was involved, she must have had someone who helped her. Given that she was pretty universally disliked by most warriors here, her involvement was a major question mark.

“What else?”, he asked, and she briefly glanced at him, then back to the body.  
“Someone tried to strangle him...?”  
“A rather unusual method, isn't it?” Maduke observed her carefully – she was nervous, he could tell. Surely, she knew what this looked like.  
“It's discreet, I guess. Any suspects, apart from me?”  
“Did I ever say you are a suspect?”  
“You're watching too closely.” He would not be watching her like that if he wanted information about the dead body between them.  
“Does it make you nervous?”  
“Does it make me suspicious?”

Maduke almost chuckled, endeared by her attempt at witty banter. “Everyone is a suspect until proven otherwise. Come and see me in my office in ten minutes. I have questions.”

He gave a brief nod to Zaiga to let him know that this was over, for now. He heard him usher her out of the examination room as he left. Of course she would not be allowed to do the actual autopsy herself – even though she was an unlikely candidate, that did not clear her of suspicion altogether.

Nine minutes later, Ignes came to his office, just as she was supposed to. She closed the door and stopped in the middle of the room, a couple of feet away from his desk. Her face was harder to read now that she'd had some time to regain composure. Maduke let a couple of minutes pass first. It was quite enjoyable, watching people get increasingly nervous as they waited. More importantly, it was telling – people whose time he was wasting tended to get increasingly annoyed, while people who feared what was to come tended to grow nervous.

“Did you know Uzhir?”

“I modified him. Just like all the other warriors.”

“And apart from that?”

“No.” Ignes' brows furrowed ever so slightly, a miniscule change of facial expression that made him pause and wait for her to finish her thought. “He did help me out once. When the prisoners escaped and Gayare tried to pick a fight with me.”

“Yes. I've read the incident report.” His open disdain for Ignes made Gayare an excellent guard – he wanted someone whose loyalties were clear.

"... Gayare. He didn't ever bring me that file I asked for when I took the prisoner to the other lab." An easy target. She wouldn't have an alibi, but he wouldn't either. And she was already suspicious, so at least spreading some to him should help.

He watched her for a couple of moments. Gayare? He _was_ quite a bit of a hothead. There was absolutely no denying about it. But to the point of reckless murder? Then again, at the moment, he could not see why Ignes would, either. "What file?"

"The blue one. About eyes." That was vaguely what she'd said, she thought. She couldn't for the life of her remember the exact thing she said. "I haven't found it even when I came back to look for it myself."

Maduke took a couple of moments to think over what she said. "And the prisoner... taken care of?"' He did demand his death. Even now, he felt a twinge of anger at the idea of Ignes just going ahead amusing herself with others.

"Of course." She wondered if she should try seducing him to take more suspicion off of herself. But no. She couldn't stomach it. Not right now.

Hmmh. He would have to install someone to investigate this case - and follow up on Ignes' claims. Maybe Juraki. He was a reliable one. Especially now that Lunark and Kentas were out of the race. "Anything else?"

 _Lagus really was right about you_ _._ Again. His words echoed in her ears. She wanted answers, but here and now, under suspicion, she could not get them. "Nothing, Lord."

"Then you may leave." He waved his hand in dismissal, turning to the papers in front of him. "Go and get Zaiga before you get back to whatever you were doing."

 

Zaiga arrived shortly after Ignes left. "You called for me, Lord?"

"You probably can guess why." If both Gotaru and Zaiga had questioned the young huntress already, then there could be no other reason but Zaiga actually _wanting_ him to have to see her.

"Because I brought Zyanya here?" She'd grown well. He'd have thought Maduke would have been happy to see her.

"I assume you had a reason." Out of sight, out of mind, and right now, he already had enough on his mind without that.

"She looks a lot like Nayeli, doesn't she?" She wasn't her, never could be, but he missed her dearly. He'd take a replacement at this point.

Maduke sighed. Zaiga _really_ had to bring up his sister, then? "She has been dead for two thousand years." it might be time for him to let go.

"... Maduke, she was my _kerisnay haani_. I can't just get over her like that." Just because Maduke didn't believe in werewolves having a single mate fated to suit them more than anyone else didn't mean it didn't happen.

Right. It really was a curse, to lock down on someone and be enraptured by them forever - even long after they were gone, as obvious in Zaiga's case. The mere word brought bitterness, pieced together from their old languages. _My mate, who is the sun and the moon_. A cruel, cruel, cruel curse and nothing else. Maduke chased the thought away and leaned back in his chair, returning his focus to his old friend. "But you are right. Zyanya really does take after her aunt."

"I might court her." It was enough to have someone who looked like her. What he'd never been able to do with his beloved, it would bring closure to do them with a look-alike.

He raised a single brow. How old was she? Five-hundred and something? He'd somewhat lost track of the children he'd forced on Garda, and the three who survived. "Are you informing me as friend, or asking permission as her father?"

"Both." So that things were clear.

"As father? Being with someone more than two thousand years younger than you is tacky. But i am hardly her father, am I?" It took more to be a father than just knocking up a woman. He'd had Zaiga give her away to the orphanage mere days after she was born. "As friend? Do whatever makes you happy. Life is short and miserable as it is. There is no reason to deny ourselves what little joy can be found."

He laughed at that first one. "Being with someone more than two thousand years younger is tacky!? And yet, Lunark, Mirai, Urne, Gaura, Ignes...." He shook his head. Hypocrite.

Maduke chuckled too. "Touché." He couldn't even say that they weren't his daughters at least. Not with what he'd done to Gaura. The first. "Let's face it. We're getting old."

"An unfortunate effect of time." Maduke hated it as much as Zaiga did. But that was no reason for them to not enjoy what time they did have.

"Then may your hunt be crowned by success." While that was too young for his own tastes, he would not stop Zaiga from pursuing her

### M-21 VI – South Korea, 10th December, 18:00

M-21 was exhausted beyond the expression of words. He'd received some help in a small alaskan village on the outskirting islands reaching into the pacific, and then, next, on a peninsula. If he was not mistaken, the people spoke Russian. A brief stop in japan. Kind people who helped someone who clearly was at the limits of his strength. He could not believe he actually made it back to Korea on his own - and to his own marvel, the lights in Frankenstein's house were on. Was Raizel still alive? He'd feared he might have succumbed to exhaustion. Were Tao and Takeo in there? Anyone? With an exhausted sigh, he leaned against the door and rang the bell, praying it would really be one of his friends at home.

Takeo was in charge of the surveillance systems – they had to be alert at all times. Oh. The doorbell rang. He checked the monitor, and blinked before rubbing his eyes. Was he seeing things? Tao playing a cruel prank? Though Tao did have better taste than that, he hoped. He opened the door., expecting M-21 to dissipate like a cruel hallucination, just as Teira sometimes had in his mind.

The door opened and M-21 breathed a sigh of relief that bordered on a sob. He took a stumbling step forward to pull his friend into a hug. "It's so good to see you," he whispered. He smelled of sweat and dirt and sea, and he had a light beard by now, but he hoped he was still clearly recognizable as himself. "I thought..."

"M-21... how?" He hugged him tightly. "Tao. He needs to know as well. He's been doing nothing but Frankenstein's work and beefing up security since...." Well, since they'd lost.

"It's a long story.." He didn't even want to let go. But... Good. Then Tao was alright too. M-21 pulled away with an exhausted huff. "... d'you got a glass of water?" He felt _parched_

"Of course." He went to the kitchen, getting down a glass and filling it before handing it to him. "I'll go get Tao." He headed up the stairs.

"Thanks." M-21 slumped down on the couch where they used to sit. All together. At least his closest friends were still alive. Quickly, he chugged down the water so his throat would not be too sore to tell the tale.

Tao was just looking through screens as usual. "Tao. M-21 came back."   
He swivelled in his chair. "What?" Takeo wasn't one for bad jokes. That was his job. "Really?" It wasn't that he didn't believe him, but....   
"Really." Takeo smiled. "Go check for yourself. He's having a glass of water."   
Tao jumped up, running downstairs.

"M-21!" Overwhelming. The degree of relief alone.... "How?"

"Tao!" He got up to hug him. Takeo followed slower, quiet relief on his face. M-21 took a deep breath. "I had a bit of help." Fumbling, he reached into the pocket of the old, over-sized trousers he'd received in Alaska. The zip-lock bag still seemed alright. "... here." A usb stick and the small, silvery-gleaming scroll.

"Some data and a scroll?" The data he got. But the scroll?

"... it's orders from Raskreia." He dropped back on the couch. He was... home. After months, he was finally _home_ and nothing had ever felt as good as this. "and the data... it's union bases and access codes."

... How did he have this? _Why_ did he have this? "So, uh... not that having the data on the Union isn't useful and all, but what am I supposed to do with this?" In this situation, at least. "And I guess Rai needs the scroll then."

M-21 wiped over his face. Right.... "Not my plan but, if Lukedonia and the Union join forces, they might actually take down those furry shits."

A sound enough plan, he guessed, even if he didn't like it. "Yeah. I can get started then." "Will they even help us if they know that Lukedonia is weak?" Takeo mused. The Union preyed on the weak. It was the only rule there.

"I got no idea. It's either the Union or the werewolves. Maybe they will try to take down the inside threat first." M-21 shrugged. Ah, this was really shitty. "... Uhm... when was the last full moon? Two weeks ago? A bit less?"

"Yeah. More or less. Why?" Tao stopped on his way back up the stairs to take a look at the data.

"... so we got about one and a half months to find out which of these union bases is still operational. Uhm. I got the data from Ignes. You know. The woman who abducted Seira and Regis. Apparently she switched teams."

"One and a half? What happens then?"

"uhm... So. Their Lord is apparently the second Elder. She'll make sure he won't attend the monthly meeting then." Which meant they could contact the union directly behind his back.

"Fuck!" What was that!? "I'm getting to work _now._ " "Tao, we still need to at least inform Rai." Takeo knew that they'd need time to prepare if it took a bit to work through that data. Tao tossed a cell phone at them. "That one has Regis's Grandpa's number and the ability to hijack towers for better reception."

M21 sighed in relief. "So Rai's okay?" He turned to Takeo since Tao had a task at hand right now.

"Yeah. He's just fine." In fact... "They have him as interim Lord for now, from what I've heard."

"..Oh." This did not sound like something Rai would like at all. He shuffled. "I assume you already knew this, but Frankenstein..."

He looked away. “Yeah. Rai... the state he was in. And how Dark Spear reacted....”

"apparently it was a four-on-one fight." So even Frankenstein stood no chance.

“Of everyone who I could have expected to die....” Frankenstein wasn’t one of them. It felt unreal.

M-21 nodded. "Yeah. I thought boss was pretty much invincible. Anyway. Let's call Gejutel. He will like hearing the news."


	22. Gejutel III - Mirai I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who is still reading! Now that I have help, things should speed up again with regular updates! Out of curiosity, what is better, once a week, or twice a week? I am not sure how frequently people like their fanfics updated!

### Gejutel III – Lukedonia, 10th December, 02:00

The phone rang. It was unexpected, especially since it was in the middle of the night, but then Gejutel remembered that the world had different 'time zones'. He checked the display. Tao. Was there any news? A few moments passed before he accepted the call. Some cackles before the signal settled. "Here speaks Gejutel K. Landegre."

“This is Takeo. M-21 came back.”  
A few moments of silence. "... M-21?" So M-21 was alive? That was... a relief, and it raised many questions. But the most important thing was that he was alive and free now. Ser Raizel would find great joy in this.

“Yeah. We were surprised too. He brought some orders from Raskreia.” They hadn’t read over them just yet, unable to open the scroll.  
"You have word from the Lord as well?!" That was _phenomenal_ ! For a moment, his excitement was absolutely clear in his voice. "It's probably a sealed scroll. You will need a clan leader to open it."  
“Yeah. Is it supposed to be shiny like that?” Nobles were weird.  
"Yes. That means the seal is still intact. Can I speak to M-21?" He wanted to hear his voice for himself and hear how he was.

“Ah. Yeah, sure.” Some muffled voices could be heard clearly by Gejutel’s supernatural ears as it changed hands. “Yes?” M-21's voice sounded still rough, even if it was better now that he’d had some water.

"M-21. I'm glad you're alive." Relieved. He sounded just plain relieved. "How did you escape?"  
“It’s a bit unbelievable, but Ignes helped.”  
"Ignes Kravei? The one who abducted Seira, Regis and Rael?!" And she was allied with the werewolves, as far as he'd heard..  
“Yeah. She has a plan. One that might let us win.” According to her. He was still iffy about it. Crombel....

"A plan?" So Ignes tried to switch camps even though she was on the winning team, as humans would put it? Highly suspicious.  
“Ally with the Union to take down the werewolves.”  
"..." Tao had this idea too, and Gejutel still thought it was dangerous. "We're revealing ourselves as prime targets."  
“Takeo said the same. And I’m not fond of the idea of working with Crombel.” He sighed. “But if the werewolves win completely....” The point would be moot anyway.

Gejutel sighed. "Either way, I'm not authorized to decide that. I'll ask Seira to come and get the scroll and inform the Noblesse that you're safe and sound."

“Yeah.” He’d get to see Seira again too. Another who was safe. “Regis okay too? What’s the situation for you guys?”

"Bleak. There was a row of suicides among civilians and Central knights. But the clan leaders who were on werewolf territory were allowed to retreat thanks to the Lord's surrender."

“I’m glad you all are safe.” He wouldn’t bother himself on the weakness of the civilians and Knights. They were irrelevant here.

Gejutel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was really a difficult situation. "I really don't like the idea of revealing our weakness to the union. Why would they attack a strong enemy while we're right out on the open?"

“... Because taking down the bigger threat is more important? And we can be taken down after?” That was probably the logic there. “Their Lord is an Elder of the Union and apparently going to turn on them .They'd probably want to deal with that.”

"Hm. I hope you're right about that." While Gejutel was aware that the werewolves were allies of the Union... he had not anticipated that their Lord would actually be all the way up in there. In either case, they had to do _something_ and this was better than doing nothing. He'd have to take what he could get. "How is the situation in the werewolf lands?"

“Dark. They even held a fake trial where Lunark was sentenced as a traitor.”

"..." Ah. The elder who turned on the werewolves by asking for the Noblesse's help. Gejutel still didn't know whether he blamed that woman or not. "I'm still wary. Ignes is willing to help us even though she's on the side that is on top right now."

“... Being on the winning side doesn’t mean you’re in a good position.” That was delicate.

Gejutel took a few moments to process that. Even though he couldn't use his psychic powers over a call, he could still tell by M-21's tone that he probably shouldn't dig deeper.

"I won't ask for details but... Look into yourself. Is she acting out of ambition or something more reasonable?"  
“Reasonable. Very reasonable.”  
"Thank you." From what he'd heard, M-21 had no reason to show particular compassion towards her without reason. It would be easier to trust this then. "I assume you're exhausted. "

“Yeah. Just got home. It’s been a long journey.”  
"I'll end this call then. You'll need rest." M-21 was alive and for the moment, everything else was pretty secondary  
“I’ll get some.”

Gejutel ended the call and Takeo watched M-21 attentively. "will you be alright?" Joining forces with the Union... At the hands of Crombel, M-21 had suffered so much more than he or Tao had.

He nodded. “I just want some food, a shower, and sleep.” Everything else could come later. It was good to be home.

  
While M-21 would get his well deserved break, Gejutel hurried to task Regis with notifying Seira of M-21's return and her needing to go to Korea. His grandson was reliable, so he didn't have to worry about that. Next, he needed to check up on the Noblesse and let him know of the good news. The manor was quiet when Gejutel entered it, and he followed his fine senses to find him. As expected, he was in the usual tea room. "Ser Raizel. I've come with good news. M-21 is alive and free. He's in Korea with his brothers-in-arms now."

Raizel turned from his window, his expression unreadable. "M-21 lives?" How? And he was free, safe. The sheer level of relief that passed through him at that thought was immense beyond belief. "Thank you." This was good news indeed.

Gejutel approached and stopped five feet away from their interim Lord. "He also brings word from the Lord. I sent out Seira to go to Korea and retrieve the scroll."

"Raskreia managed to send word?" That was surprising. Even if he'd managed to escape, contacting what had to be a heavily guarded, high priority prisoner.... He shook his head lightly. M-21 had long been capable of very impressive things.

"He did have some help." How was he supposed to address this? Well. Through honesty, probably. "Apparently Ignes Kravei switched camp."

His eyes narrowed. “Ignes Kravei?” While that did explain how he got the scroll and how he escaped, that was suspicious. What were her motives?

"M-21 said she has.... _very reasonable reasons._ I didn't dig any deeper." He hoped that the modified human was a decent judge of character. "She hopes Lukedonia and the Union will turn against the werewolves together, from what I've gathered."

“....” She’d killed Frankenstein, if her words were any indication. And she was now their only chance against the werewolves. Raizel didn’t like it. “M-21 has a history of trusting people he should not. I love him, but his judgement is not the best.” He’d still do as M-21 wanted, of course. But facts were facts. After a deep sigh, he continued. “Not that there is any choice. Any plan is better than what we have.”

Gejutel nodded. Of course it couldn't be easy. "I hope the Lord's message will give us some clarity." Maybe the Lord had a better idea, or more information. Anything that would help them. "... Apparently their Lord is an Elder of the union. I've heard they had a major history of infighting." Which meant that the remaining union might be interested in having an ally against their strongest member.

"Then we will try to take advantage of that." Raizel could strategize if he needed. He wasn't stupid, just because he didn't always think. With Frankenstein around, there was usually no reason to bother. His judgement was good enough. But without him.... "It is a sound plan."

Did Ser Raizel really think so, or was he just saying that to calm him down and assure him? "I can return tomorrow so you can call and speak to M-21 yourself," Gejutel offered.

"Yes, thank you." He wanted to speak to him. Hear that M-21 was alive and safe from M-21 himself. News was good. Confirmation was better.

A few moments of silence passed. Everything was.... So quiet. "I cannot sense Garda nearby." She usually was in the vicinity

"She has been avoiding me. I do not know why." It saddened him.

"... Did anything happen, if I may ask?" His question was careful - he didn't mean to pry after all.

Raizel blushed. Yes, something had happened. But what did meant there should be _less_ reason to avoid him. They were each other's support now. It was lonely without her here.

"..." Gejutel did notice the way the Noblesse's cheeks took a rose tint and he chose not to interrogate him any further. "I hope whatever is wrong will be resolved soon."

He nodded. "I hope so as well." He missed her already.

"I should take my leave. Do I send a notice to Karias and Rael to let them know M-21 is alright, or do I await for word from seira?"

Hmm. "Go ahead and send notice. They will want to know that he is well."

"Alright. I will see to it." With a nod and half a bow, Gejutel took his leave. He was glad he'd had an opportunity to deliver some good news for a change. Karias and Rael would be relieved.

### Mirai I – Werewolf Island, 11th December, 13:00

It had taken Mirai a bit of willpower to ask the Lord for permission to go and see Lunark. A last time. The woman she used to admire, the woman she used to love. Where did Lunark go astray? When did things turn so sour? She feared she wouldn't get answers. The laboratory dungeons were quiet. Apparently all test subjects now went straight to another facility. "Lunark." Mirai stopped in front of the cell where the Lord's former protégé was detained.

"Mirai." Smooth. Neither cold nor warm. Lunark would show neither hatred nor love for her. She was nothing now. And the situation wasn't Mirai's fault.

It was strange to see and hear Lunark _like this_ . Mirai swallowed slightly. "I visited the moon mother. She wants me to tell you to stay strong and stay yourself. Yeah. I know. That advice isn't very helpful."  
"Being myself is what got me into this." She sighed. "I'm going to die here. I don't know why she bothered." It was little more than a statement of fact. She stared steadily at a table behind Mirai, where her eyes had never left to begin with.  
"Guess you can try dying with dignity." Mirai shrugged. Ah. She already regretted having come down here.

"Would you do it again?"  
"Yes." Without hesitation. "This is still better than continuing to fool myself into thinking everything's okay here. At least I tried to fix it." And no one here could say the same.  
"Fix it?" Disbelief. "People died because of you. Because you decided treason is the right choice. _Urne died._ Gaura. Gorma. Almost everyone who was in the castle at that time."  
"Treason? To take down a tyrant who can and will eventually kill us all?" He'd been slipping, more and more.  
"The Lord _protected_ us. And without the power we received, we would have lost!" Anger flared up. Was Lunark still insisting that she was right? Despite everything?  
"The Lord used you and the rest as a shield. Don't pretend you somehow know him better than his own apprentice."

"You weren't there!" Her lower lip quivered slightly. Blinded in her righteousness, it seemed Lunark hadn't even _noticed_ that she said Urne died. Her sister's death was nothing but a side comment.  
"No. I was too busy trying to save someone who shouldn't have been taken by us to begin with. And we see how well _that_ worked out." Lunark didn't know why she bothered. Mirai would never see her side. She never had.

She looked away. What had she even hoped to achieve by coming here? Everyone knew that Lunark was stubborn and full of herself. Always has been. Her attention wandered and for a second,she froze. "What's that?!" Was that.... A head? In a jar of she didn't want to know what exactly?!

"Ah. You found Kentas." The line was delivered with absolutely no emotion.

.... Mirai stared in quiet horror. Of course, she had heard already that Kentas has been killed, but... "..." Why?

"Why do you look so surprised, Mirai? This is all well within what the Lord would do." And she'd thrown herself at him, dedicated herself to him.

Even though both Lunark and Kentas were traitors.... The desecration of a body was not the same thing as using it for science, for the betterment of their whole race. Mirai felt sickened by the mere sight. This served no purpose but cruelty

"Apparently it's to be used as a timer. Once he can't be recognised, then my punishment starts. Lord's words. Not mine."

And werewolves decomposed slowly. Especially if preserved in... Whatever that was. Mirai took a step back, away from the cell. "Farewell, Lunark. May the moon mother have mercy on your soul when the time comes."

Assuming they all lived that long, she supposed. "Have fun doing... whatever it is you're doing now, I guess." Since it certainly wasn't serving their people. Not anymore.

 Mirai felt sick when she left the dungeon. Lunark... She couldn't believe she loved her, once. Was she always like that, or did Mirai only fail to see it sooner? She couldn't bear the thought of returning to an empty home and went to see Juraki instead. It wasn't like her to cope with grief with new lovers but he ... Was different. And also, overflooded with papers. His modest home was full of folders he rummaged through, sitting cross-legged on the floor. "Hello Mirai." He didn't look up from the file he was reading. "The Lord wants me to investigate Uzhir's murder."

"So it was murder?" Who would have done this here?

Juraki nodded. "Chest ripped open, no signs of battle." Which was as unusual as it would get. A spar ending lethal? Happened occasionally. But there was no spar.

“....” And that couldn’t be Ignes’s _modus operandi_. He’d have suspected her otherwise. But the strange outsider would have been such a convenient culprit. “So it has to have been one of ours then.”  
"Yes. The... Uhm... Autopsy report suggests it was two people. One held him down, trying to strangle him. Probably with some sort of rope. And the other delivered the killing blow."  
“Who is on the suspect list for accomplice?”  
"Strangling is something well within Ignes' abilities, but there's no motive and I doubt anyone here would help her murder someone. Gayare was brought up too."  
“Gayare? Aren’t they on the same squad?”  
"Yes." He reached for another folder. "Apparently there was an incident where Uzhir stopped Gayare from picking a fight with Ignes. And she reported Gayare abandoned his post and left her alone for a while to fetch a folder from the castle... And he returned empty handed."  
“Gayare always was a hot head.” So there was a clear motive and a lack of an alibi.  
Juraki nodded. This didn't look good for his comrade. "I can't believe he went _that_ far."

“But who would have helped him?” Even if Gayare was the culprit, not being able to find the accomplice was a problem. “Whoever it was also tried to kill. They need to be found too.”

"I agree. I assume finding the accomplice will be the difficult part." He set down the folder. "What have you been up to?"

“I... went to see Lunark, in the dungeons. I’d hoped that maybe....” But no. Lunark didn’t care. About anything they were going through.

Juraki waited. It was pretty known that the women had been lovers for a while.

“She doesn’t regret it. She’s still just as stubborn and self righteous as ever. I can’t-“ believe she ever saw anything in her. “She still believes she was in the right!”

"Of course she does." Lunark always had a reputation of being particularly stubborn, with an overly high opinion of herself. Rumors said that she'd once even disrespected the Lord in her youth, when she'd just recently received the rank of a warrior

“I...” She knew. She should have always known that she was like this. Why didn’t she see it sooner? She sighed. It was pointless anyway.

“She doesn’t care about any of us. She didn’t even seem to care that Kentas’s head was just _there_ in a jar.”  
".... Kentas?" Head in a jar? That really was news.  
“Yeah. And she just didn’t care. Said it was about standard for the Lord.”  
"Bold words for someone who is probably more similar to him than any of us."  
“Yeah.” She frowned. Much as she’d have liked to believe her ex was better than that, the proof was right there before them.

"Are you okay?" Juraki got up and approached her, arms half outstretched to offer a hug in case she needed one.

A few tears streamed down her face. “I just. I wanted to believe better.” Wanted her to at least show some remorse. Was an apology for the death she’d caused so much to ask for? Mirai buried her face in Juraki’s chest, heaving heavy sobs.

He took her in his arms comfortingly. To lose comrades was one tragedy, to lose her sister was an even greater one, and to see your ex did not care at all just poured salt into the open wound. "I am sorry."

Mirai clung to him. If nothing else, she could take comfort in this. Nothing was right with the world anymore. But at least Juraki was there.


	23. Garda III - Maduke V - Frankenstein VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for tuning back in to more drama!

### Garda III – Lukedonia, 12th December, 09:00

Shame. Shame was a predominant emotion for Garda in everything she did - Maduke had destroyed anything worthy in her and when Raizel had allowed her to kiss him, she had overstepped all boundaries. He was special and she did not deserve him and she knew that. Still, she could not avoid him forever, though she could barely bring herself to actually look Raizel in the eye. Quietly, she entered the room where he usually stood by the window, and sat on the edge of the couch, palms pressed against her knees. How was she supposed to express the storm of conflicting emotions?

"... I apologize." Would she have to explain why? Probably. Raizel.. did deserve to understand, she supposed. "... For... avoiding you."  
“... You don’t need to apologise.” It was unnecessary. Raizel wasn’t owed her time. Or her attention.

She blushed. He was ... so even-tempered. It was admirable, in a way. "I... I couldn't bring myself to even look you in the eye." There it was again, the _shame_

“Why?” What was wrong? Had he done something she’d disliked? Though he really couldn’t think of anything.

.... How was she supposed to put her torment into words? Could anyone? ".. I'm undeserving." Her words were mere whispers, spoken with a quivering lip. Not just undeserving,but also weak. Too weak to face the overwhelming weight of everything.

Raizel left his window, sitting on the couch beside her. “What makes you say that?”

"..." Garda lowered her gaze. She mustn't cry, though all she wanted to do was _wail_ . Somehow, she resisted the urge. "I'm in shards. There's nothing of worth left, it's all been taken already."

He blinked at that. “You are of worth.” Inherently. Just by being alive. Was that not obvious?

He was.. too kind. Too... too everything. She finally dared to look at him, and despite the tears in her eyes, they looked truly... dead. Numb. "My heart, my body, my soul, my mind, none of it is clean, and good, and whole."

“Why should they have to be?” Rai’s own hands weren’t clean. And he hadn’t been whole for far longer than he’d been bonded to Frankenstein.  
"Because _this_ is what you deserve." Goodness. Love. Devotion. Not a broken heart and a used body.  
“No. It’s not.” But still. “What about you? Don’t you deserve better than a dying man?”  
"No. I do not." She shook her head slowly. She did not really deserve anything at all, really, or so she thought.  
"... Muzaka... my heart belonged to him, entirely, once."

And now he was gone. If Muzaka were still here... he’d still take her as she was, Raizel thought. “And your heart still belongs to him.” He would do nothing to change it. Muzaka deserved it. To be loved even after he was gone.

"No all of it. Not anymore." She did not know whether it was the loneliness or a genuine emotion, and this nagging doubt troubled her.  
“Not all of it?” One lonely kiss from her did not mean she was in love with him. He wasn’t a fool.  
"Even looking at you... I don't know if I... am lonely... or if I.. feel for _you_ ." For him, and not for whatever idea she might have of him.

He blushed. She... might actually have feelings for him then? “I do not know either.”

"I... am sorry." She turned away, swallowing hard. Once, she has been a proud warrior of her people - she must remember the strength she'd once had.

With a shake of his head, he spoke once more, “There is nothing to apologise for.” Things were complicated.

"... Do you want me to leave?"  
“... No.” That question confused him. “Why would I want that?”  
"... for.. wasting your time... being... difficult. Complicated. I don't know. why would you want me here?!"  
“Because you want to be here.” It was as simple as that.  
"Do I?"

Her voice sounded dry, bitter. What did she want? She had not wanted anything in ages, other than vengeance. She wanted to see Maduke's blood dripping down her arms as she held his severed head up for everyone to see. 

Raizel frowned. Did she not actually want to stay? “...My apologies.” Assuming that she’d just leave if she didn’t want to be there.... That was foolish, wasn’t it?

".. I don't know what I want. I don't know whether I want anything at all."  
He rose, going back to his window. “That is fine.”  
"...what about you?" She watched him closely. "What do _you_ want?"  
“... What do I want?” What a strange question. If only because of how rare it was. His face flushed a bit.  
"Yes. What is it that you want? In this moment?"  
“... Another kiss.” It had felt nice. He’d liked it.

Garda blushed. So that was what he wanted? She.... She probably could provide that. Slowly, she stood up and approached him. Carefully, almost as if she feared he'd be searing hot, she placed a hand against his chest.

His heart sped a bit as his light blush deepened. He stood perfectly still, like a predator before pouncing... or what was likely more apt, like a prey that was frozen where it was.

His tension could be felt easily. Maduke was often tense too before he... Garda clenched her eyes shut for a second. To think of him now would be letting him keep winning. A deep breath. She opened her eyes again. She stood before Raizel, whose cheeks were reddened, and whose eyes were soft. Everything would be alright. With him by her side, she was safe. Garda placed a tender kiss on his mouth.

Raizel leaned in a bit to the kiss, and stepped back when she’d finished. “Thank you.”  
Garda smiled awkwardly and reached for his hand. "come what may.... I'll stand by your side."  
“I appreciate that.” Heartfelt. His gratitude was greater than she would ever know.

She was not alone. After centuries of darkness in which she'd prayed for the sweet release of death, she finally saw light again. "You make me feel like I can still live. Or die being myself."

### Maduke V – Werewolf Island, 12th December, 11:30

The new throne room was beautiful. A large stained glass window occupied the space behind the throne - the past Lords around him, in the middle, the alpha and the omega. The artist had outdone himself, even though he wasn't there when his Lord had defeated the noble invader. Countless artistic details that made the glass window a delight to behold. Maduke didn't look away from the masterpiece in front of him when he sensed Ignes approaching. "Do you like art?"

"I do." It was an honest answer. One of very few she gave him.

"I always liked stained glass and mosaics. It puts order in chaos. Set the pieces together better than they'd be on their own."

 _Like Titan_ , she supposed. She ran her finger along the metal that held the window in place. Like the Union was supposed to improve the humans. From what she'd sometimes heard, anyway. The lot of them were just as hypocritical as Maduke himself.

"Look at them. Those who made it. Those who sat on this throne. Out of many more who bled dry before they could even reach these steps. No one even remembers their names."

The throne. She turned and ran her fingers along that as well. It was remarkably clean, for how blood-soaked it was. Only seven. Seven had sat here.

He observed her, watched her delicate fingers run over ancient stone. The throne of the dead wolf Fenrir. The throne of his grandmother, Neith. The throne of his mentor, Faellan. The throne of his rival, Muzaka. Now it was his throne and after him... No one would sit on it. "Millions died to make it mine." The crusades alone had shed enough blood to flood a hundred castles. "It's not even comfortable to sit on."

She moved to the front, briefly looking to him for permission to sit. A bold move, in his opinion. Amused, he gave a benevolent nod.

Ignes sat. It wasn’t comfortable, but it was better than the itchy furs of his bed. He'd taken millions of lives. Just to sit here. She didn’t know what to make of that.

Maduke fell silent, allowing her to take in the feeling of sitting here. Was she full of reverence? He remembered feeling a quiet sense of awe the first time he'd sat on here as adult. Yes, he might have sat on it before, but a child allowed to sit on grandmother's throne could never fully grasp what it meant. He missed that feeling.

"An old, uncomfortable thing,isn't it?"  
“Yes.” It was just fine to her.

Maduke stepped closer and reached out, tilting up her chin to make her look at him.

Oh. Oh no. What had she done this time? She looked him in the eyes defiantly. She was his best shot at a second Titan. He would do nothing. Not here.

He liked the way her pupils dilated slightly when she was taken by surprise. "Are you nervous?"

"No." She lied, rising from the throne to try and make herself taller. Less vulnerable. "Why should I be?"

He let go of her chin and his hand dropped back to his side as he sat on his throne. "Apart from still being a murder suspect?"

"I don't think it matters what happened. I'd still be a suspect no matter the crime." He was looking for a reason to punish her. "You think Lagus was right about me, after all." Her heart fluttered in her chest. This was a risk, she knew.

He'd wondered if she'd bring that up or not. In a way, he'd even hoped she would. "That doesn't mean you can't be a murderous criminal too."

Ignes could have snorted. That was the point she was trying to make. Albeit that it was actually that he'd blame for everything no matter what. "Science _is_ all I'm good at. Maybe he died helping me restrain the prisoner again." A hypothetical. One far too close to the truth to make her comfortable, but it might throw off the trail even more.

"You had issues with the prisoner?" He quirked a brow. "The one you could not keep your hands off?"  
"It was just an example! No. I handled him with ease."  
"If you're innocent, you have nothing to worry about."

But they both knew that the truth was whatever he wanted to be true.

### Frankenstein VI – Werewolf Island, 12th December, 14:30

Frankenstein would make good time to the coast. Or so he’d thought. Now a patrol was hot on his trail as he continued to try and evade him. Should he turn and fight before more showed up? Or should he just keep evading and pray he made it to the coast in time? He spun. Fight. It was never even a question.

Gotaru has been doubting about a strange presence for a while already - and finally, his team tracked down the stranger. He didn't feel werewolf at all. And not noble either. But... Could _this_ be a human? "Identify yourself!", He called out

“You first.” He shot a hand out, only for nothing to happen. Right. No Dark Spear. “I’m a Union Elder. Here to speak with the werewolf Lord.” That might work, right? Lunark was the Fifth.

Gotaru frowned. Could this really be a union elder? He was dressed in some old, traditional clothing like they'd make centuries ago. Something was off. "I am Gotaru. A warrior. Do you have any proof you're a union elder?"

“Proof? Fifth would know. Isn’t she here? She’s one of you.”

"Lunark? A sentenced traitor." Surely an Elder of the union would know that.

“Since when!? I just got back from vacation, and First sends me here and he doesn’t even bother to tell me something that important?!” He shook his head. “I’ll be having words with him when I get back.”

The warriors glanced at each other. That was... Usually, Lunark and the Lord dealt with the Union. "alright. We're taking you to the Lord."

“Thank you. Third, by the way.” He was a human, according to Karias.

"Gotaru." He turned to lead the way. The two squad mates followed them, putting the blond stranger in the middle. "The union didn't send anyone in centuries."

“You haven’t beaten Lukedonia soundly in centuries.”

"Oh that we have!" He sounded absolutely _proud_ . "The Lord sure is amazing. The other Lord didn't stand a chance." Not quite accurate but who cared about that.

“It’s reason enough to come congratulate him in person. Keep your allies close, right?” Frankenstein wished he could snap his neck here and now. But no. Wait for a better opportunity. A better target.

"Ah. Yes." Gotaru nodded. They had quite a long, Awkward march as the castle was pretty much the opposite direction. The sun was setting when they reached it, passing through the high gates. "You look tired." Weak.

“Do you have any idea how far the base was from here? I could use a nap.”

"Well, the Lord decides that." Except the throne was empty. Gotaru frowned. "Guess you'll have to wait."

“Yeah. Guess so.” He frowned.

The werewolf warrior looked him over critically, but was distracted by the sound of steps - ah. Just Ignes. She was carrying a stack of papers- and seeing them, she froze, almost dropping her files. "Hey. You've been in the union, right? This guy says he's the Third Elder." Gotaru gestured at Frankenstein.

Shit. Ignes. His fist clenched at his side. The bitch who tried to kill him. Well, he supposed maybe he’d get an opportunity to take her down at least then.

"Ah. _Goodness_ of course! You were a wee lad when we last met!" A laugh that didn't quite mask her nervousness. Why the hell was _Frankenstein_ alive?! She was there when he was defeated!  
"I almost didn't recognize you!" She smiled widely, as though she was greeting an old friend. Well. Circumstances changed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks: yes, Maduke references the bible, not the fanfiction trope. Btw, if you are interested into something less angst heavy, you should check out "Two Wrongs make it Right'", another cooperation with Foggy! It's pretty much just fluff and is a better world state for pretty much everyone


	24. Frankenstein VII

### Frankenstein VII – Werewolf Island, 12th December, 19:45

Frankenstein really had a talent for getting himself into the weirdest of situations. He was surprised enough that the werewolf patrol just believed him that he was an Elder of the Union – and he would have been satisfied with the opportunity to just kill at least one of those bastards. Like Ignes. Who was out of reach. Except … Frankenstein froze as Ignes greeted him as though he was an old friend – the _Third Elder_. Wait. There was no way she did not recognize him. She was playing along? “Times change, you know?” He smiled as well. What was her game?

"Oh they sure do!' she said cheerfully. "You're here to see the Lord, aren't you? He's busy right now, but that's no issue, right? We have so much to catch up on!” She waved her hand at Gotaru to dismiss him. "Well done. I'm taking over from here."

He’d be alone with her. He could attack, take down the threat that had harmed noble children in his care. “Yes. It’s good to see you’re doing well. I’m sure First will be happy to hear it too,” Frankenstein assured with a strained smile.

She needed to think. What was she supposed to do? Ignes started walking beside him. "Oh absolutely. Maybe he can help catching that modified human I lost a while back." A casual chatter tone. He  _ might _ catch on that one while she came up with something.

M-21... had escaped. Good. “How’s the Lord doing? I’ll ask myself later, but since he’s busy....”

"The usual." She could borrow one of the reception rooms. They shouldn't be wired. Ignes took a deep breath as she placed her hand on the door handle. "This room is quite _private_. Ideal for whatever Union business you and the Lord have." Hopefully he'd figure out that if she were looking to attack him, she'd have done so with the warrior squad still there, not in a quiet tea room.

With the squad gone, he rounded on her immediately. She should have seen it coming. “What’s your game here, Ignes Kravei?” Kidnapping people under his protection. Likely having harmed M-21. This woman was on his shit list and nothing was changing that.

Ignes pounced back. "If you want a chance to leave this place alive, you sit down!"  
“I’m fine standing, thanks.” Defiant to the end.  
A frustrated groan. "Fine!" Leviathan manifested in her hand. "If you want to die, I can finish what we started."

“I don’t like being told what to do.” He glared. Only **one** person had that right, and he was dead now.  
Ignes took a deep breath. "How the _fuck_ are you still alive?"  
“Bold of you to assume I’d die so easily.”  
"And coming here is the smartest you could come up with?"  
“Ah, yes. Because being caught by a patrol means you can definitely leave. Please. It was already too late. I was just going to take you down with me, sweetheart.”

"I'm absolutely flattered." She sat on the couch. He could stand for all she cared. "What my game is? Change of circumstances."

“... I’m listening.” If only so that he could point out how monumentally dumb whatever it was had to be.

"With some luck, that human friend of yours is in Korea by now. With some _real_ luck he's doing what he was supposed to and mediating between Lukedonia and the Union."  
“Why on earth would that pack of wild dogs work with the nobles?”  
"Because the friendly neighbourhood wolves will eat those dogs otherwise."  
“Friendly. Sure.”" _Someone_ has to do something. Knowing the nobles, they sit there, drink tea, and wait for a miracle."  
“Gejutel is a better strategist than that. Not a great one, of course, but he’s not an idiot.”  
"Last time I checked, the nobles got the short end of the stick. That malicious energy of yours. Where is it gone?"  
“Hell if I know. I woke up like this.”

"So you're out of commission. Muzaka is dead. The Noblesse probably can't even summon a blood puddle anymore and Raskreia will be blown to pieces if she sets a food outside her cell. Unless they got some hidden winning cards, they sound pretty fucked. But that's okay. The Union's pretty fucked too."

And of course miss ‘ _I forced my daddy into the Union because I can’t be a reasonable person_ ’ would know that. “Now, why would someone who is  _ winning _ care about that?”

" _ I _ am not winning. Not here." She leaned back, crossing one leg over the other. "Before you start raving about anything: I don't need anything from you."

“And here I’d thought it was your personal paradise. Unlimited test subjects and no limits on your own research.” Which was almost what she’d had in the Union.

Ignes laughed bitterly. "Not for free." And with him forcing her to take students... he clearly was working on making her  _ replaceable _ and then...

“Nothing is free. Didn’t Daddy teach you that?”

Her lip twitched. "Fine. No going back to Lukedonia to see the Noblesse for you."

His eyes narrowed. “What kind of a fool do you take me for? My master is dead. I’m just out for revenge.”

"If he died, he didn't die on this island," she replied dryly.

“The bond is gone. Which means he succumbed to his wounds later even if he got away.”

"Ah. What a tragedy." Except she did not sound sad at all. "Well. Then I guess this is it. It was nice having a civilised chat, I guess." She got up again. Frankenstein tensed. What was she planning?

"It's nothing personal," she assured with a mirthless smile as Leviathan manifested once more. "Even the fact I spent this long talking to you instead of attacking you on sight is enough of a risk, let alone having you anywhere you can talk. You know too much, now."

She intended to kill him. Well too bad. He had no intention of going down here. He snorted. “And here you claimed to want the nobles and the Union to win.” Of course she didn’t. He made a break for it. He’d have to go the other direction, to Korea, but anything was better than staying here and risking himself more.

"And you are not needed for that!" She lunged forward, Leviathan transforming into a red ribbon she could easily get around his neck as he tried to get away. Strangling really was a good way of killing someone. And then she'd rip his head off to be sure.

Ignes missed her initial attack - he dived to the ground. He wasn’t letting that stupid whip around his neck. And she would not be able to wrap with a flat surface in the way.

If he was going down on the floor - she followed boldly to just use her arm instead, yanking his head back by a fistful of hair. He would not get to get away from here. If he was apprehended again, she would get in trouble.

He looked up at her with hatred in his eyes. “I’m surprised you let M-21 go. You never did care for anyone but yourself, did you bitch? That’s why your father is gone.”

Trembling, she yanked his head back harder- if his neck snapped, fine. Good. He was more trouble than he was worth at all.

He hissed, the bones popping in his neck, but not quite breaking. Without the constant pain of Dark Spear, everything else was far more intense. “Actually, I don’t believe you let him go at all,” he wheezed. “What reason could you have to do so? Like I said. You’re on the winning side. And it’s also the only one where you live.”

He surely would have died here and now - if it were not for the door opening without prior announcement. The fresh scent of pine and amber cologne filled the room as the Lord entered. He'd just enjoyed a splendidly relaxing bath and did not even get to call for Ignes when he was informed that the Third Elder was here to speak to him. Except...

"Ignes. Would you be so kind and stop killing the Third Elder?" He sneered in mockery. What a strange situation. Ignes seemed to have a talent for getting herself into situations she probably could not really explain.

As Ignes let go of his head and moved back, Frankenstein carefully stood. “Thank you for that. I was promised an audience with you when you weren’t busy and honestly I’m just feeling very attacked right now.”

"Hmmh. Yes. I can see that,  _ Frankenstein _ . Sit down. Both of you." This situation was bordering on surreal.

“I’d prefer to stand,” Frankenstein said, rubbing his neck. Ah, that would _hurt_ for a while. Ignes took her seat though. She knew one didn’t say no to Maduke. Couldn’t.

The Lord glared at Frankenstein. "Do you want this to go civil or not?"

“....” Want _what_ to go civil? Fine. He plopped down on the couch next to Ignes, hard enough to make the boards squeak.

Maduke took a moment to take this in. "Ignes. Do you know what I will do once I run out of patience for you?"

“....” She nodded tersely. He would finally kill her. Right now she was irreplaceable, but that didn’t seem to matter to him anymore either.

"Whatever game you are playing, you should stop before it's too late. Or else Garda's fate will seem enviable. Understood?"

A chill went down her spine. Of course. Of course he wouldn’t let her go. No. That wasn’t his style. Not with how he’d given Lunark the head. “Understood.”

His gaze turned to Frankenstein. "I see you are still alive."  
“ I am notoriously hard to kill.” Except for now, of course.  
"I heard so. I also heard you've been  _ chatting _ for a while. What about?"  
“ Mostly? About her being a bitch.” Ignes shot him a glare at that.

"Is that how you talk to a woman?" Leaving aside that he regularly called her that too. Sometimes in anger, sometimes affectionately. "How did you survive?"

“I don’t know. I woke up on the mountain in some weird woods.” It wouldn’t hurt to give him that information, probably. Biding his time for a good moment to strike seemed the best option here.

"And then?" Oh. Maduke could guess what exactly happened, but he would wait.

He shrugged. “I got better. It’s not like mountain survival is tough.”

Hmmh. Well. Even though he did suspect a certain someone might have helped Frankenstein, it did not matter. Not really. "You will apologize to Ignes."

“... I’m sorry?”  
"You will apologize to her for being disrespectful."  
 _I'm sorry you're a bitch_. Frankenstein had to swallow the words back. "I'm sorry, Ignes."

Ignes shifted uncomfortably. What game was Maduke playing now? "Apology accepted,” she mumbled. Maduke nodded benevolently and got up. Without further ado, he lunged forward, slamming down his fist on Frankenstein's head hard enough to knock him out cold. Ah. He might have gone too hard, judging by the bit of blood that trickled down the human's face. Well. He was still alive. "You will take him to the laboratory, find out everything you can, and then turn him into fodder for the new Titan."

"Understood." She sighed. "And here I'd brought him in here to keep the other warriors from killing him." But she'd been unable to reign in her temper. She was calmer now, thankfully.

"And then you decided to do it yourself?" He sat back down on the armchair.  
"He's an  _ ass _ ."

He chuckled. Ah, how hot-headed she could get. "And I was looking forward to a relaxed evening like a fool." He patted her head. "You better make up for that. But first, you take care of him." A nod towards the passed-out Frankenstein.

"Of course." She slung the man over her shoulder, ready to take him to the Titan labs.

 


	25. Takeo IV - Ignes IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you for all the comments and continued <3 I am sorry for the little delay with this chapter, holiday has been hectic :)

### Takeo IV – South Korea, 15th December, 17:45

The garden was almost entirely covered in snow, save for the small sitting area Frankenstein began preparing for next year. He'd talked about how he was going to plant roses there, using cuttings from the beautiful Loyard roses in Lukedonia. A cozy place where his master could drink tea when the weather was good. This corner would never be finished, and Rai would never drink tea there. Takeo set down the candle, next to the portrait of Frankenstein, together with some other small tokens of his. There was no grave to visit, but this was his home, and a part of him should be here.

M-21 leaned against the wall, watching Takeo. "... I still can't believe he's..." Making this small memorial shrine felt like making it come true for real.  
"I know. Boss...." Tao wiped at his face with his sleeve. No. He could not be weak here. Not when he led them now.  
"We'll never forget him. And the things he has done for us. It's.." the least they could do. And unfortunately, it just really did not feel like it was enough.

“Boss. Boss was boss.” And it would never be enough. Tao’s voice was thick. Snot ran down his face, as he continued to scrub his eyes with a sleeve.

Takeo joined them and quietly held up a pack of tissues. When they were in the DA squad, mourning comrades was taboo. They were replaceable. All of them. But here, he never felt replaceable. You were not allowed to mourn for a replaceable slab of meat – but you must grieve for your fallen family.

“You're the best,” Tao whispered as he latched on to him, forgoing the tissues and soaking Takeo’s clothes instead. With a stifled sob, Takeo wrapped his arms around him - before, after a few moments, he also invited M-21 to join. Gratefully, the grey-haired man joined their hug. Brothers in arms. For a while they stood there like that - until the doorbell rang. Takeo sighed and pulled away with a weary expression on his face.

"Definitely too late for mail,” he stated dryly.

"Yeah. Oh. Right." Tao scrubbed his eyes again, still sniffling. "Wasn't Regis's grandpa sending Seira?"  
"Yeah." M-21 stepped away from them. "I'll answer the door."

He headed back inside and glanced at the monitor in the corner, transmitting the images of the front door. That actually was Seira! He hurried up a little to reach the door faster. "Seira!" M-21 smiled as he opened the door. There she was. "It's so good to see you"

She smiled slightly. "It's good to see you as well." Not dead. It was nothing short of a miracle, and she was glad to see it.

"... Come in. I assume you want the scroll." They had left the scroll was on the coffee table. No matter how curious they were, neither of the trio has been able to open it

With a flash of aura, it unrolled itself in front of Seira. She took her time reading it before relaying the message. “The Lord has declared that Ignes is pardoned, and that she is our ally. The werewolves intend to attack us. So we must prepare to strike first.”

M-21 nodded. That was about what he'd expected. "Are you okay?" Given that Ignes had attacked, abducted and harmed her....

Seira didn’t know. Ignes had attacked her, yes. But she’d been unconscious from that moment up until she was rescued. She had no idea what was going on. Her lips pressed together before she gave her honest answer. “I do not have any strong feelings about this.”

M-21 nodded. "I'm not complaining. It's how I got away in the first place." Maybe that would help her. Takeo and Tao joined, glad to see her as well. "Do you need to call Regis' grandpa?", Takeo asked.

“I do.” Ser Gejutel would know how best to respond to this.

Tao fumbled out his phone. "Here, it's one of the few that will manage to connect with Lukedonia."

Seira took the phone gratefully, making the call as Tao went upstairs. She’d just finished as he came running back down. "I found a base I could connect to!!" He looked visibly excited. "In the Indian Ocean! Pretty far offshore. I could locate and ping it, but we'll need to go ourselves. It's too old for remote control."

Seira had no idea what most of those words were, but she guessed that meant she should check it out. “Do we go there then?”

"Yeah. We need to go there and make sure it works. If it doesn't, we need to come up with something else." M-21 hummed. "Ignes said she'd make sure the werewolf lord would miss the Elder meeting. Then we can talk to them directly. Or else we'll have to go through contacts." Like Crombel.

She really doubted that any Union contacts they had would help. “Let’s hope it works then.”  
"Okay. Uhm. I don't know if we could land there with a plane."  
“Helicopter?”  
"Hmmh... Should work if we start from the Indian coast, or refuel on the way."  
“Sounds good.” It was easier if they went together.  
"So we all go together?", Takeo asked.

Seira smiled. “Yes. I would not know what I was looking for.” So they were the best bet for this.  
"I'm of more use here," Tao replied. "Takeo knows how to fly a helicopter so you three should be fine.  
"When should we go?", M-21 inquired, leaning back on the couch.  
"Uhm... It'll take maybe two days to get there. We still have almost a month.'

Since they had so much time ahead, Seira decided to stay with them - as additional protection and because she could barely bear the heavy atmosphere in Lukedonia right now. Everything depended on whether she and M-21 were successful in their mission. They would not fail the Lord. They would not fail Lukedonia.

### Ignes IV – Werewolf Island, 16th December, 11:00

Anxiety gripped at Ignes' intestines - it had done so ever since Maduke voiced yet another threat against her. Along with the usual searing pain that reminded her of the things he loved doing to her, she was also full of a fear that she never thought she would have one day. But when he brought up Garda... "Lord." Ignes brought a new torch with her, and replaced the old one. This perpetual darkness... She looked at Raskreia. "I think I would go mad all alone in here."

“I am fine,” she assured. “Why have you come?” Not that she was ungrateful for company, but for the two of them to be caught talking regularly....

Ignes wrought her hands. Of course, she should not come here at all. Pretend she had nothing to do with the noble Lord anymore. But... She struggled finding the right words. Her cheeks reddened slightly. "I have a... somewhat embarrassing question."

Raskreia flushed in turn. What could she be wanting to ask? “An embarrassing question?” Of all the things that Ignes could be down here for, this was not something she’d anticipated.

"... My father has always been a bit.. flimsy about the details." He always thought his little daughter would never ever need to think about those things, probably. And well, she also thought she would never ever worry about them. Because she did not like men. All information always seemed useless to her. "... how exactly does conception work? For nobles, I mean."

The red grew deeper. “You... don’t know how this works?” Deadpan, despite being a question.

"That it happens out of our will is a bit meagre of an explanation when it comes to the reality of it." She blushed too, feeling sick for even having to ask about that.

“... I would not recommend doing so here, but you will yourself to ovulate, allowing conception to occur.” Otherwise, it was impossible.  
"... So... it cannot happen.. say.. accidentally or... against our will, right?"  
“No. It’s impossible.” Oh. Oh. She hadn’t been asking because she wanted to have a child. It was because she feared it. “You cannot be forced, Ignes.”

"..." That... as quite a relief to hear. You never really worried about those things until you realized they could happen to you. "... I'm glad." Her relief was... But it was not complete yet. "Uhm... is it one of our psychic powers?"

“It’s no different from cleaning ourselves.” And while Raskreia thought that was aura based, she herself wasn’t sure.

"... Okay." Ignes was not __good_ _ at it because it was hard to transmit through words, but... A shaky breath. "... You know what he did to Garda? Muzaka's most loyal follower?" She slowly sank down against the bars of the cell opposite to Raskreia's.

“Besides turning her into a mindless beast bent on killing him?” She’d been heavily distracted with her own fight, but she knew Garda’s aura from the few times she’d been in Lukedonia.

"I pieced together what little was __left_ _ of her mind. It was..." Horrible. Ignes had seen quite some things during her time at the Union, but Garda... was bad enough to actually shake even her to the core. "... they had several children."

And Ignes was in a similar position now, if what Raskreia inferred was correct. That explained a lot. “I understand.”

"... He said if he runs out of patience for me, her fate will seem enviable in comparison," Ignes whispered.

Despicable. Her regard for him was already low when she chose to attack. But now it was far lower than she’d imagined possible. Maduke was nothing more than a monster playing at being a Lord. “You got the information we needed out. Even if he does lose his patience, you will only need to endure it for a little while. You will survive this. And in far better shape.”

"..." Ignes took a deep breath. "... Frankenstein is still alive."  
“ ... Frankenstein lives? Truly?”  
"Yes. In the flesh. Tried to sneak into the castle pretending to be a Union Elder. Planned to kill __someone_ _. Apparently the Noblesse is dead."

“Impossible. I’d know if the Noblesse died. Ragnarok would be complete.”

"Really? He says he doesn't feel the bond. And I did not feel that dark energy. He is weakened __greatly._ _ And currently in the dungeons. Courtesy of our dear Lord."

She’d never heard of a bond just disappearing before. “This needs to be investigated. One of us is right. But with Frankenstein already being weaker, I doubt it’s him.” Raizel might have said that she’d never have a complete Ragnarok if she gave half to him, but she should have gotten __something_ _ back if he faded.

"..." Ignes shrugged. "Frankly, I don't care. We've seen the state he was in." She assumed Raskreia would not have challenged Maduke to a duel if she had not meant to keep him from ending his own life there. "So for the time being, the four baddest bitches on the field are out of commission."

Raskreia closed her eyes, nodding. “Either way, another valuable ally has returned.”

"Hey. I got a bloody __murder investigation_ _ on my neck. If Frankenstein wants to break out himself, fine, but __I_ _ am not going to help him. He showed zero interest in my help. I should get rid of him because he __knows_ _ I changed teams."

“He’s not going to reveal an ally. That’s not the kind of man he is.” She hoped. “And he’s a good strategist who gets things done. His true strength is not on the battlefield.” No. She’d seen what he was capable of elsewhere. The school. The Trio that Raizel loved so much. The drastic improvements in skill that her Clan Leaders had undergone in his care.

"... Shit. I can't afford this risk. I can leave him to rot there, sure, but breaking him out? I'd have to be bloody __mad_ _."

Raskreia swallowed. “I won’t lie. He’d have been a better messenger than M-21 was.” Still. “If it will reveal you too much, don’t risk it. Not until you feel it’s needed. Keep him as backup until then.” He was useful. But letting him go could wait.

"Well. Too bad he didn't show up out of the blue earlier than that. Wait. M-21. Is that the guy's name?"

“Grey hair? Grey eyes? Werewolf chimera under the protection of Raizel? Yes.”  
"... Human names are weird."  
“It is my understanding that it’s an experiment name. Not an actual one.” According to Seira’s reports.  
"Huh. I thought the Union was the only place that runs that kind of experiments. I tell you, I've never seen anything like him."  
“Seira’s reports say that a ‘Crombel’ made the M-series.”

"Crombel?" Ignes laughed. "No way. He was just a back-up in case something happened to the Ninth Elder. My student, by the way. There is no way __he_ _ could have made something like him."

“Either way, he exists. And was once Union. Same as the other two.”  
"... wild. Well. Either way, I hope the Union really is as much into infighting as father always said. because then they will gladly extend a main to take down their biggest inside-competition."

Raskreia sincerely hoped so as well. "Lukedonia will not fail even if they refuse." Perhaps if she believed it enough, that would be true.

Ignes forced herself to smile and got back up again. "Well... thanks for the pep talk. I should get out of here."  
Raskreia nodded. "Stay well, Ignes."  
"And you, Lord." 


	26. Juraki IV - Maduke VI - Third Elder III

### Juraki IV – Werewolf Island, 21th December, 09:00

This whole investigation was nothing but a major headache. Due to the cold and the rain, as well as the atypical decomposition due to modifications, the coroner couldn't give an actual death time, unable to narrow it down on a single day. No useful traces anywhere. No leads other than Gayare. Juraki would have to question him and Ignes again. He approached him during guard duty in front of the laboratory. "Gayare. I am here to talk about Uzhir."

“I already told you. I have nothing to do with that.” He wasn’t a monster.

"It's for completeness' sake." Juraki crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned against the wall next to him. "Did he have any enemies?" Apart from you.

“None that I’m aware of. The prisoners, maybe. But then, they’d hate all of us.” And also they were incapable of escaping.

"You were squad mates. Sure you don't know  _ anything _ about his private life?"

Gayare sighed. “He was sweet on some huntswoman from the coastal village. I don’t know if they ever got together or not.”

Hm. He would have to pursue that one. "Got a name?"

“I wish I did. I really do.”

"... How do you get along with Ignes?"

He shrugged. “She is all right, I guess? It’s complicated. She makes a good match for the Lord though, don’t you think?”

"Do you think so?" He hadn't really paid attention to talk in the castle.

He nodded. “The Lord already treats her as his lady. I think they suit each other quite well.”

"I don't know either of them enough to tell." Huh. What did this mean for the investigation? One of the suspects was the Lord's lover after all...

“I’m sure even Dorant will notice in time.” It was an epic love for the ages, it looked like. The almighty Lord and his loving mage assistant.

Juraki snorted. Good one. "Dorant doesn't notice anything ever."

“Wasn’t he the one who found your pouch when it was lost?”

"He stumbled over it and it had my name stitched on it."

That actually got a chuckle out of Gayare. “Sounds about right. I’d always wondered about it.”

"I heard you briefly left post to fetch some files for her?"

“I did. I looked for several hours, but I couldn’t find it.”

"What exactly were you looking for?"

“A blue file. Something about aortas?” Whatever an aorta was.

"..." Hm. He knew nothing about all those medical things. Well. "Thank you. I'll come again if I have any other questions."

“Good luck, Juraki.”

"Thank you." He'd need to try questioning Ignes again, even though he felt like he was grasping at loose straws there. Ignes was in the laboratory itself, lecturing a group of young werewolf scientists, when the blue haired wolf entered. "I'm a bit busy right now."

“I can wait.”

Great. She already hated this whole lecturing thing, and now she had an additional pair of eyes on her. Ever since Maduke... she felt  _ changed _ . As though people looked at her and could immediately tell the shameful things she just let happen. Her weakness, open for anyone to see. She took her time with explanations and examples, and dismissed the group after almost half an hour of technical details on reinforcements of the spine. Ignes waited for the last of the group to leave before turning to the warrior. "What can I do for you?"

“More questions about the investigation.” Routine at this point, he knew. But with no leads, he didn’t have much of a choice.

"Oh. Ask away." Everything seemed to be turning on around the point - and from what she heard, Gayare was even more of a prime suspect than she was.

“Uzhir. I know we’ve been over this, but how well did you know him?”

"His body? Everything. As a person? Barely."

“Right. Any reason why the Lord should suspect you specifically?” Maybe she’d trip up.

"..." Ah. Weird question. "You know that he tends to consider everyone guilty until proven otherwise."

“Yes. But apparently rumour has it that you’re his lover.” So by all means, he should be showing her more lenience.

_ Lover. _ That mere word made her sick to the stomach. "Wouldn't a good Lord separate his personal feelings from his duties towards his people?"

He inclined his head at that. She had a point. “And your relationship with Gayare? How would you describe that?”

"He's stuck having to follow me around like a lost puppy. I don't really talk to him more than necessary."

“And the folder he failed to retrieve?”

"Annoying. I needed that data."

“What was it about?”

"The blue ones are all about the nervous system and circulation."

Huh. Weird. Maybe that’s where that word came from? “I see. Thank you for your time.” This was a big waste of his. Nothing. Just an unknown lead in the coastal village that of course he’d follow up on because he had no other options.

"You are welcome. I hope you'll find what you are looking for. Uzhir seemed very decent."

“Thanks. I hope so too.” He sighed as he left the building. At least he wasn’t at a dead end anymore.

### Maduke VI – Werewolf Island, 30th January, 22:00

Ignes' palms were sweaty when she approached Maduke. Everything depended on this. This was... pretty much a life and death situation and it terrified her. "Ignes." Maduke stopped, right on his way for the monthly conference call with the remaining Elders. She had put on some red lipstick, which was absolutely and utterly charming on her. "What's the occasion?"

“Nothing much.” Her face flushed. This wasn’t going to work, was it? “I... just want you. You’ve been too busy for me.”

"..." He raised a brow. Funny timing. But Ignes never cared about his schedule. "Really now?"

“Yes.” Her flush grew deeper. “And you never cuddle enough. It’s enough to make a girl feel unwanted, you know?”

He reached out to pat her cheek. She was so  _ cute _ with this blush, it should be forbidden. "Just as I am  _ very _ busy."

“That’s exactly the problem! You’re too busy!” She held his hand to her cheek.

"An hour and I am yours for the rest of the night."

“But I want you _now_.” She stomped a foot petulantly. That had always worked with her father.

A laugh. She was back to acting like a petulant child? He pulled her in by the waist, pressing her body against his while maintaining eye contact.

“Please?” She hated asking like this. Using manners with him felt dirty.

"Is whatever you have in mind worth missing an Elder session?"

“Elder sessions aren’t worth going to anyway. I’ve sat as my father attended plenty of times.” Besides. “Why are _they_ worth more than _me_?” She hoped that was the tone Aris used when she was upset at her babies liking something more than her.

"Because you're here all the time." He chuckled. But she was right. Those sessions were a major waste of his time. "Fine. This better be good." He smacked her rear before picking her up.

She squeaked at the sudden movement, squirming a bit. It had worked! Now she just had to keep his attention while Lukedonia contacted the Union.

"What did you have in mind? Your cuddly reward aside." How did she plan to make it worth  _ his _ time?

“You’ll see.” Patience. She couldn’t lay out all the cards, could she?

Ah that little beast. And that lipstick suited her so well. The remaining Elders couldn't possibly have anything more interesting than her at this point.

### Third Elder III – Rio de Janeiro, 30th January, 22:15

He was absolutely  _ furious _ . Anyone could tell that. Fifteen minutes ago, the Second Elder should have joined them already, and he did not, even though he was usually a perfectly punctual asshole. Yes, a cold bastard who held absolutely no regard for human lives, but still, someone who would show up on time to ruin your day. He was the First Elder and Maduke seriously made him wait?! "Can you believe that?!" A private call to his colleague. Third at least understood him. Haydn would occupy Crombel in the meantime. "That... the nerve!"

"Gio, maybe it's better for him not to be here." Third tried to keep his voice calming. Maybe they should see the positives about it. Then they didn't have to include Maduke's decisions.

He rubbed his face. "It's a question of  _ principle _ ! We all take this time to meet and discuss Union business! Just because he gave the nobles an asskicking doesn't give him an excuse to act like this!"

"I kind of wonder what got his attention. This isn't like him." Monstrous person though he was.

"I'm saying. He's probably going to turn on us soon." First ran his index finger over his lower lip with a thoughtful hum. "This doesn't look good."

"We knew he would eventually. Are we prepared?"

"No. With barely any elders left? And I don't know about the losses on their side. I mean... we could just use the Armageddons. We still have those."

"I'll get the calculations ready."

"... so you are in for it too?" Huh. Third always has been against using them just like that.

"I don't like it, but if the worst occurs, we need to be ready."

First sighed. "... All I want is to finally be rid of those... " No. He wanted to maintain a proper language, worthy of the King of Humanity he was. Just as he was about to pick a better word, he leaned forward with a frown. "Hold on.... No. This can't be. The.. seventh Elder is trying to call us?!"

 


	27. Seira IV - Crombel II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay, for I am a forgetful one!

### Seira IV – Indian Ocean, 30th January, 22:15

"They sure don't make places like these anymore," M-21 muttered as they searched the place. From everything, it seemed like a late seventies base - it had belonged to the 7th Elder. The man who had killed Seira's family. Calling Tao, they managed to get the emergency generators to run, which powered up the base enough to have light and... to actually connect to the Union Network.  _ Acceptance pending.  _ The screens lit up. The First. The Third. A thirteenth. All the other spaces were dark. No one was there to occupy them. Next to Seira, M-21 breathed a sigh of relief. Then Ignes' distractive manoeuvre had succeeded? 

"Who are you?", Haydn asked in the identity of the First Elder. "How did you find this place?!"

"My name is Seira J. Loyard. I am here on behalf of Lukedonia." She couldn't say how she found it though, could she? "A companion of mine found the base for us."

"Lukedonia has official contacts," Haydn pointed out after First whispered in his earpiece. Unless... they wanted to speak to them directly. "What does Lukedonia want?"

"... Assistance in recovering our Lord from the werewolves."

A few moments of silence. "Can you elaborate?", Third asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"Without our Lord we are without direction. We want her back, and are willing to ally with the Union to those ends. Ally. Not just tolerate as we have been."

"... Are you saying that your Lord is a prisoner of the werewolves?", Haydn asked to confirm what they just heard. "None of the reports we received, including the Second Elder's retelling of the events, mentioned this."

"That is correct. Erga Kenesis di Raskreia is currently held as prisoner of the werewolves." The werewolf lord hadn't said anything?

A few moments of silence. So the Second Elder had actually lied to them. "And now you ask for our help?", Third asked. "After your people killed the majority of our Elders?"

"I would like it noted that that was an escalating situation where you kept sending Elders, and we had to kill them to defend ourselves. And that wasn't Lukedonia itself but our allies, acting on their own behalf. Furthermore, three of your Elders were traitor nobles and subject to execution by our laws to begin with. Also dealt with by those allies, and not by Lukedonia."

"Even recent events aside, you are asking us to attack the people of he Second Elder... who is, in fact, coincidentally absent tonight."

"Attacking is an unfortunate side effect. We just want our Lord." Besides. "Wouldn't you have to face off against him eventually anyway? The amount of infighting I've heard happens there would make it necessary in order to defend yourselves."

"And what exactly can Lukedonia offer?"

"Our Central Knights and the aid of our Clan Leaders. For battle, anyway. Any reward will need to be determined by the Lord after her rescue."

First rubbed his head. This was... He mumbled into the microphone that connected him to Haydn. "Please wait a minute," he said, again, in his role of the First Elder. In private, First turned to his colleague. "What do you think?"

As they waited for the First Elder to speak up again, M-21 shuffled at the silence of the Elders. Crombel.. was he here? Was he listening? This was... more than just stressful.

"It could be useful. The nobles have never been particularly threatening to humans,” Third mused. Not like Second and his werewolves were. He could easily see the benefits of this.

Thirteenth's screen lit up. "And what would the point of this be? If you're weak enough to need the Union's help, you're too weak to be of use to us anyway." A united front was bad, and Crombel would do anything to stop it.

M-21 flinched at the voice. Crombel. This was Crombel. without even the slightest bit of doubt. This was Crombel and he felt sick. "Are  ** _**you** _ ** strong enough to fight the werewolves by yourselves?! You would have done so already! You got nothing anymore. Not even your noble scientist."

"We have me. And I have all of the data that Ignes Kravei left behind before her death." Crombel needed no help in making  _ his _ side of the Union strong. And would have no trouble taking down Second.

"Ignes Kravei is alive. And she is on Werewolf territory right now," M-21 corrected. First froze for a moment. Then that meant the Union's best researcher... was with Second Elder now. He now had all the access to the technology he had wanted so badly. "This sounds like a complicated situation," Haydn said. "Third Elder will meet you in person, where you will discuss details of this possible alliance."

"Thank you. Where should we meet?" Good. Seira had at least secured the possibility of alliance.

"In Mexico. At the Don Martin Lake. In one week," Third decided. Fine. If he had to go, he would choose when and where.

"I'll make sure we're there."

"Come alone." This was still dangerous. "... It is not a coincidence that the Second Elder is absent just the day you call, I assume? And your access to this base?", Haydn inquired.

"... Confidential."  
"I see. Can your inside source provide any other information?"  
"I do not know. Their position is precarious, from what the messenger said."

"We will be unable to take up contact again with them," M-21 said calmly. That was probably what they wanted to know.

"We are told that their Lord has every intention of finishing us off. So any alliance will need to happen before then,” Seira insisted.

"Well. We are going to discuss this in person next week," Third assured.

"Thank you." She turned to M-21. They were done here then, weren't they?

The Third and First Elder's screens went dark - and M-21 stared at the screen of Thirteen. Where Crombel sat. Would he just... hang up? Did he recognize his voice? No. He probably did not even remember him at all.

Crombel waited a bit, seeing if they'd say anything more, before he too hung up. M-21 was there, with the nobles. If he wanted to recover him to take a look at his progress first hand, he'd need to interrupt their meeting.

M-21 let out a shaky breath when all of the screens went dark. Takeo pressed the red button that was meant to end the call on their end too. "... shit... did this go well or not?"

"We were promised a meeting." Though, going alone... she didn't like that. She didn't even know if he meant Seira specifically, or if M-21 was meant to go along as well.

"... I think we should not go alone," Takeo admitted. "Union is Union. I bet they will not come alone either."

"We?" She blinked. "I'd assumed that I would go alone. You all will come as well?"

"Yeah. I am coming." M-21 nodded.   
"... and I will go to." Takeo crossed his arms in front of his chest. "We could pick up Tao along the way and... maybe even one of the nobles."

"Let's go back. Then we can call Ser Gejutel and see who would be best to take."

"Yes." Takeo patted M-21's back. "Well done. You... handled it well. Both of you." Because he felt like both of them needed to hear this.

Seira blushed and hummed. She loved compliments.

### Crombel II – South Korea, 30th January, 22:45

This whole new situation was quite... interesting, to say the least. And dangerous. If all parties ended up weakened by this, Crombel would profit. But a strengthened Union and the nobles back on their feet again? Bad. Aris and Yuri entered the conference room quietly. Their master looked tense, as though he'd just received bad news. It would be best to wait for him to speak first.

"It seems that the Union has decided to ally with the nobles, of all people."

Yuri's first thought shot through the graceful beauty of the Loyard Clan Leader. Would he get to see her again? He hoped so. Aris just nodded, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"Aris. You will go and stop the meeting from happening. Kill them. Send a message that this can't happen."

"Huh?" Aris blinked. So they'd actually step in?

"Doctor Aris. I've taken great pains to leave your mind intact. I know damn well that you know what will happen if this alliance goes through." He wouldn't be able to take on the nobles and the last of the Union alone if they were together. They needed to fall if he was to see his new world through.

Right. She still responded with a cute little pout. "Who's coming? I think I need more people than just me and Yuri."

"Take a few of the toys you made. I don't have any other resources to spare right now." But he would soon. He grinned. Yuri knew better than anyone that the corpses they made were to be brought back. And he'd make sure Aris knew as well.

Aris nodded. Ignes had left really awesome data, though it had taken a bit of time to get similar results. She would never copy research after all. And then Crombel really made some amazing additions. A dreamy sigh. "Okay. When and where?"

"Don Martin Lake in Mexico. A week from now."

"Oh Mexico!!" She clapped her hands. "I thought everything interesting happens in Korea."

"Speaking of- Yuri. You're with me. There's something we need to investigate while Aris is busy." He'd heard M-21's voice. So his ' _home_ ' would be unguarded during the meeting in all likelihood. A prime opportunity to invade and take all that information the impressive blond was squirrelling away for himself.

Yuri nodded while Aris skid off with false cheer. He stepped closer to his boss. "What do we do?"

"We're going to go obtain data again. Whatever Mark missed last he was there." Yuri had to remember how much everything had improved from what they'd wound up getting.

"... You mean Frankenstein's house? That's quite a risky venture."

"M-21 will be at the meeting." And where M-21 was, the other two would be as well. Possibly the two strong ones too. "If it's inhabited, we can just fall back. But we can't afford to miss an opportunity like this when there's a chance that it's unguarded."

Yuri nodded. "Understood."

"Good." He smiled. His plans would all come together once this pesky little alliance was dealt with.

"Do I need to prepare anything?"

"Bring Mark. And whatever dolls Aris doesn't take with her."

"Understood. We'll be ready." He turned around to take his leave. Maybe he could catch a glimpse of miss Seira's room when they were there.

 


	28. Maduke: Monsters II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, I completely missed that this chapter was supposed to be posted on monday! So here, have two chapters in a row.

### Maduke: Monsters II – Werewolf Island, 31th January, 00:15

It wasn't like him to miss appointments - but Maduke has been unable to resist Ignes' demands for attention. Finally she put some effort into this unofficial relationship of theirs. The bedroom was well heated by the fireplace and their slightly sweaty bodies and Maduke pulled her closer against his chest. "Stay for the night." He usually sent her away when he was done.

Well, it wasn't like she could do anything else. "Okay." It hurt less. She still hated it, but things had actually gone well for once.

He nuzzled his face against the back of her head while idly running his fingertips over her arms and torso. Soft, warm skin. "It's a pity nobles don't really smell like anything."

"And why is that?" That was a really weird thing to say.

"Everyone has a very particular individual smell. Individual enough I can usually tell who just entered the room."

"Except me." She just used their aura. Didn't everyone do that? Except for the weak humans, of course.

"Except you." He shifted slightly for a more comfortable position. "At least not from five feet away."

"The rooms here are large. Isn't it more like twenty?"

"In fact, about an inch. That's how close one has to get to you."

"... Do I... need to fix that?" She could clean more often. It was an automatic thing, but she could increase the frequency.

"No." He pressed a kiss against her neck. "I  _like_ it." It wasn't an  _ unclean _ scent, like sweat or anything like that.

She was faintly surprised that her skin didn't crawl from the touch. Was she getting used to this? "Okay."

"When this whole shitshow is over, I'll take you somewhere nice."

"Somewhere nice?" She really couldn't imagine him actually  _ enjoying _ anything. Beyond hurting people.

"Maybe Madeira. Or Thailand. Greenland. Anywhere. Where would you like to go?"

"The bottom of the ocean."

A chuckle. "Not an ideal place for leisure time. How about Morocco?"

"Sounds good." She didn't know what half of these places were.

"We spend the days basking in the sun at a secluded private beach, enjoy the finest exotic cuisine in the evenings and make love all night and don't even waste a minute of our days thinking about here."

She didn't know how to tell him she didn't like eating. Or sex. Or being with him in general. So she simply responded, "Sounds good," once more. "I enjoy the beach."

"Good." He placed another kiss against her bare shoulder. "A part of me wants to just go now. Leave behind the werewolves and this bloody murder investigation, screw the Union and forget about the nobles. Just you and me and a white beach in the sunset."

"We could." She laughed. It was a long shot, and not likely to happen, but it would leave this place basically unguarded indefinitely. Without their Lord, the werewolves were far more vulnerable.

"No. We couldn't." He brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "But a man can daydream."

She huffed. "Yeah."

"But when all of this is over, I'm going to spoil you."

"You better. I worked hard on Titan and I'm still mad about him being wrecked." She was building another, yes. But that didn't change losing the first.

"Hmmh. It did turn out useful though. We would've had a hard time without your brilliant work." Another kiss to her neck.

She liked the compliments. They felt nice. Being able to do something right for once. She just wished they weren't coming from him.

After a few minutes, he pulled away from her a bit. It's been long enough. "Turn around." He liked looking at her face.

She swallowed, turning over. Looking at him was horrid. At least she could maybe pretend he wasn't here when she was looking away.

A surprisingly tender kiss. She'd put him in a good mood. "Why are you still here?"

She blinked. "You asked me to stay the night."

"No.  _ Here. _ we both know you despise me and you have no friends here."

She swallowed. "I don't have any anywhere. Better like a queen here than a beggar elsewhere."

Maduke hummed, shifting until their bodies were pressed against each other and their legs entwined. "You think of me as a monster, don't you?" He caressed her cheek.

"Are you claiming you aren't one?"  
"I believe in relativity."  
"Relativity?"  
"Tell me... Have I ever done something you wouldn't have done?"  
"Yes." The answer was blunt. No need to think about it.  
"What did I do?"

"That time in my labs." She still remembered clearly the first time he'd taken her. How she'd hadn't even fought back and how she hated herself for it. No. No. Not hated. It was all part of the plan, right? So it was fine. She didn't need to because everything was going perfectly.

"... It wasn't what I intended." And for a moment, genuine regret flared up in his eyes before the usual emptiness returned. It was supposed to be something special for both of them. And then he lost control. "But it's not something you wouldn't do either."

"It's not something that interest me." So of course she wouldn't.  
"And you never stuck a knife or probe into someone?"  
"That's different."  
"How so?"  
"I'm doing it to learn things and make stuff. Not..." Whatever goal he'd had.  
"And why? What noble purpose does your probing and slicing serve?"  
"I made the enhancements you wanted, didn't I?"  
"It's convenient. But you would have done this research regardless. You don't care about my plans or anything."  
"So?" What was the point?

"You do it for yourself." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Because being good at it makes you feel good."

Where was he going with this. He wasn't wrong, so she couldn't nay-say him. But she still thought it wasn't the same.

"All the people you experiment on... Do they want you to? Do you care?"

What? She stayed silent. What was she supposed to say to that?

"Of course you don't. Because you're stronger than them and so you do it. Because you can."

And he was saying that's why he took her? Because he could?

"So don't say I did something you wouldn't do. Because you would. If you could, you'd probably adore dissecting me."

"I already have." There was nothing else to learn from him.

"Not for fun." He settled in comfortable, keeping her pressed against him. "My point is made. Deny it all you want, but if I'm a monster, then so are you."

"I never said I wasn't." She just wasn't as bad as him. She wasn't.

"Good. I don't want you to forget what you are."

 


	29. Raizel V - Frankenstein VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here you go, the story chapter you all were due today! Please also consider checking the previous chapter which i also posted today, and which would have been due on Monday actually haha!   
> On another note, I checked the stats on ffn and I realized the vast majority of readers is not from english speaking countries and just putting this out here, my cowriter and I are always happy about comments, questions, theories and suggestions, no matter in which language they are, if you are not comfortable with english! We love hearing from you :)

### Raizel V – Lukedonia, 4th February, 15:00

Seira had insisted on returning to Lukedonia before meeting the Elder - and the trio accompanied her. They would just stop off at Lukedonia and deliver the scroll. M-21 would get to see Rai at least for a bit. And then they would have to leave again. "Ser Raizel." A central knight sought out the noblesse, looking rather awkward. "The clan leaders request your presence at the castle."

He nodded, moving to follow the knight. He'd have no way of getting there otherwise.

Gejutel and the other clan leaders were there already - along with the three humans. "Raizel!" M-21 was so relieved to see him in person!

"M-21. You are okay." He smiled. "That's wonderful."

"Yes. And so are you." M-21 smiled as well while Gejutel offered the scroll to him. "The Lord's orders."

Raizel opened it, reading it over. This... couldn't be correct. "Gejutel, there hasn't been any tampering with this, has there?"

Gejutel shook his head. "It has the energy and signatures of an authentic scroll of the Lord.'

"Ignes is truly to be pardoned then." Why? Sure, he'd heard that Ignes had saved M-21, but that didn't change what she was, what she'd done.

"I suppose the Lord had valid reasons." Gejutel couldn't say he was happy about this, either. Looking at Rael's and Regis' faces, they probably felt the same way. "The Third Elder of the Union wishes to meet us," Seira continued.

"Will you be safe?"

"We'll accompany her," Tao assured. "I don't like the idea of Miss Seira possibly having to make important calls all by herself without backup. I request to go with her," Karias said.

He nodded to him. "Good." Then that was settled.

Karias nodded. Hopefully Seira would not understand this as an attempt at belittling her, but as support.

Claudia listened to all of this attentively. Ignes... had a pardon. She had a pardon! She was coming home when they finally dealt with the werewolves and brought the Lord home! Claudia looked to Karias. He understood how excited she was, didn't he? Seira looked content to follow Ser Raizel's orders. He was far older than any of them sans Ser Gejutel. Of course he had wisdom that was greater than Seira's need to prove herself.

He glanced to Claudia. She was pretty much his best friend, so... Karias smiled. Ignes always kept a special place in her heart, so he could understand how important this piece of news must be to her. "when do we leave?", He asked, returning his focus to the people he'd travel with.

"The meeting is in three days. It's in Mexico, so getting there should be no trouble."

"So we should set out today, or tomorrow morning. Because this helicopter isn't ideal for long distances." But landing was easier with it.

So he wouldn't be able to spend much time with them. But Raizel understood. "Today. We can't miss this opportunity."

They all nodded. Regis shuffled nervously. "Can I come too?" The RK-5 assembled again!

Raizel looked to Gejutel. It was his grandson and Clan Leader. He should give his input before Raizel said anything definitive.

Gejutel took a couple of moments to think about this - and finally, he nodded in agreement. It would be a valuable learning experience. "I give my permission. If you feel that this is the right course of action, I will not hinder you,"

"You may go, Regis K. Landegre." Raizel seconded Gejutel's words.

"Thank you!" The boy looked genuinely excited. He got to be part of the events. Tao clasped his hands. "Hey. Rai. We brought you some packs of Ramen."

He blushed. Ramen. Yes, he could do with a bowl right now. He stared at Takeo's gun case. Were they in there again?

"No, we got them in the helicopter." Tao grinned, noticing where Raizel's eyes had wandered. "... uhm... how about we all come over to yours and have dinner before taking off?"

He nodded. Ramen was always good. And it would make them nice and strong for their meeting.

Ludis shuffled. "With all... do you mean  _ us _ ?" He heard a lot about this  _ Ramen _ , the food of Lords.

Probably not, but Raizel nodded all the same. "You did not have any last time."

He smiled. "Thank you." Gejutel nodded in agreement. It would be some good bonding time for everyone. And so they headed off to share a meal together before the important negotiations that would determine their fates.

### Frankenstein VIII – Werewolf Island, 4th February, 16:00

Frankenstein was pretty much left to rot, one could say - though different people brought a meal and some water once a day, at irregular times, he was pretty much  _ alone _ in his cell. Ignes had not come to see him even once - she did tell Raskreia that she would just leave him alone. But time passed, and her nervousness grew. Ignes' hands were in the pockets of her lab coat as she approached his cell. "Is that stuff edible?" She nodded towards the strange white-ish slurry of... something. She didn't really know much about food.

"Never seen gruel before?" So now she decided to visit? Wasn't he supposed to be part of some experiment?

"No." She stopped in front of the bars, just out of reach. Even though he did not look like he was in a state to do much. Even the mighty Frankenstein needed nourishment.

He simply ate the tasteless sludge. He needed it, much as he hated it. Even the old woman's primitive cooking was leagues better in comparison.

"Think you'll survive the next months on that?"

"I can. It's not hard to." Just disgusting.

"Good." She simply sat down, her back against the wall. "Don't mind me. I'm taking a break."

"Not taking me to be whatever experiment is going on?"

"No. As if I had time for that."

"Isn't that your job?" What she was supposed to be doing here, even?

"Oh, I don't research anymore. I reproduce results. I have a dozen half-baked scientists I have to teach and there are more warrior recruits signing up for enhancements than I can modify in a day. Plus of course that bloody new titan Maduke wants, when he is not demanding all of my attention.  ** _**Do. I. Look. Like. Someone. Who. Has. Time. For. Fun. Research?!** _ ** "

"Did I say I was going to let experimenting on me be fun?" He saw her point, but that hardly changed him being raw material for whatever.

"Oh I'll knock you out with narcotics until you can't even blink."

"Ah. So you're the one responsible for the opioid crisis."

"The what?" She chuckled. This was dumb.

"Didn't you know? There are almost fifteen million people each year becoming addicted to narcotics."

"Ah. I didn't know that they were addictive." She shrugged. "I just do what I'm good at: cutting up people. And not even this I get to do."

"Okay. But why are you telling me? I'm just a prisoner."

"Because this is one of the few places I know are pretty much unsupervised. And where I can go without being suspicious."

"So what you're saying is, if I call you a bitch again, your pet dog isn't going to come down here demanding we make up like we're errant children."

"Cuss your fucking heart out if that makes you happy. I don't care."

Huh. "You're too friendly. What do you want?"

"Company." A frustrated sigh.

"And  _ I'm _ a good choice for that? You attacked three children who were under my care. I'm certain that you can understand that parents don't tend to be happy about that."

"First of all, I didn't know they were under your care. Second, they are probably doing fine now, Third, fuck yourself with that spoon or eat your... whatever that is in silence."

"I didn't know you were into voyeurism. Any other weird kinks I need to know about so that I can avoid them?"

She could not hold back a dumb giggle. "You're the worst."

"So everyone says." He got back to eating his food in silence.

Ignes let her head drop back against the wall. It was good to just... relax for a bit. No one came to bother Frankenstein, so hopefully no one would come to bother her either.

Well, if she just wanted to stay there, she could. As amusing as it was, he didn't have the energy right now to bother with her much.

"That M-21 guy... is he trustworthy?"

"Of course he is. Always has been." Even when he didn't trust him.

"And he's strong enough to get off this island. Ergo... he should have made it, and delivered the orders, right?"

"Orders?"

"Lord's orders." Her voice had dropped down to a whisper by now. "You know. My pardon and the plan. That's all sort of a big deal."

"... A plan. And you've been pardoned." Was he actually supposed to believe that? He'd listen, since any chance M-21 survived was good, but her words were dubious.

"... Yeah. Hey. Is it true the Noblesse had a part of Ragnarok or something?"  _ Why _ would he even have it?

"... Yes. The Lord gave him the part her father stashed in Master's mansion." How did she know about it?

"... Wild." She frowned. "... Raskreia said she doesn't have it back."

"... Was it burned up then?" He didn't know how this was supposed to work in relation to Master.

"No idea. All I know is, I did not see him die, Raskreia does not have her soul weapon back and you don't have the bond."

Hmm. That was worth investigating, at least. He'd spent centuries looking based on nothing more than feeling the bond.

"I hate this." She sighed, leaning back. "It's been a couple of days. I have no idea how long this will take. If he ever made it out. If he will actually do it. If they get to work together. If if if if if. This is driving me nuts." Ignes groaned in frustration. "Say something. Anything. A joke. Something mean. I don't care what."

"... So a horse walks into a bar and the bartender asks, 'why the long face?'”

".. why?"

"Because it's a horse. And it has a long face."

"Oh." She laughed nervously. "Right. Is that... is that human humour?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "'Why the long face?' Is what you say when you are asking someone why they are sad. Yes. It's a pun. That's why it works."

"Ah. A word play." She nodded. "I can try to tell one."

"Go for it."

"So the Lord decides to get a new haircut. The barber asks him how he would like his hair cut, to which he answers:  _ in silence.  _ "

"... You know how old that joke is?"

"Older than me, probably."

"I've heard it so often that honestly it's kind of not funny." In all honesty, he hadn't found it funny the first time. That kind of word play... especially with the kind of man their Lord had been.... It just didn't make any sense.

"I'm not good at jokes."

Frankenstein nodded. Yeah, that was obvious, if all she could come up with was  _ that _ . "So did you hear about the mathematician who is afraid of negative numbers?"

"... no?"

"He'll stop at nothing to avoid them."

"...?" She tilted her head questioningly.

"... Nothing. He stops at zero in order to not go into the negatives."

"... Ah. Is that a math thing?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Right." An awkward laugh. Shit. She really felt like she knew absolutely nothing. "... I should probably get back to work."

He nodded. "If you need to." And started again on his gruel. He needed to come up with an escape plan. If Master lived, he needed to be by his side.

 


	30. Third Elder IV - M-21 VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since some people have asked - we are going to try out posting twice a week (at slightly reduced chapter length). Feedback on this new update schedule is welcome and whether to post once or twice a week! :)

### Third Elder IV – Rio de Janeiro, 5th February, 08:00

"Rise and shine, gorgeous!" First clapped his hands together as he entered the house in the rich suburb of Rio de Janeiro. He'd landed from Stockholm, and Haydn had taken care of the drive. He arrived with pretty much the entire kingsguard at the house that served as base of operation for his dear friend... and lover. "Surprise. I wanted to be nearby when you... go. Here. I got you coffee from a little... gas stop on the way from the airport."

"I hate you." Morning. He hated that First had woken him up for this. "It's only 7 am, how are you already here?" He took the coffee and sipped it, all the while contemplating throwing it in his boyfriend's face.

" _Eight_ , my dear." He pressed a kiss against his temple. "It's eight in the morning. Not seven."

"Ugh." He slammed his head onto the kitchen table they'd gathered around.

First sat down, briefly thinking about kicking his feet up on the table. He decided not to, for now. Instead, he sipped his coffee. "So. Your big talk is tomorrow..."

"Yeah." He hoped the nobles weren't morning people too.

"Have you thought about things already?"

"Mmhm." Why was he asking now instead of when he was a functioning person?

"Come on." He shuffled closer, running a hand over his thigh. "D'you need some love to get you started into the day?"

"Yeah." The exercise was always good for waking him up.

First laughed. "Drink your coffee and take a shower with me, then. I've flown here all the way from Stockholm."

"Kay." He steadily made his way through the cup of coffee before heading for the bathroom. "I don't know how you get any sleep on those flights."

"Oh... one learns." He laughed and followed his boyfriend. "Hey! One of you see about making us all some breakfast!" And the Royal Guard followed the order, working on making toast and fried eggs for all of them, along with whatever else they could salvage from Third's fridge. The two Elders took their time in the bathroom, and First wore some of Third's clothes when he returned to the dining room. "Ah, smells _delicious_ !"

"Yeah." Good. "Hey, Gio, sit here." He gestured to a chair beside him.

He sat down while Geo loaded food on their plates. Geo and Gio. Heh. But still better than _Vanni_ , which really bothered him from time to time.

Third thanked Geo when she handed him his plate and ate his food in silence. The Royal Guard. Their most loyal friends. It was wonderful to have them here, eating with them.

First waited until they all were almost done with eating before he resumed talking about business. "I want you to take some people with you. You should not go alone."

"You can come. It's not like anyone knows you're First." Really, only Hayden would need to stay away.  
".. Hmmh... that is an interesting prospect." He laughed. "No. I will only end up butting in."  
"Geo, Benjamin, and Phinehas then." That would put an equal split of the Royal Guards between them.  
"Okay. Do you have any people of your own you can take as well?"  
"Since when do I keep people here?"  
"Anywhere? Come on! You can't stay exposed like that!"  
"I'm not exposed. I live in a house. By myself. That I hack into all the Union computers from."  
"Yeah. Still.. I would prefer if you kept yourself better protected."  
“You know I don’t like strangers around all the time.”  
"Well. You can get to know them. I'm worried. Okay?" he set down his coffee mug. "There. I said it."  
“Maybe you should be around more. Then I’m safe because you’re there.”

He smiled. "You know... once this shitshow is over, and I am king, we are gonna have an awesome castle and live in it. And it will be so much better than the castles the nobles or werewolves got."

“I’m sure. I look forward to it.”

"... But first... did you think about anything? I think they need to offer something in return. Those bastards killed most of our elders! Even the human ones!"

“I could try asking for the culprits. They said they were foreign allies to them though. Not Lukedonians.” So there were no guarantees.

"... well. That makes for a start." First rubbed his chin. "... You know... something could go wrong on that meeting."  
“Like what? Lukedonia isn’t foolish enough to attack now.”  
"Lukedonia, No. But... Crombel? You know. All of his secret activities... Is he _really_ on our side?"  
“I don’t know. But he was right. He’s our best scientist now.”  
"Yeah. But if he is not on our side, he should not want this alliance. Because the weaker everyone is, the easier he can come out on top."  
"You're not wrong." If that was the case, then they definitely needed to take care.  
"If the nobles come alone, it's triple important you come prepared."  
"Because I'll need to defend our potential allies."  
"Exactly." First nodded. "Shit. If I was any better at dropping in line I'd come too."  
"I'll be fine. Promise."  
"You better. I still owe you that date in Paris."  
Third smiled. "You do." And he was looking forward to it.

"You see. A king keeps his promises, so you _will_ get that date and it'll be awesome." Every once in a while, he wanted to pretend life was normal. Like their cozy little retreat in Berlin. And as good as castles were - he didn't care where they hung out, really. "Come. I want to spend some time together before you have to leave."

### M-21 VII – Mexico, 7th February, 03:00

The lake turned out to actually be massive - and they decided to wait on the small island in the northern part of the lake. It should be alright there. M-21 glanced over Seira and Regis, who sat together, and turned to Tao and Takeo who played a card game. And Karias... unlike his usual cheerful self, he seemed to avoid them. With a sigh, he sat on a rock near him. "You're quiet."

"I... found out something rather upsetting before we left."  
"..." M-21 nodded, waiting for Karias to continue.  
"How familiar are you with our Central Knight hierarchy?" Anything to get out of having to explain why it affected him so badly.  
"Uh, no," he admitted. He remembered Gejutel mentioning a wave of suicides, though.

"... Right. Well, I... went to go tell the Scouting Major- that's the Rank just below the Clan Leader who leads the scouting branch- that we'd gotten word from the Lord and-" He took several deep breaths. He had a job, he had to focus.

M-21 didn't like the way this was headed. Still, he waited. Sometimes you had to say things out loud to break the silence in your head, after all.

"I found her body." That was all he could say. If he elaborated, he would break here.  
Oh. ".. my condolences."  
"We were... rather close, so I..." _am not okay_ . He hoped he didn't need to voice that.  
"... My condolences," he repeated, awkwardly. People died. All the time. Like M-24. Like Frankenstein. Like that scout Karias was close with.

"We have other problems, so I'm trying to focus on those instead." He wasn't trying to whine about it, or diminish M-21's own losses. He knew they'd all lost Frankenstein. And they had a job they needed to do right now. He couldn't afford to mourn.

"Yeah. It just keeps coming and coming, and you never get to... sit down and let it sink in."  
"I'm not sure I want it to."  
"... Yeah. It's easier to just keep going."  
  
He nodded. Yeah. It would be a lot easier to just look forward. He could deal with this when he had time to breathe again. "Sorry I can't be as cheerful as usual."

"No. It's okay. No one asks you to be cheerful even when you really are not."  
"It wouldn't be the first time. My melodramatics are for show anyway." They didn't think he was _actually_ like that, did they?  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
He chuckled. "I was actually rather quiet as a child. I had to be _taught_ to act like this."  
"Really? I can't imagine you _quiet_."  
"My father took all of the previous Lord's commands pretty seriously."  
"... he ordered him to turn you into a bit of a clown?"  
"Ordered him to raise me in such a way that I wouldn't be as stiff as him. It included stretching exercises, which I admit was a bit weird."  
M-21 laughed awkwardly. "For real?"  
"... I did say that my father took all of his commands very seriously."  
"... So... what's the real you like?"

"... Quiet. I won't say this isn't me. I do enjoy pranks, and romance, and fun in general, but I am playing up a reaction to it. Ah... I guess like a stage actor does." He was actually kind of surprised that M-21 was interested in that. Only Claudia had been before. That was why they were friends.

"... You a bunch of times over."  
"I suppose so, yes." Karias laughed lightly at that. It was good to get his mind off of things.  
"I kinda feel like Tao sometimes does that. It can get really annoying."'  
"Mnn. But it does get your mind off of things, doesn't it?" If it did, then... "He accomplished his goal if so."  
".. huh? What is his goal?"  
"To lighten up a situation. It's the same thing I do for the rest of the Clan Leaders." Thankfully, not something he had to do now. And it would probably be better for him to stay subdued here anyway.  
".... true. It's better to be annoyed than upset.  
"... Yeah."

"... well. Goal achieved, then. For the both of you." He sighed and looked over to Seira. "Do you think things will go alright?"

"I don't know. My fight with the Third Elder leads me to believe that this should go smoothly. If he's on our side, then any threats that might come up we can both dispatch pretty easily. If he's not, then I already know how he fights."

"What is he like?"  
"Laser eyes."  
"I meant as a person, but good to know. No eye contact."  
Karias hummed. "He seemed rather distracted during our fight. Seemed eager to figure something out. Pretty reticent, I'd say, given his fighting style. There are a lot of ways to use his power, and he prefers to use it as supporting fire for a comrade rather than as a weapon for himself."

"I see." That was... good to know, he supposed. Hopefully they would not be fighting, though. Seira approached them with slow steps. "Karias. Do you sense anything in the vicinity?" Blersters had a much higher range after all.

He hummed, closing his eyes and reaching to the furthest of his range. "Yes. It'll take several more minutes, but they are coming. Third did not come alone."

"Good." She nodded. After a few minutes, she could feel them too. "... It's... good you came too," she admitted.

"Like I'd let you lot go on your own." He laughed, and it was probably obvious to M-21 now that it was fake. "I can't let anything happen to my cute younger siblings, now can I?" His own words were a thorn in his heart. His actual sibling was...

Seira wrought her hands. "They are at the lake shore." And they surely must have sensed them. A deep breath. She must look well composed and dignified, worthy of a noble Clan Leader. M-21 briefly touched her shoulder. "Everything will be alright." 


	31. Seira V - Crombel III

### Seira V – Mexico, 7th February, 03:15

Seira was feeling nervous as the group approached. These were the Union agents – and the one in white must be the Third Elder then. She was glad that she had not come alone – even now, with her companions, she barely felt safe at all.

Third approached, looking over the group. There were four more people than was anticipated. "You did not come alone."

"Neither did you," Seira pointed out calmly. "I am Seira J. Loyard, and I am here as ambassador."

That was fair enough. "Third Elder. We don't give out our names, just titles. I am also here as an ambassador."

She nodded, accepting this custom of theirs. "You wished for more information?"

He nodded, looking around. If they were to be attacked, he needed to be ready. "Whatever you have is good. I'll ask questions when I need."

". ...We understand that the werewolf Lord is also a member of the Union, but we assume that he will not remain loyal to you either. This alliance would be beneficial to both sides."

"Yes. We've long thought that about Second." That's why he was here, to hear the nobles out.

"We are only interested in maintaining peace. This includes not being assaulted by werewolves or Union members when we try to quietly live our lives."

That sounded easy enough. He nodded to that. "Your allies who killed the Elders. What of them?" Surely she understood. Someone who seemed like they had a vendetta against the Union could not be allowed to coexist with them.

"..." Raizel and Frankenstein. "The one who killed the human Elders is dead. He was killed by the werewolves."

". ...I see." He'd have to tell First about that then.

Seira hesitated. ". ...we cannot deliver the one who killed the noble Elders. He sentenced them according to Lukedonian law when they attacked us first."

"I'll make sure First knows that." Laws were laws, he supposed.

A wave of sickness washed over her. Zarga. ...She still could not fathom how anyone. ...

"You mentioned Ignes Kravei," M-21 said all of a sudden. "She is better than Crombel, right?"

"Better in what way? She'd a better scientist than he is for sure." But if he meant anything else, he'd need to specify.

"She is on our side. She helped me smuggle out orders from the Lord and helped us contact you."

"And we can't get back in contact with her." But they could get her back. And then they'd have the best scientist back under their control.

M-21 nodded to confirm. "The situation is risky for her as well."

"I imagine it is." The lead scientist, and a foreigner.

"I believe this is the best course of action for both the nobles and the Union," Seira stated to conclude.

"I'm inclined to believe so as well. I'll do my best to talk First into it. I mostly do the administrative duties. First makes the actual decisions."

". ...how will we contact you?"

"Is there a number you can give-"

"Someone's headed this way." Karias butted in.

Third frowned and turned around - who would come and bother? Then they forcibly must have been right. Seira tensed as she felt it too. About six people - they crossed the water with ease. Takeo and Tao froze in horror as their visitor giggled.

"And I thought I was just going to meet two." But it was alright. She came prepared. Aris smiled. "Tao ...Takeo. ...my babies! You both look so good! Aren't you happy to see me?"

### Crombel III – South Korea, 7th February, 03:00

As expected, the house was empty. Absolutely empty - so the two strong ones had left as well. This was bad news - Crombel feared that he would not see Aris and their toys again if they had gone as well. But that's why he kept Yuri here. If the mission failed and Yuri was with them, they would know immediately that he was behind it. Aris? Aris was officially dead, after all. It was pretty easy to bypass the house's security measures. Yuri looked around with a whistle. "I will check out if there is anything of use upstairs."

"Mark and I will go to the underground labs then,” Crombel said dryly. Mark easily used the elevator to get them down there. Spies were useful. "You hack that computer. I'll take this one."

Mark nodded as he followed him. "I can't believe they are leaving the house pretty much unguarded."

"I can't either. We'll take a look around once we get what we came here for." He stuck a USB stick into the drive, letting the program on it do the work of hacking the computer for him.

"This will take. ...ugh. Easily an hour." Mark rubbed his chin. "It's well secure."

"I'll be going through the other rooms then." It would pay to find out all of their secrets.

Mark nodded, leaning back on the chair. "Aye. I'll keep watch here."

After going through the labs and a surprising number of training rooms- why was there an Olympic sized pool underground?- Crombel headed back up to the ground floor. He could join Yuri upstairs.

Yuri was rummaging through the drawers of the room he _presumed_ to be the one Miss Seira was in. It held schoolbooks, mostly, but he had to remind himself that she was way more than a hundred years old, as noble clan leader. Not some school girl. He liked to think he had more class than that. He quickly shut the drawer when he heard his boss' footsteps

Crombel found Yuri in a mostly empty room, lightly decorated with a few feminine touches and some books. This decidedly did not look like any source of data, prompting Crombel to quirk a brow at the tanned man.

His cheeks reddened as he tried to think of a good excuse. ". ...The nobles might have some useful information in some sort of. ...journal. Diary. Something."

He'd gotten all of his most important work from F's journal. This room didn't look like it'd have anything useful, but Yuri was searching well all the same. "Good work."

Yuri smiled nervously. "Of course." Ah. Damn. "Well. ...no leftover noble journals here." He slipped his hands in his pockets. "Guess I will check another room."

"There are plenty to go through." This house was far bigger than the outside would have you think.

"Alright. I take ...the left one."

Huh. A bedroom. It was perfectly neat. The mirrors were covered with bedsheets. All photographs were placed picture down. ...and a single candle on the bedside table, not quite matching the rest of the decor. "Did someone die?"

"...I wouldn't know." He lifted one of the pictures. Was that. ..."We're going to have to investigate this. There's no way _that_ person died."

Yuri hummed and moved on to the next room. An office. He shuffled through the papers and. ...frowned. "It says the Ye Ran Chairman died. ...in a hospital abroad? After a. ...ski accident?"

". ...Impossible. That man has the same power as I do." A ski accident? An obvious lie.

"Probably preparing to skip town to avoid questions, I assume." Yuri set down the papers.

"Yes." That would be the most likely thing. Damn. "Guess we came here at the right time. He'd probably have taken his data with him."

“Things sure do come together in your favour, boss." Yuri grinned and pushed up his glasses. "I will have a look around downstairs."

Crombel nodded. "I'm going to try and see which of these is M-21's."

"Good luck." Yuri headed off, leaving Crombel to his own devices.

The room was bright and simple, nothing much in the way of personal effects except for a few pictures. He wouldn't have known it as M-21's were it not for the others all obviously belonging to others. A quick search of the room showed that he'd find no information here. Well, that was a waste. He'd join Yuri then.

Yuri had stepped outside, and he'd stopped two steps away from the door. This looked like a small shrine. ...To the chairman. "They're really taking this whole faked death thing serious."

Wait. Was this not? “. ...I’m starting to believe this isn’t faked. The shrine could be for show. But his room? There’s no reason to assume strangers might go in there.”

"A casualty on the werewolf island?" That man was affiliated with the nobles after all.

“A distinct possibility.” He sighed. He’d wanted him to join them. “Let’s go see how Mark is doing.” At least he’d get some data out of this.

The labs were imbued with a certain stench. Burnt electronics. Mark was clearly distraught, slamming his fist on a computer. The metal case gave in instantly. "It autodestructed!!!"

"Damn it!" Fuck! Not even any data! "See if you can salvage a few hard drives. We'll try and recover the data back in our labs."

Mark nodded and got to work to salvage the hard drives he could get. "So they'll know we were here."

" _If_ they return," Yuri pointed out.

"Aris will handle it,” Crombel dismissed. Or not. It wasn't like her life or death mattered here. He'd gotten her brain picked plenty already.

They hummed. Yuri got to work too, disassembling the computers to the best of his ability. "So, was the visit worth it?"

"If nothing else, we've found that they're missing their best fighter. It'll make it easier to capture them later."

"You're still interested in capturing them?", Mark asked idly.

"You've seen how much they've improved. Those skills. ...we need to take a look at them in order to see how he did it."

"Ah. That makes sense. I assumed for your grand schemes, they're pretty much irrelevant," Yuri admitted. He decided that this was a hopeless case and gave up on trying to break out hard drives. He wasn't even sure which of those parts were drives in the first place.

"They are. But figuring out how to stabilise my new world the way he did them. ...surely you can see the boon there, Yuri." He'd get things done much faster that way.

A few seconds of silence passed. "You think you can stabilise me?"

"I very well might be able to. I lack any information on how to do it. But if we can manage to salvage this," he swept his hand across the lab, "then I have the relevant data on the process."

Then maybe he would live. Even though Yuri had forsworn life itself, he wouldn't mind reclaiming it. If only he could.

“I hope Aris will manage the situation,” Yuri admitted. “If they all went together and if the Third Elder didn't go alone either, she might be in trouble."

"They will not trace her back to us." Even if she was in trouble, it was no true loss.

Yuri was quiet for a few minutes before paling. "Actually.. ...That. ...Is not quite correct."

Wait. What? "What do you mean?"

". ...She tried to take a friend of theirs as souvenir a couple of months ago. She was stopped by Miss Seira and M-21. Muzaka stopped them from killing her." How on earth did he forget about this incident?!

"And I wasn't informed of it immediately afterwards because?"

Why, actually? "I do not remember. My memory seems to be affected as well."

And now they'd know. His best chance after that was going to be trying to ally with Second Elder to take down the others if Aris failed. "We're going. Pick up what we've managed to salvage." There was nothing left for them here.


	32. Takeo V

### Takeo V – Mexico, 7th February, 05:00

Fighting Aris and the soldiers with her was inevitable and, in the greater scheme of things, long overdue. However, that did not change what Takeo felt, crouching next to her body. She had not gone down without one hell of a fight, but her journey - and her crimes - ended here. Wearily, Takeo looked up to his companions. "We should bury her and the others."

"Yeah." Tao dropped on his ass to the ground. "I'm tired. Lemme rest a bit." They'd killed her. They were finally free. For good this time. "I'll get started." Karias didn't even need a shovel, lifting dirt telekinetically wasn't exactly something difficult, after all.

While the others started digging graves for the fallen, using their hands in lack of proper tools, Third approached Seira, who seemed to be the leader of this group, after all. "That's why I did not come along. We already feared someone might try to intercept us."

Seira nodded. "And why we did not either." She looked back over at her compatriots, and the corpses near them. "Aris. ...she was allied with Crombel." A simple observation.

". ...Crombel has been doing things behind our back for a while, thinking no one knows that." Third adjusted his sleeve. ". ...seems both he and Maduke kept an officially dead Union scientist for themselves."

“. ...The things Aris brought look like Ignes's work."

"Yes. We gave him all the data we could salvage from her and Ninth's labs after their alleged deaths."

She nodded in response. That meant he had that data, and that he was a threat.

"This proves our suspicions regarding Thirteenth Elder, then." Third rubbed his forehead with an exhausted sigh. At least now they knew for certain. "I will report everything to the First Elder. How do we best contact you?"

"Tao." She called out to him. He was busy, but he had all the communications systems. "Phone number?"

Third pulled out a small notebook from one of his pockets as Tao dictated his number. He gave a nod when he was done. "Good. Both Second and Thirteen have been thorns in our sides for a long time." Even bigger thorns than Lukedonia, to be exact.

". ...From what I've heard, it's Crombel's fault we were enemies to begin with." Seeing as how investigating what he was up to was what led to all of those escalations.

Third smiled. "We have been enemies for much longer than that. Just not openly." Because the Union was not ready to face them. "We would have made a move sooner if the Noble Elders did not oppose to it all the time."

". ...'We' as in Lukedonia is not what I was referring to. 'We' as in the family that killed your Elders. I might not have had the strength to do so, there were only two capable, but they were simply doing it to protect their home."

"Only two?" That sounded about right. He remembered Fifth's reports. "The Noblesse and a human."

She nodded. "The. ... _ human. ... _ died. It is only the Noblesse left. And he judged the traitor nobles, not your human Elders." As she'd already said.

". ...I will transmit that." Then that meant that the strongest members of the noble faction were gone. That would interest First greatly. "This is no binding promise, but I am optimistic that the First Elder will agree to your proposition."

"Thank you." Even the meeting was good. It meant there was a possibility.

He looked back to the modified humans. "Union Escapees?"

". ...Please do not attempt to take them back. It will displease the Noblesse greatly. They left because they were tired of being forced to hurt people."

"Once allegiance is broken, it cannot be restored. Normally, we exterminate deserters, but I presume with you, they will not compromise our secrecy towards humans."

She blinked. "Why would they even want to do that?"

". ...In the past, escaped Union subjects have caused us great trouble."

". ...These three are no threat. They just want to live normal lives. Takeo in particular has had to deal with teammates killing anyone whom he's so much as bumped into during missions, even if they have nothing to do with him and are no threat. They would do nothing to compromise secrecy, because they already fear what you will do."

Third nodded. "Understood. Do you know which Elders they worked for?"

"M-21 was one of Crombel's experiments. Tao and Takeo were members of DA-5."

"I am not surprised."

". ...That they wanted to leave?" Or how they were mistreated. Though that probably wouldn't be surprising anyway. She didn't expect any different from the Union.

"The only scientists with even a bit of sense of morals work for either me or the First Elder directly."

". ...If morals are actually important, why hasn't something been done about the others before?"

"They are a necessary evil. Sacrifices are inevitable."

For what though? She did not ask. She wouldn't like the answer no matter what he said. There was never any excuse for things like this.

"We will leave your human friends alone and contact you once a decision has been made."

She nodded. "Thank you." Hopefully this meeting would at least lead to a truce.

He hesitated before pulling out a card. ". ...you can contact one of my agents that way, if there is need to do so before we call you back."

She took the card, holding it carefully as she looked it over, memorising it just in case since she'd be handing it off to Tao. "Thank you." It seemed she'd not stop saying that today.

"I am taking my leave now. Good luck, Miss Loyard." He signalled for the three Royal Guards to accompany him.

Seira turned, walking towards her companions. Tao sat on the ground, staring at the sky as their task completed. "I can hardly believe it."

Takeo nodded, helping M-21 cover the bodies with dirt. It felt wrong, because even if Aris was downright  _ monstrous _ . ...she was still a person. And as he glanced at her face for a last time before Karias covered it, he felt as though he was seeing Teira again. His sister. Not the woman who destroyed his life. He turned away, feeling sick. "Are we supposed to pray or anything?"

"Dunno." Then, darkly, "does she deserve it?"

"Dunno," he repeated with a shrug. ". ...I guess no. Not really."

"Then we shouldn't." And that was that. "What do we do now?"

". ...Hey. Seira." Takeo looked up to her. ". ...do you know what we do now?"

"Go home. Wait for them to contact us." She handed the card to Tao. "That is for if we need to contact them first."

Tao looked down at the card. "Got it. So. ...we go back to Korea, you two go back to Lukedonia, correct?"

"Yes." Karias nodded at that. "Unless you three want to go to Lukedonia as well?"

"..." M-21 joined them, hands in his half-ripped clothes. ". ...If Crombel is really an enemy absolutely confirmed...”

"Third Elder seems to think that he is." Seira could state that much, at least.

". ...I don't know." Takeo ran a hand through his ponytail. ". ...I guess we should keep an eye on everything there."

Keep an eye. ...a chill ran through Tao. "Hey, if Aris was here, d'ya think he knew we came here too?" He knew of their fraternity with M-21, after all.

"..." Seira frowned. ". ...Third Elder said Aris was declared dead."

"We already know about the infighting." So Aris not being known was no big surprise.

"He must have hoped that she would not be traced back to him," M-21 mumbled. So he had gone unrecognised?

"Huh. Well, he's out of luck then, isn't he?" Tao let out an empty laugh.

M-21 sat with them. "We should stay in Korea and watch over everything," he said. "This is still our home, despite everything."

"And Boss's." And Boss couldn't take care of it anymore.

"Yeah. And Boss's," Takeo added quietly. "Let's get the helicopter. There's nothing here for us."

"Yeah." Tao, quite contrary to his personality, was quiet for once as he got the helicopter ready. "There's nothing here for us," he echoed. Dr. Aris was nothing more than a nightmare now.


End file.
